Behind Every Dark Cloud
by Myst1989
Summary: A young woman living in Japan steps through a mirror and finds more then she could ever have imagined. A shameless self-insert into the series. Follow the story of the anime through the eyes of my OC Mari. Rated T for now, but that may change later on.
1. Chapter 1

**So here is an Inuyasha story I wrote several years ago and just found again deep in the dark recesses of my jump drive. **

**I warn you, this will be a long story. Easily 50 chapters or more. I do not own anything but my character Mari. This will follow the anime from around the 6th or 7th episode onward. I don't quite remember where I started to be honest so don't hold me to that. I have it mostly planned out but never finished it, so I would be willing to take comments and suggestions.**

**I repeat, I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND MOST OF THIS STORY WILL BE FOLLOWING THE ANIME WHICH I ALSO DO NOT OWN. So no reporting me and getting me in trouble. This story is basically a shameless self-insert into the series.**

**Now that we have all of that out of the way, who wants Sesshy shaped cookies?**

***Sesshomaru glares***

**Don't forget to review. It makes me a happy panda! :D**

* * *

"I'm home Mom," Mari called from the front door. She dropped her soaking coat, boots and socks on the stoop and slipped on a pair of the house slippers that lined the floor.

Her mother came from the kitchen area. "I was worried when it started to rain. Were you out in it long?"

"No," Mari replied. "I had just turned onto our street when it started to pour. I ran the rest of the way."

"So how was work today?" her mother asked as Mari followed her into the kitchen.

"I didn't kill any patients, but it was touch and go with a fern determined to commit suicide." She pulled off the name-tag that said "Plant Doctor." Working at a plant nursery was just one in several odd jobs she'd tried since moving to Kyoto, Japan with her mother and step-father. Mari had been a cashier, book-keeper and a volunteer at the library of a school for troubled kids. That last one hadn't been one of her best job experiences.

"I'm sure you do the best you can," her mother was saying as she stirred a pot of soup. There was a tray of finger sandwiches on the table, a pie cooling on the counter and a delicious smell coming from the oven.

Mari whistled. "Wow Mom. A little fancy for Friday night."

"Masato is bringing home some business partners for dinner."

"You don't say? Well, have fun with that."

Her mother eyed her. "And where do you think you're going?"

Mari stole a sandwich. "A girl I work with is having a cos-play party and she invited me, remember? I told you about it last week."

"Oh that's right!" her mother said. "Oh Mari, I'm sorry. I really need you to be here."

"Mom I can't. I already told her I was coming."

"But Masato's business partners want to meet his family."

Mari finished the sandwich and reached for another. "Then what's the problem? They'll meet you. That's all that's important."

"You're important too Mari. You're Masato's daughter now..."

"Step-daughter," Mari corrected before she could think better of it.

Her mother looked hurt. "I thought you liked Masato."

"He's alright," Mari assured her. "But let's be honest Mom. You married the guy after knowing him all of two months and he moved us halfway around the world. You can't expect me to be buddies with him overnight. And he definitely does not replace Dad."

"He doesn't want to Mari," he mother said understandingly. "He knows how hard this is for you. Give him a chance."

Mari sighed. "I will. I promise."

"I don't want you to be unhappy Mari..."

"I'm not," her daughter interrupted her, turning her face into a bright smile. "If you're happy, I'm happy."

Her mother hugged her. "Just promise you'll tell me if you're truly miserable. Don't suffer in silence like you normally do."

"I promise," Mari said and looked at her watch. "I'll call Ayako and tell her I'll be a little late. I'll smile for the suits for an hour, then head to the party."

Her mother smiled. "Thank you dear. I appreciate it."

"You should," Mari said with mock severity. "I'm going to miss karaoke."

The dinner was just as bad as she had feared. The suits were old, round, balding and looked as if they hadn't smiled in their entire lives. They complemented her mother on the dinner but didn't say a word to Mari, just looked her over like a prize horse they were planning on investing in. Did they still do arranged marriages in Japan? Mari wouldn't put it past the suits to suggest she marry the son of another big company to make a merger.

Thankfully her mother had informed Masato of Mari's party and he asked her to run an errand for him. She threw him a grateful smile when the suits weren't looking and nearly ran to her room. Maybe her mother was right. Maybe Masato wasn't so bad after all. He was trying and that was all that really mattered, right?

Not that she had been mean to him. She'd been cordial, but not particularly warm.

Okay, she treated him like a stranger. Which wasn't really fair. It wasn't his fault that her dad had left. He'd never given her any reason to suspect he was trying to take her Dad's place. He always let her mother lecture and punish her when needed, he'd even stood up for her a couple of times when he felt a matter should be dropped.

As she got dressed Mari promised herself that she would be nicer to Masato. Maybe they could have a family picnic on Saturday. The weather was supposed to be nice and the cherry blossoms were in bloom at the park.

She finally finished squeezing into her outfit. In America she wouldn't have dared go in public dressed like a video game character unless it was Halloween, but in Japan cos-play was a big thing and no one looked at you twice. Every day could be a costume party in Japan.

She surveyed herself in the mirror. She didn't know much about cos-play but she had played Kingdom Hearts 2 and some of Final Fantasy 12, but none of the costumes from those games really fit her. Ayako, Kameko and Hina, three girls that she worked with, had been thrilled to take her to a costume store and had made her try on nearly a dozen outfits before they settled on one that they declared perfect for her.

It was a dress inspired by the Feudal Era. It was cream colored at the top and faded into dark grey at the bottom. The sleeves came to her elbows and trailed at the ends. The top of the dress was held up by two straps and the sleeves were attached under her arm, so there was a gap between the sleeves and the straps that revealed her shoulders. The dress draped to her knees and had a dark red sash pulled tight around her waist. Dark browns boots that laced up to her knees and her hair pulled into a braid completed the look.

She checked herself in the antique mirror in her room. Pretty good. The hairstyle was probably wrong, but she was certain that Hina would fix that as soon as she walked in the door.

Mari paused and ran her hand over the ornate carved wooden frame of the full-length mirror. Masato had given it to her upon their arrival in Japan. He'd said that the mirror had been in his family for hundreds of years and had been in storage for nearly that long.

Mari studied her reflection. If only she could look like this all the time. The girl who looked back at her looked confident and ready for an adventure. All she needed was an action hero to bust through her wall and rescue her from evil. Maybe she would get lucky on the way to the party and get attacked by monsters only to be saved at the last moment by a dashing hero... preferably Leon from Resident Evil. She could definitely handle that.

After all, it was Japan. All kinds of crazy things happened here. Just not to her...

Something caught Mari's eye and she froze.

Had the mirror just... shimmered...?

She gasped and stepped back as it did it again. What in the...?

Mari stepped forward cautiously, certain she was seeing things. Her imagination was running away with her. She'd always loved playing make-believe as a kid. All that imagination and Jolly Ranchers she'd kept hidden under her pillow had finally caught up to her.

She touched the glass hesitantly.

She gasped audibly as her fingers went right through and the glass rippled like a puddle of water. She snatched her hand back and examined it. It seemed alright.

She stared at the mirror with wide eyes. Was this the answer to her wish for adventure? She closed her eyes, opened them and looked around the room.

No Leon from Resident Evil.

Maybe she only got one wish.

She looked at the clock and considered. She had already said she was going to be late. What did another fifteen, twenty minutes matter? She would step through the looking glass, check things out then be back before anybody missed her.

But if she saw any white rabbits, she was booking it out of there.

She snatched some lip balm and her cell phone to put in her pocket, took a deep breath and walked through the mirror...

It was dark. Really dark. Mari reached out and felt a rock wall in front of her. Was she underground? It didn't smell very pleasant, like a bunch of dead plants. She was very familiar with that smell.

When her eyes became adjusted to the darkness, she could make out a light flickering down the passageway. She felt behind her to make sure the portal was still there, she even looked back through it into her bedroom. Nothing had changed. Oh well, she'd come this far. Might as well see what was around.

She made her way toward the light and found the passageway opened up into a large cave. It was filled with torches, tables, clay pots and a large stone slab in the middle. Plants in various states of drying lined the walls. That was where the dead plant smell came from. Was someone drying herbs for medicine or making tea? From the way they smelled, she suspected they would be more likely to make someone sick rather than cure them.

The large stone slab got her attention because of the mound of clay on it.

Was it shaped like a person?

Turning to her right, she walked into a table that was covered with what looked like human bones.

Startled, Mari stepped back and knocked over a pot. The lid came off as it fell. A dark thick liquid spread over the floor.

Mari covered her mouth to keep from screaming.

It was... blood...

Stupid... Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why had she come here? Why had she explored? What person in their right mind discovers a cave inside a mirror and walks right in? Especially when the cave could belong to a psycho murderer?!

Over the panic thundering in her ears she heard someone approaching the cave. Thinking fast, she dodged behind a stalagmite that jutted up from the floor.

An old woman entered the cave. She had long stringy white hair, a jar in her hands and was muttering to herself. Her clothing looked Feudal Era-ish. Was she a Japanese Hansel-and-Gretel-style witch?

Thankfully the four months she'd lived in Japan had gotten her fairly fluent in Japanese. She could make out what the woman was saying if she concentrated.

"Now that Kikyo's ashes are mine, I shall complete my clay replica and use it to collect all the shards of the Shikon Jewel."

The old woman stopped muttering when she noticed the overturned pot and the spilled blood. Her large eyes roamed the room.

"You might as well come out," she called. "I know you're here. Reveal yourself and I might spare your life."

Mari swallowed hard and eased herself out of her hiding place.

The old woman's eyes went even wider. "A pretty young girl is it? Are you daring to steal from me child?"

Mari shook her head emphatically. "No ma'am! I would never...!"

"If you have done nothing wrong, why did you hide?"

"I heard someone coming and got startled."

The woman stroked her chin. "You trespass in my home and wasted my supply of blood. Shall you replace it with your own?"

Mari's face went white from fear. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to... I didn't know anyone lived in here..."

"Be that as it may, you must be punished. Come here," the old woman ordered, gesturing with her hand.

Mari gasped as her body jerked forward and fell at the woman's feet. The old woman covered Mari's face with one hand and her heart with the other. She began to chant.

A burning sensation in her chest made Mari cry out and struggle to get away. After several minutes, the woman thrust Mari to the ground. Mari touched her face hesitantly, feeling for burns.

"I would not scar such a pretty face," the old woman told her. "What is your name child?"

"Mari," she whimpered.

"A pretty name. You, Mari, have been cursed by me, Urasue. Your life is now bound to that of a daemon."

"A what?!" Mari asked incredulously.

"The curse is random, so you will not know who the daemon is until you come into contact with it. Now get out of my sight before I curse you with something worse."

The old woman's cackling laughter filled her ears as Mari fled from the cave and into the dark forest.

* * *

**I'm sorry this first chapter is so long, but I wanted to set up Mari's character and get her into the Feudal Era. She will be meeting Inuyasha and the gang in the next chappie and it won't be that long, but the 3rd chapter will be a MONSTER. Just warning you now.**

**Oh and I do hope you didn't just skim the chapter because there is some important info in here that will come into play much MUCH later in the story.**

**Remember to review! I am off to post the next two chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here ya go! Second chapter! One more to go for tonight. It's hard to pick what to put in what chapter. I don't want them to be too long but *shrugs*. And yes, I realize that in the last chapter I misspelled 'demon' but remember I wrote this a long time ago when I was a kid and I thought that 'daemon' was a more interesting spelling of it. I will fix this is following chapters.**

**Anyway, now for the legal stuff. Shippo?**

**Shippo : Myst does not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Most of this story follows the series.**

**Myst : Good job Shippo! *hugs***

**Shippo : Yeah, yeah, can I have the lollipops you promised me now?**

* * *

It was over an hour before Mari collapsed on a rock panting. She had been running, then walking fast, then walking slow, then trudging to get as far away from the cave as could. It was a miracle she hadn't come across any dangerous animals. Who knew what kind of animals lived in the dark forest? She didn't even know where she was.

As she caught her breath, she gave thought to where exactly she might find herself. Urasue had spoken Japanese, so she was still in Japan. She had also been wearing a traditional kimono. Did that mean she was in Feudal Era Japan? What had that woman been talking about? What was a demon? What did it mean that her life was bound to one?

The pounding of horses hooves made her jump. A bunch of men, about twelve, were coming up the road. They were dressed in armor and smelled of smoke and blood. Judging from the heavy bags tied to their horses she guessed they were bandits.

By the time she had thought it through they had spotted her and it was too late to run. The leader reigned up next to her.

"Are you lost maiden?"

Her mind worked furiously. "Uh... no... I was just... out for a walk... away from my guardsmen... they should be along any moment."

"Guardsmen?" the leader questioned. "Then you are nobility?"

"Not yet," she lied, making up a story as she went. "I am on my way to marry a noblemen's son. The guards were sent to escort me to my future husband."

"Well then," he said in a way that made it plain that he did not believe her. "We shall remain here until your guard arrives. There are all kinds of monsters in this forest that would devour you."

Since she could think of no way to get around it, Mari watched and waited for an opportunity to get away.

She realized quickly that she wouldn't get one. It took about ten minutes for them to hold her down, tie her up and throw her over one of the horses. When she demanded to know what they were going to do with her, she was informed in un-repeatable terms that she was going to be sold at a slave market farther south.

Just peachy.

After being carted around for a couple of days, she began to wish for an opportunity to escape.

What she got was definitely not what she'd had in mind.

Her cell phone went off.

All of the men pulled their weapons and looked about in alarm. Evidently they didn't appreciate her 'Single Ladies' ring tone.

"Where is that noise coming from?" the leader demanded. He narrowed his eyes at Mari and thrust his hand into her pocket. He pulled out her phone as soon as it stopped ringing.

"Give that back!" Mari demanded. "That's mine!"

"And it shall soon feed the fire along with it's demon owner."

Mari blinked. "Demon?" her eyes widened in horror as his words sunk in. "No... I'm not a demon. I'm a human! I swear! I was just cursed by an old hag, that's all. She didn't turn me into a demon, she just bound me to one!"

The men were looking at her like she needed to be put in a padded room.

When they had a stripped tree propped in the middle of a stack of kindling, they brought her forward and tied her to it. "No!" she begged frantically. "No please! Please don't!"

The leader smiled sadistically. "We can't sell a demon. You'd use trickery and devour everyone. We must do what we must to save lives."

"Save lives!?" She exclaimed unbelievingly. "You're bandits! You raid villages, kill everyone and burn it to the ground!"

"All the more reason to get rid of you before you tell anyone of importance what you know," he said and set fire to wood.

Mari screamed as the flames grew high in a matter of seconds. He dropped her phone into the fire, then stepped back to watch the show. In fact, all of them stood by watching with the wide-eyed excitement of kids at a magic show.

She scrambled to break free of her bonds. The fire drew closer. The flames were close to her feet.

Mari cried tears of fear and frustration. This was how she was going to die? She had always hoped for a much less painful death. Suddenly, getting hit by a bus didn't seem so bad. She laid her head back against the pole and stared at the cinders that wafted into the sky. She wished she could've told her mother goodbye. She wished she had been nicer to Masato. She wished she had eaten that tub of Double Fudge Frappe Ice Cream she had studiously ignored in her pursuit of losing fifteen pounds. She wished a lot of things. Was this what one did when they were about to die? Thought back over their regrets and wishing they had done things differently?

Something crashed through the forest.

Mari didn't have time to scream as the pole she was tied to was whisked into the air and set down far away from the fire. Standing beside her, holding the pole up with one hand, was a young man. He had long white hair, a red kimono, yellow eyes, long nails, sharp teeth, bare feet and a sword strapped to his side.

"Are all bandits such cowards that they spend their free time burning innocent women?" he asked.

"Evil demon!" the leader shouted. "Did you hear your fellow demon's cries and come to rescue her?"

The man sniffed Mari. "She ain't no demon. Her smell is all human," he turned his yellow eyes on them. "Which one of you wants to die first?"

All of the men fled.

He sliced the ropes from her wrists. "Are you hurt? Hey lady, I'm talking to you!"

All she could do was stare with her mouth open. "You're... a... demon...?"

"Yeah," he answered defensively. "What about it?"

The edges of her vision went dark. Mari fell happily into unconsciousness.

The man turned over one last shovel-full of dirt, then set the spade into the ground. "That's the last of them."

"Those poor people," the young woman beside him said sadly. "Do you think it was a demon?"

"Since none of the people were devoured, I believe this was a simple raid by human bandits. At least we were able to bury them properly," he said, bowing his head.

A fox-child came racing toward them. "Hey Kagome! Miroku! Inuyasha's coming back and he's carrying something!"

The group watched as a white haired figure in red came racing toward them from the trees.

"It's a girl!" Kagome exclaimed as he got closer.

"Is she dead?" Shippo asked as Inuyasha approached.

"Nah, just fainted," he answered, laying the girl on the ground. "Found her a couple a miles from here about to be burned by a group of bandits. Probably the same ones who attacked this village."

"But why would they want to burn her?" Shippo asked. "Do you think she's from the village?"

"Whoever she is," Miroku said, gesturing to one of the few remaining huts. "Let's get her somewhere safe and tend to her."

Once they had carried the girl inside the hut, Kagome laid her backpack on the ground beside her and began to dig through it. "She's got a few rope burns on her wrists. I've got some bandages in here somewhere."

Shippo sat on the other side of the mysterious girl. "I think she's pretty. Wonder who she is."

"She looks to be the same age as you Kagome," Miroku added.

"All I know is that those bandits thought she was a demon for some reason," Inuyasha said, taking a seat a few feet away. "They ran away like chickens when I showed up. She fainted before I could find out anything from her."

"The sight of you was probably enough to scare the wits out of her," Shippo commented then leapt out of the way to avoid Inuyasha's fist.

Kagome said nothing as she studied the girl. Miroku had been right about her looking young. The girl's long hair was so dark it was almost black. Her skin was clear, but paler than Kagome's. As Kagome was bandaging her ankles, the girl's peridot green eyes fluttered open.

"It's okay," Kagome told her. "You're safe now. Can you tell us what happened?"

Mari's eyes swept the hut. She looked back to Kagome. "Where am I?"

Before Kagome could answer, Mari found her hand captured in the light grasp of a man dressed as a monk. "Fair maiden, you need not fear us. I am a monk, sworn to protect all in need. Please, tell me what has befallen you and I shall do my best to aid you in any way I can."

"Uh..." Mari said, looking at him like he had two heads. "Thanks, I think..." she pulled her hand away and looked at Inuyasha. "You're the one who saved me from being barbequed. Thank you."

Inuyasha snorted. "I was tracking down the bandits. You just happened to be there at the right time."

"Honestly Inuyasha," Kagome said exasperated. "Why can't you just accept gratitude without a negative comment?" She looked back at Mari and smiled. "I'm Kagome. This is Shippo, Miroku and the sour one is Inuyasha."

Inuyasha snorted again and looked away obstinately.

"My name is Mari."

"Can you tell us what happened to you?" Shippo asked.

"It's a weird story and you're probably not going to..." she paused and her eyes widened as she took in what Kagome was wearing. "You're... that's a Japanese middle school uniform!"

Kagome gasped. "You're from the future too?!"

"The future!" Mari exclaimed. "I'm in the past?!"

"Yes, the Feudal Era. How did you get here?"

"Well, it all started with a mirror..."

By the time she'd finished telling them everything the sun was beginning to set.

"So you came from Kyoto in the future?" Kagome asked.

Mari nodded. "So if you guys could just get me back to Urasue's cave, I can find the portal and go back home."

Inuyasha shook his head. "That won't work. Urasue was killed a couple of days ago. Her cave collapsed. I doubt that your mirror is still there."

Mari paled. "Then how...?"

"My home is in Tokyo," Kagome said quickly. "I came here through a well in a village a couple of day's travel from here. You can use it to go to my home and from there travel to Kyoto."

Mari smiled. "Thanks Kagome. The sooner I get out of here, the better. I just hope I can get back home before I run into whoever I was bound to by that old hag's curse."

She was startled when Miroku took her hand again. "You needn't be afraid Mari. I will keep you safe. I only ask one favor in return..." he smiled. "Would you bear my child?"

Mari gasped and shoved him away from her. "What kind of question is that?! Are you some kind of perverted monk?!"

Shippo hopped on her shoulder. "Don't get offended. Miroku asks every pretty girl he meets to bear his child."

"And exactly why am I not supposed to get offended?"

"You could look at it as a compliment," Kagome suggested. "He wouldn't have asked if he didn't think you were pretty."

Mari thought for a moment, then shook her head. "It still sounds wrong."

Since it was almost dark, everyone decided to stay in the hut for the night.

"We'll get an early start in the morning," Kagome said. "We should make it to Kaede's village and the well in about three days."

"No way," Inuyasha said sharply. "There's a jewel shard in this area. I'm not leaving til we find it. I can't go around rescuing people all the time. We'll never get all of the shards that way. Plus I don't like what all these good deeds are doing to my reputation."

Kagome arched an eyebrow. "Sit boy."

Inuyasha yelped as he suddenly slammed face first into the ground.

Mari blinked and looked at Shippo. "What did she just...?"

Shippo yawned. "It's the necklace he wears around his neck. It's like a dog collar. Whenever Kagome tells him to sit, he falls to the ground. He has no choice."

"I'll explain later," Kagome promised, pulling a blanket from her backpack while Inuyasha groaned. "Let's get some sleep for now."

* * *

**Okay so I lied. This chapter turned out to be just as long as the first. Sorry. I hope you enjoyed reading it none-the-less. Not all of the chapters will be this long I promise.**

**So Mari has met up with the gang. But who is the demon she is bound to?**

**Sesshomaru : I'm fairly certain they already know.**

**Myst : Hush Sesshy! You'll give it away!**

**Sesshomaru : You are not nearly as sneaky as you believe yourself to be. And I told you not to call me that.**

**Myst : Behave or I'll unlock the door and let your screaming fangirls in here.**

**Don't forget to review everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, last chapter for the night. Thank you to all who have clicked on this old story of mine. I have decided to get someone new to do the legal stuff each time. This time Inuyasha has been kind enough to do it.**

**Inuyasha : I never agreed to this.**

**Myst : Stop grumbling and start reading or Kagome will find out who broke her I-Pad.**

**Inuyasha : *grumbles* blackmailing wench... She doesn't own me or any of the others. Most of this garbage story is following our show.**

**Myst : Garbage hmm? You do realize I do have control over how much Kagome abuses you in this story right?**

**Inuyasha : *gulp***

* * *

They were strange, but by the end of two days Mari was glad she had met them.

Kagome was pretty and kind, a middle school student from modern day Tokyo that had fallen down a well at her family's shrine and met up with Inuyasha. Evidently she was the reincarnation of a priestess who had sealed Inuyasha to a tree for 50 years. Kagome was an amazing archer and very opinionated when it came to injustice. She and Inuyasha fought like cats and dogs, which was ironic considering Inuyasha's background.

Inuyasha was half-dog-demon half-human. He had above average strength and a major ego. He complained every time Kagome wanted to stop and help someone, but underneath all the grumbles Mari suspected that he enjoyed helping people as much as she did. Mari also suspected that all the fights Inuyasha picked with Kagome was because he had a major thing for her, but he probably wouldn't admit it even under pain of death.

Shippo was an adorable fox-demon child. He was just as kind as Kagome and full of good humor. He made jokes regularly at Inuyasha's expense, but Mari could tell how much Shippo loved and looked up to Inuyasha. Watching the two of them banter was like watching a little brother annoying a big brother, with the little brother running and hiding behind Kagome whenever Inuyasha came after him.

Miroku was a monk who had been cursed by an evil demon named Naraku. All of the men in his family had something called a Wind Tunnel embedded in his right hand. When unbound, this Wind Tunnel could suck things in like a black hole. Unfortunately each year it got bigger and bigger until it's bearer was sucked into it. The only way to break the curse was for Naraku to die. Because his life was going to be cut so short, Miroku was on the lookout for a woman to have his child and continue the fight against Naraku in case he failed. Now that she understood him better Mari had forgiven him for asking her, but he was still incredibly flirt-y for a monk.

The whole reason the strange group was traveling together was because of a powerful stone called the Shikon Jewel. Evidently when Kagome had come to the past, the Shikon Jewel had been broken into hundreds of shards which had then scattered all over the land. Even a small shard could give it's owner amazing power. Kagome could sense the presence of the shards and the group was trying to collect all of them before Naraku could.

Kagome, Shippo and Miroku immediately took to Mari, making her feel like a part of the group instantly. Inuyasha was a little grumble-y, but that was how he was normally so Mari didn't take offense. He'd come around eventually.

They had been traveling together for nearly five days when they found themselves having dinner in an inn.

"This is so much better than sleeping in the forest," Kagome said, sighing happily. "We'll have a hot meal, a nice bath, crawl under nice crisp sheets and have a good rest for a change."

"Well excuse me for making you sleep in the wilds all the time," Inuyasha grumbled.

Mari raised an eyebrow as she sipped her tea. "Touchy, touchy."

"Mari's right," Kagome agreed. "What's with you these days?"

Shippo lifted his face from a bowl of noodles. "I think he's just put out because coming here was Miroku's idea," he said around a mouthful and swallowed. "With food like this, who cares who's idea it was?"

Miroku entered moments later.

"How did the exorcism go?" Kagome asked.

"Uneventful," he replied. "Now I'm ready for some relaxation."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "Hold up there Miroku. There's something I haven't been able to figure out about your powers. Whenever we're looking for a place to bed down, you suddenly detect an 'ominous cloud' above whatever seems to be the finest tavern in the area. How is that?"

Miroku sipped some tea and smiled. "So you've noticed that have you? Well, they say a falsehood is sometimes the expedient path."

Everyone looked at him.

"You mean there never was any black cloud?" Shippo asked.

Mari nodded. "I suspected as much."

"You're shiftier than I thought," Inuyasha said disapprovingly.

Miroku held up a platter of dumplings. "Partake in my share of the spoils and your opinion of me will soften."

Inuyasha looked ready to argue when a rumbling in the distance got their attention, growing louder with each passing second. The room began to shake.

"I don't like the sound of that!" Shippo exclaimed nervously.

"Whatever it is, it's big," Inuyasha said.

Miroku nodded. "Yes. We should run."

"What?! No way!" Inuyasha protested. "You can't just eat and run!"

Miroku gave him a withering glance. "If the demon is truly big, then we are no match for it. It's irrational, it's impossible, it's against my religion."

Inuyasha glared at him. "You're a piece of work."

Kagome suddenly jumped. "I sense a jewel fragment nearby," she announced. "And it's approaching us very quickly."

Inuyasha stood and slid open the door. "Well that's a change. We've never had them bring us the jewels before."

Miroku stood as well. "I guess if there is a shard involved I could make a little effort," he said, disappearing out the door.

"Wait!" Inuyasha yelled. "This one's mine!"

Kagome, Mari and Shippo had no choice but to run after them.

Outside, the men who worked at the inn were standing in the field looking around murmuring amongst themselves.

"What is it?" one asked.

"It sounds like a thunderstorm," another added.

A large dark shape appeared over the edge of a hill. The men cried out and ran away in terror. Mari and the others stopped short as the thing came into view. It was monstrous and hideous, a demon with red eyes and two giant horns like a bull coming out of it's head. It was easily forty feet tall.

There were two figures riding on it's shoulder. One looked like a cross between a green toad and a baby pterodactyl wearing Japanese clothes. The other...

Mari blinked. The other one looked like an older version of Inuyasha. He had long white hair, long nails, yellow eyes, but he also had purple marks on his cheek and a moon shaped mark on his forehead. He was dressed in a white kimono with armor over it, the sleeves were decorated with a pattern of red leaves. He wore a length of white fur around his right shoulder and down his back. She wondered if it was a style preference or if it was a tail of some kind. A sword was strapped to his side.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha exlaimed.

At the sound of his name, the figure leapt from the monster's shoulder. The nails of his right hand glowed green. He swiped the air with them. A cloud of green mist came flying at them.

"Get back!" Inuyasha yelled and everyone dodged as the green mist struck the ground, leaving a crater.

The man landed a few feet away. "As usual you are slow to take action, little brother."

Inuyasha stood in position, ready for an attack. "Sesshomaru, to what honor do we owe this visit?"

"Spare me the feigned innocence," Sesshomaru snapped. "I'm here for the Tetsusaiga of course."

Inuyasha smirked. "Still haven't given up on that huh?"

From a couple of yards away, hiding behind some rocks, Mari looked at Kagome. "Little brother? Tetsusaiga?"

"He's Inuyasha's brother," Kagome answered. "But he's not a half-demon like Inuyasha, he's the real thing. Tetsusaiga is the name of Inuyasha's sword. It was forged from their father's fang. It's very powerful so Sesshomaru wants it. But last time he couldn't make the sword work for him."

"Well that's obviously changed if he thinks he can get it now," Mari pointed out, turning her attention back to the two brothers.

"Draw your sword Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said. "Or will you surrender it now without the need for a battle?"

Inuyasha snorted. "Not a chance! This time I'll take off more than just your arm!"

He drew the Tetsusaiga, which immediately grew to ten times it's size and width. How he could lift the thing was beyond Mari. He raced forward to attack. Sesshomaru dodged his attacks easily.

"I see you still haven't reached the full power of the Tetsusaiga," he noted.

"We'll see about that!" Inuyasha retorted.

Sesshomaru suddenly darted right in front of Inuyasha. He grabbed his younger brother's wrist that held the sword. "Such pitiful swordsmanship," he said derisively. His nails glowed green. The flesh of Inuyasha's wrist began to melt away. "Let's see which will be the first to fall, your hand or the sword."

Inuyasha snarled. "Neither."

He grabbed the hilt of the sword with his other hand and used it as a lever to free his arm. Before he could back away, Sesshomaru jabbed his side, then hit his arm. Tetsusaiga went flying out of Inuyasha's grip, landing in the ground nearby.

Sesshomaru appeared next to it, grasping the hilt.

Kagome gasped. "But he shouldn't be able to touch the sword!"

He not only could touch it, Sesshomaru pulled to sword from the ground and held it aloft. The sword remained large and powerful in his grasp.

"I am the Tetsusaiga's rightful owner," he announced. "Now stand back as I demonstrate it's true power. Jaken."

The toad-like creature stood ready. "Yes milord! I shall call down all the demon's from the mountain!" He waved a large wooden staff with two heads carved into the top toward the mountain. "Come forth!"

The ground shook as hundreds of flying snake and bug-like monsters came toward them. With one swipe from the Tetsusaiga, Sesshomaru sent a wave of immense power toward the swarm. They screamed in agony and disappeared into a flash of light. When the light cleared half of the mountain was gone, destroyed in the blast.

"Now do you see?" Sesshomaru asked a shocked Inuyasha. "This sword, forged of our own father's fang has great strength. Unfortunately the Tetsusaiga is incapable of choosing it's owner. But perhaps now you, a mere half-breed, realize that you could never master it."

Inuyasha growled but said nothing.

"Your blood shall stain this sword," Sesshomaru continued. "Truly a fitting end for you, is it not?"

Miroku stepped between them. "I'm afraid I can listen to this no longer. I must put an end to this foolish sibling rivalry."

"Hey, butt out!" Inuyasha protested. "I can handle this!"

"Not on your own you can't," Miroku disagreed. "Don't be such a stubborn mule."

"Very funny coming from you!"

Mari shook her head. "Are they really going to argue at a moment like this?"

Kagome shrugged. "They're men. They're driven by testosterone and the men in the past have an overabundance of it."

The toad suddenly piped up from his perch on the shoulder of the monster. "Milord, allow me to finish off the monk. No sense in wasting your energy on such a feeble opponent."

"Very well," Sesshomaru consented. "I will observe."

"Onward!" Jaken ordered the monster. "Crush them all!"

The monster obeyed, his giant clawed hand moving to crush them.

"Get back!" Miroku ordered and unwound the beads from his hand. A black hole in the middle of his palm started to draw in everything around it. He had half of the monster inside when Mari noticed Sesshomaru holding a small ball. He threw it into the air. About fifty large wasps came flying out of it.

Mari called out a warning, but it was too late. The wasps went flying into Miroku's hand. Miroku grunted and closed his hand, falling to ground. His face was twisted in pain.

Kagome and Mari raced forward. "Miroku!"

"Inuyasha!" he called. "You'll have to take over!"

"What did they do to you?" Mari asked worriedly.

"The insects have poisoned me with their venom!" he grunted in pain.

"Oh no!" Kagome cried as more wasps came flying at them.

Shippo jumped up and shot blue fire at the wasps, killing five of them at once. "I can handle these guys! Take care of Miroku!"

"Right," Kagome said and raced back toward to inn. "I'll look for an antidote! Mari, watch Miroku!"

Mari dragged Miroku behind the dead body of the massive demon that he had killed. It wasn't the most pleasant hiding place, but it had to work for the moment.

"Hey Miroku!" Inuyasha called. "How about a little help here?!"

"Shut up!" Mari ordered. "He's been poisoned!"

Inuyasha leapt up and behind the body with them. "Poison? Are you in real trouble?"

"Duh!" Mari said sarcastically.

"I didn't ask you!" Inuyasha snapped at her.

"We've got company coming!" Shippo cried as Sesshomaru came slowly toward their hiding place.

"What are we going to do?" Mari asked. "One swipe with that sword and we're all done for!"

Sesshomaru stopped a few feet away from their hiding place. "This is the end for you," he said coldly. "Die."

Mari didn't think, she acted. Jumping up, she raced out from behind the body.

"Hey, macho man! If you need to steal someone else's sword to get the upper hand in a battle you don't get bragging rights."

"Mari!" Shippo exclaimed. "What are you doing?! He'll kill you!"

"She's buying us time to get away," Miroku said weakly. "Let's hurry."

As Shippo helped Miroku get to safety, Sesshomaru glared at Mari. "Foolish girl. Your stupidity knows no bounds. Run and hide while you can. That and only that is the only choice left to you," he arched on eyebrow. "Or perhaps you should stand up and face your death. At least then you would die with honor."

"Blah, blah, blah," Inuyasha said, coming to stand in front of Mari. "The guy starts swinging a big new sword around and all the sudden he's looking for a soap box to stand on and preach to the world. Let me give you a piece of advice now that I have your attention," he smirked. "If you're going to kill someone, make sure you do it right the first time. Because if all you do is maim them with the first attack, they have a nasty way of coming back to make you regret it. Like this!"

Inuyasha suddenly darted forward and attacked.

"I have heard enough!" Sesshomaru said angrily, launching his own attack which completely destroyed the body of the monster. He then turned his attention to his younger brother.

Inuyasha held something in front of him, which stopped the attack.

"He's holding back the Tetsusaiga's attack with it's sheath," Miroku noted.

From the rubble where the body had been, Jaken the toad emerged. "Lord Sesshomaru nearly killed me, his servant, with his own blow!" he wailed. "His total disregard for ally or foe when he sets his mind on killing someone is even more fearsome than his great power. My future may not be in good hands."

The toad screeched as Miroku grabbed his by the head, holding him to the ground. "Perhaps you can explain something," he said through gritted teeth. "How is it that we have never met, yet unless I'm mistaken you two brought along those insects specifically to block my wind tunnel?"

The toad gulped. "We did?" he asked weakly while reaching behind him.

"Look out!" Shippo called as the toad swung his staff in front of him. Fire shot out of the staff, nearly burning Miroku who let go of him to get avoid from the blaze.

The toad cackled. "A weak monk and a puny fox child! I shall take you both out at once..!"

He suddenly pitched forward, thanks to Mari's foot in the back of his head. "You're really starting to annoy me," she said, then hit the dirt as a wave of power came flying over them.

The toad jumped up and started to run away. He squeaked in alarm as Miroku once again grabbed his head, this time lifting him off the ground out of reach of his staff.

The toad's eyes widened. "Me thinks you're earlier expression was more pleasing to the eye and less harmful to the head."

"Where do you think you're going?," Miroku asked in a voice that was quiet, but undeniably angry.

The toad gulped. "To a funeral..."

* * *

**I warned you this chappie would be a MONSTER and I actually cut it short out of concern for you guys. I will go ahead and post the rest of this episode tonight so I won't leave you hanging too badly.**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! I already had my first reviewer! Thank you FloodFeSTeR! I really appreciate it. So this next chapter is for you! :D**

**Inuyasha ran away so this time Kagome with be doing the legal stuff.**

**Kagome : No problem Myst. Everyone, Myst does not own Inuyasha or it's characters. Most of her story is based off of our adventures in the anime.**

**Myst : Thank you Kagome. You are much better at this than Inuyasha.**

**Kagome : My pleasure. And what was that about my I-pad?**

* * *

The battle waged on between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, each dodging and returning the others attacks. The brothers seemed evenly matched. It was a battle that could have gone on indefinitely.

When Sesshomaru raised Tetsusaiga to strike Inuyasha, an arrow suddenly came flying out of no where. It struck the Tetsusaiga and caused it to return to it's normal size.

Everyone looked up to see Kagome standing on a hill above them, her bow already drawn with another arrow. "Drop the sword or the next arrow's going in your heart! I'll shoot your left arm off!"

Mari looked at Sesshomaru. Why his arm...?

"Say goodbye to your shard!" Kagome cried and sent an arrow flying toward him.

He dodged it and headed for Kagome.

"Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha exclaimed, getting in front of him. "Leave her out of this! I'm the one you really want!"

Sesshomaru paused and chuckled. "Most amusing. Your concern for that girl's welfare will be the end of you Inuyasha."

Kagome stepped around Inuyasha. "Let me at him! There's a shard of the sacred jewel in his arm. I know I can hit it!"

"Forget it Kagome, just get out of here," he told her. "Go and care for Miroku. The remedies of your time seem powerful. Maybe you can save him."

Kagome nodded. "I'm on it."

"And Kagome?" Inuyasha added. "Thanks for your help. With your arrow, you reversed the Tetsusaiga's transformation. Now I can defeat him."

Kagome looked surprised, but nodded and hurried over to the others.

After beating information out of the toad, Miroku had fallen to the ground. "I'm fine," he told Shippo and Mari. "I just need to rest."

"That toad was right about the poison," Mari said, feeling his head. "You're burning up. Are you having trouble breathing?"

"A little," he confessed as Kagome knelt beside him with a bottle.

"I need you to take this medicine," she told him. "Do you think you can sit up?"

"No," he said with a slight smile. "I'm too weak. Pass it through your mouth."

Mari and Kagome looked at each other knowingly.

"Good idea," Mari said.

Seconds later, Shippo was leaning over him with a full mouth of medicine.

Miroku looked even more ill. "No thanks, I can manage," he grumbled.

Since he was well enough to make jokes, Mari and Kagome moved to watch the battle.

"I've figured you out Sesshomaru," Inuyasha was saying. "Your left arm must have belonged to a human. That's the only way you could be able to pick up the Tetsusaiga. You're using a sacred jewel shard to connect the arm to your body," he cracked his knuckles. "Which means after I lop it off, you'll no longer have what it takes to hang on to Tetsusaiga. I'll get my sword back and another shard of the jewel."

"Let's see you try and get this arm away from me," Sesshomaru snarled and the battle began again.

Inuyasha managed to dodge most of Sesshomaru's attacks, but he couldn't land any of his own. When it looked like Sesshomaru was once again getting the upper hand, Kagome fired an arrow at him. It struck the armor across his chest, shattering it.

He glared up in annoyance. "Inuyasha, make her stop. Half-demon though you may be, the blood of a demon still flows in you. Be proud of that. Do not accept human aid, even in death."

"Don't try anything Kagome," Inuyasha warned. "Sesshomaru is totally ruthless."

"Listen to him," Mari advised her. "Let him do this on his own."

"I can handle it," Kagome insisted and let the arrow go.

To their shock, Sesshomaru caught it in his hand. His claws glowed green and the arrow melted. "You've been warned," he said coldly and sent a wave of power heading straight for Kagome. The force of it knocked Mari several feet away.

"Kagome!" she cried.

When the dust cleared, Kagome was on the ground with Inuyasha over her. He had gotten in front of the blast and protected her with his own body.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

There was no answer.

"Kagome?" he took her face in his hands. "Kagome, wake up." he glared at Sesshomaru. "You'll regret that. She doesn't deserve it."

Sesshomaru watched the scene through narrowed eyes. "She paid the price for her interference. And now, little brother, you shall join her..."

He grunted in surprise as something rammed into his side. His attack, knocked out of focus, missed it's target.

In a reflexive move, he grabbed the arm of the person who had hit him. He looked down in surprise.

It was her. The human girl from before. How had she gotten so close to him so quickly?

Mari gasped. A strange feeling passed through her. Her heart seemed to skip several beats, like it was trying to restart itself. It thudded once, then twice, hard against her ribs. From the look in his eyes, she wondered if he felt it too.

He suddenly shoved her to the ground. She rolled away as he turned to face Inuyasha's new attack.

Mari scrambled over to Kagome. Miroku and Shippo got there after she did.

"Is she hurt?" Shippo asked worriedly.

Mari felt Kagome's pulse. "She's alive. Probably just a bump on the head. We should get her out of here though," she looked up at Miroku. "Are you feeling strong enough to carry her?"

He nodded and picked Kagome up in his arms. "Let's get to safety."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru wrestled for the sword.

Kagome awoke and looked back in time to see Sesshomaru shove his hand into Inuyasha's back and through his chest.

"Inuyasha!" she screamed.

"Time to die, little brother," Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha surprised him by chuckling. "Your ignorance surprises me. I really thought you would have noticed by now."

"Noticed what?" Sesshomaru snarled.

Inuyasha grunted in exertion and twisted his hands. The wrist of Sesshomaru's human arm was ripped off. "That the sword is back in my hands!"

The toad, who had awakened by this time, came scrambling over to Sesshomaru. "But milord! Without the human arm you are unable to hold the sword!"

Inuyasha stood ready for battle, but his breathing was heavy. Blood poured from the hole in his chest. He collapsed to his knees, sticking the sword in the ground in front of him and leaning against it.

"Milord, Inuyasha appears to have lost consciousness," the toad said and headed for the sword.

"Don't approach any closer," Sesshomaru ordered.

The toad looked back questioningly. A small spark of power shot out from the sword, electrifying the toad. He ran out of range yelping. "The sword attacked of it's own accord!"

Sesshomaru studied the sword and Inuyasha for several moments. He seemed to make a decision and turned away. "Let's go Jaken. Tetsusaiga is currently beyond my reach. There is no sense in staying."

As they left, everyone raced toward Inuyasha. As they reached him, he fell over in a pool of his own blood.

"We've got to get him out of here," Kagome cried. "Fast!"

Since Inuyasha was unconscious, Kagome had a bump on her head and Miroku was still weak from the poison they ended up getting a ride to Kaede's from one of Miroku's friends. Hachi was a raccoon-dog demon that could turn into what looked like a giant flying tube sock with large eyes and a mouth.

Miroku sat on Hachi's head, Inuyasha was stretched out in the middle with Kagome and Shippo leaning over him and Mari was seated toward the back, looking into the distance thoughtfully.

"Feeling any better after taking the antidote?" Kagome asked Miroku.

He smiled. "Yes. Your remedy seems to have cured me."

She nodded and looked back to Shippo. "How's he doing?"

"He's hardly moved this whole time," Shippo answered.

Kagome felt Inuyasha's head, a worried frown on her face. "He asked to be taken to Kaede's. His injuries must be even more serious than we thought. Shippo, tell me more about that hive."

"According to the imp, it was Naraku who gave the hive to Sesshomaru."

"Does Inuyasha know about this?" Kagome asked.

Shippo shook his head. "He needed all of his energy to fight Sesshomaru. I knew this news about Naraku would infuriate him and the last thing he needed was a distraction."

Kagome nodded. "Let's not tell him. Otherwise, he'll go after Naraku and he's just too weak and injured for that," she brushed Inuyasha's hair out of his face. "We'll tell him eventually, but for now let's concentrate on helping him recover."

Shippo agreed. "Good idea."

Mari felt a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?" Kagome asked her, concerned.

Mari nodded. "Fine... I just feel a little... I'm fine."

As Kagome moved back to check on Inuyasha, Mari wrapped her arms around her knees and looked off into the distance. She didn't want to worry her friends, but the truth was Mari was far from okay. Her arm still burned from Sesshomaru's touch, her heart was still beating erratically. It couldn't have been from fear, she would have calmed down by now. The skin on her chest felt odd, cold and tingling...

It was probably just aftershock from almost dying. If Inuyasha hadn't attacked when he had, Mari had no doubt that his brother would have killed her.

It unnerved her a little to think about what her friends would be up against if Sesshomaru and Naraku had indeed joined forces. From what she had heard about him, Naraku was ruthless and Sesshomaru was almost as bad if not worse. How could she leave them to face that?

Mari shook her head before she went any farther down that road. As if she could stay and help them! She would only get in the way. At least Kagome was an archer who shot powerful arrows. What could Mari do? Stand on the sidelines and be the gang's cheerleader? It was a sure fire way of getting herself killed and her friends would be killed when they were distracted with trying to protect her.

No, she couldn't stay.

But after this, her life was going to seem incredibly boring.

* * *

**So I think this is a good stopping point for tonight. I will post more chapters tomorrow night. How many depends on how many reviews I get between now and then.**

**Thank you for reading this much. I feel bad that the chapters are so long, but like I said before it's hard to decide on a stopping point for a chapter.**

**Please review! Remember, I am open to comments and suggestions on how to improve my writing or things to have happen in the story. Quite a bit is already written out, but I can still insert things by special request or add things as I write more chapters later. **


	5. Chapter 5

Hachi landed outside Kaede's village and turned back into a raccoon-dog.

"Thanks for the ride Hachi," Kagome said cheerfully.

He bowed to her. "It was my pleasure."

Miroku handed him a coin roll. "A token of our appreciation."

Hachi studied the roll. "Its currency and not a roll of leaves I hope?"

Mari laughed. "You two really have been friends for a long time haven't you?"

Miroku tried to look offended. "I don't know what you mean."

After Hachi had bidden them farewell, Inuyasha stood with difficulty. "Kagome, come with me."

Kagome immediately rushed to put an arm around his waist to hold him up. "You shouldn't be up," she reprimanded him gently. "I know you're stronger than humans, but those are some serious injuries you've got. It's still too early for you to be moving around."

Miroku, Shippo and Mari had started after them when Inuyasha growled over his shoulder. "Who invited you! Quit following!"

They stopped in their tracks. Inuyasha and Kagome moved further into the forest. They ended up at the Bone Eater's Well.

"I didn't even ask you about your injuries," he said.

Kagome felt her head gingerly. "It's just a lump on the head. Inuyasha, I'm sorry. You told me to stay away from Sesshomaru and I didn't listen. I only made things worse. If I had run away when you told me to, you wouldn't have been so seriously injured."

"In the end it was you who saved me with your arrow," he told her. "I'm grateful," his face was serious. "Naraku is the one pulling the strings behind Sesshomaru. Things are getting more and more dangerous."

"Yeah," she agreed. "You're probably right."

He looked shocked. "How can you be so passive? Aren't you scared? We're in serious danger!"

"I'm not afraid," Kagome said, lifting her chin stubbornly. "Naraku is evil. We've got to do what we can to destroy him..."

She gasped as he suddenly pulled her into a hug.

Mari looked away. "We shouldn't be watching this."

She, Miroku and Shippo were hiding behind some trees that surrounded the clearing. The fact that Inuyasha hadn't smelled them proved just how badly he was hurt.

"Inuyasha is very weak from losing so much blood," Miroku responded. "He is in no condition to protect himself or Kagome. What if they were attacked and we were too far away to help them? Plus," he winked. "Don't pretend you're not just a curious as I am."

Kagome was still as stone, obviously in shock. "Inuyasha?" she whispered. "What are you doing...?"

"I was afraid," he said in a low voice. "I thought I was going to lose you. I was terrified."

The hug lasted for a few more moments before Inuyasha suddenly turned around and thrust her away from him. She stumbled into the side of the well.

"I'll hang onto these," he said, holding up the chain that Kagome had been wearing around her neck. Dangling from the end was the chuck of Shikon jewel they had managed to find.

"That's why he hugged her!" Mari exclaimed in a loud whisper. "He wanted to get the jewel off her!"

"Kagome," Inuyasha said harshly. "Go back to your own era!"

With that, he shoved her into the well. Kagome's scream echoed as she fell.

The others hurried forward. "What have you done?!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Have you lost your mind?!" Mari added.

Inuyasha was gazing into the well. "I sent her back... to her own time..."

"How could you do that to her?!" Mari demanded angrily.

His eyes snapped to hers. "Get off my back!"

"But without the jewel Kagome can't come back!" Shippo protested.

"Lay off," Inuyasha snapped. "If she stays here I'll never be able to fight the way I want to. I did what I had to..."

"She could have been hurt!" Mari exclaimed cutting him off. "Didn't you think about that you selfish jerk?!"

Inuyasha growled. Miroku stepped between them. "You sent Kagome back of your own volition," he said sternly. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't take out your frustrations on Mari."

Inuyasha glared at him, then turned his glare to Mari. "Shouldn't you be going too?"

"Gladly!" Mari snapped and stomped toward the well. "Have a nice life Inuyasha!"

The fall was short and Mari landed with a grunt. Her knees stung. The weak light from the top of the well confirmed that she'd skinned her knees pretty good. Hopefully Kagome would have some bandages in her medicine cabinet.

Mari stood and brushed herself off. Stupid Inuaysha. She'd wanted to spend her last few moments in the past saying goodbye to Miroku and Shippo. Now thanks to the moron half-demon she would never get the chance to tell them how much she'd enjoyed their brief friendship. Oh well, her and Kagome could drown their sorrows in ice cream and spend the whole night discussing Inuyasha's faults.

"Hey Kagome!" Mari called. "Are you up there?"

A head appeared at the top.

"Can you toss me a rope or something? These vines don't look very sturdy."

"Very funny!" a familiar voice called in annoyance. "Go home already!"

Mari froze. "Inuyasha?"

"Who did ya think it was?" he asked scornfully.

Another head appeared. "Mari, are you alright?"

"Shippo," Mari called. "I don't understand. It's not working."

"Try harder," Inuyasha said unfeelingly.

"I am!" Mari cried, angry tears forming in her eyes. "It's not working!"

Fortunately the vines were a lot sturdier than they looked and she was able to climb up. Once she was near the top, Miroku lowered his staff to pull her up the rest of the way.

"It didn't work," she said again, her voice had lost it's anger. She sounded stunned. "I can't go home."

Inuyahsa snorted. "Great. Got rid of one human and I'm still stuck with..."

He trailed off at the look on Miroku's face. The monk put an arm comfortingly around Mari, who was beginning to shake. "We'll go and see Lady Kaede," he informed her. "I'm sure she will be able to tell us what needs to be done. Do not fear Mari," he said with a warning look directed at Inuyasha. "We shall not abandon you."

Kaede was quite old and very wise. Her small hut was on the outskirts of the village, right below the hill that housed the village shrine. She didn't seem surprised to see Inuyasha badly injured and only raised an eyebrow at Mari before asking where Kagome was. Shippo had decided to stay at the well, so Miroku explained everything while Kaede bandaged Inuyasha's back and chest.

"Ye will not be able to fight for some time," she told him.

He snorted. "They won't hold me back any longer than three days."

"Not surprising that ye would put on a brave face," she said dryly, then applied a salve to the wound.

Inuyasha howled in pain.

Kaede ignored him and turned to Mari. "So, ye were not able to use the well to go home as Kagome does?"

Mari shook her head, still looking a little shell-shocked. "I don't understand it. It must be because I didn't use the well to get here in the first place."

Kaede nodded. "That may be part of it, but I believe the problem lies in the curse that was placed on ye."

Mari blinked. "The curse?"

"Ye are bound to someone in this time," Kaede explained. "Therefore, it is my belief that ye are bound to this time as well."

Mari looked even paler than before. "You mean... I can't go home...?"

Kaede looked on the girl with pity. "No child. I do not believe ye can."

Mari covered her face with her hands and began to cry. "What am I going to do?"

"It is not much to offer," Kaede told her. "But ye may remain with me for as long as ye wish."

Mari patted Kaede's hand. "Thank you," she said through her tears. "For your kindness. Can you explain this curse to me though? I'm still not sure I understand it. How exactly am I 'bound' to a daemon?"

"Essentially," Kaede explained. "Urasue bound your life to that of a demon. Once ye come into contact with this demon, their mark shall appear on ye. As long as they live, ye shall live. But if ye should die, they shall also die."

Miroku placed a comforting hand on Mari's shoulder. "There must be a way to break the curse," he said, looking at Kaede.

The old woman thought for a moment. "The power of the Shikigami is the only thing I know of that could break a curse this powerful, but as ye know Miroku the practice of Shikigami died out nearly fifty years ago."

Everyone sat in a sad silence for some time, feeling pity for Mari.

Inuyasha stood stiffly. "Let's go Miroku."

"Go?" he asked. "Go where exactly?"

"To track down Naraku. What else?"

"And just where would you have us search? Have you come across a new lead?"

"No," Inuyasha grumbled.

"I want to crush Naraku as much as you do," Miroku said, flexing his hand. "But it won't serve us to go off half-cocked. We have to approach this logically."

Inuyasha sat back down with a thump. "I'm no good at strategy. Action's more my style. You think of something."

Miroku looked thoughtful. "Let's go back to the beginning. You say you fell into Naraku's trap fifty years ago in this very village, correct? So you must have met Naraku in person."

"Not exactly," Inuyasha said, shaking his head. "He was disguised as Kikyo at the time. I have no idea what he looks like."

Miroku shook his head. "It makes no sense. You didn't know Naraku and yet he despised you enough to disguise himself as Kikyo and leave you for dead. Could you have done something in the past that might have caused him to be embittered?"

"How should I know?" Inuyasha asked irritably.

"You said she was priestess right?" Mari asked. "Well, what if it was Kikyo he had a grudge against? What if he hated Kikyo for some reason?"

Inuyasha considered it. "But what could Kikyo have done to him?"

Kaede, who had been listening, spoke up. "I have given this much thought ever since my sister Kikyo was revived by Urasue. Kikyo had told me it was ye Inuyasha that had stolen her Shikon jewel. Do ye not think it's strange?"

"Yeah, come to think of it, "Mari said thoughtfully, "if Naraku disguised himself as you and stole the sacred jewel, why did he continue to terrorize the village as you? Why didn't he just make off with the jewel? Unless he wanted you and Kikyo to hate each other."

Kaede nodded. "Or was Kikyo the true object of his malice? Was he trying to fill her heart with hatred and distrust?"

"What do you mean? Why would he want to do that?" Mari asked.

"While in Kikyo's possession the sacred jewel remained pure. But when her heart became tainted and hateful the jewel also became tainted, affecting it's power. At the time, there was only one person who could have wished for such a terrible outcome," she stood. "I will take ye to the place where this man was last seen."

They followed her through the tall grass outside the village. Near the river, they came upon a cave with a tree growing out of the top of it. The long branches served to partially hide the cave's entrance.

"She was harboring a thief?" Mari asked as they walked.

"Because she pitied him," Kaede explained. "He was unable to move on his own. The man went by the name of Onigumo. He suffered from terrible burns and most of his bones were broken. His face was especially scared. I didn't expect him to survive, but gradually he recovered enough to speak. That was when his true nature revealed itself," she turned to Inuyasha. "After ye were pinned to the tree and my sister died, I came back here. The cave had been completely burned out and Onigumo was gone. Not even his bones were found."

"What does that have to do with me?" Inuyasha asked. "I'm looking for Naraku and he's a demon, not a human like this Onigumo person."

Miroku moved forward. "Let's go inside and take a look shall we?"

The cave was dark and there was soot everywhere. The only unburned patch of ground was in the center of the floor.

"It looks like the fire started from here," Miroku noted and advanced toward the spot.

Kaede's eyes went wide. "That was the spot where Onigumo had been lying."

Miroku suddenly stumbled backward in shock. "I'm sensing the presence of a demon! An evil spirit that has been left behind here for decades!"

"Impossible!" Kaede exclaimed.

"Could it have been a human who left this behind," Miroku asked in disbelief. "Where even grass refuses to grow?"

Inuyasha sniffed. "The spirit left in this cave doesn't belong to any human. It's definitely a demon."

"But if Onigumo was human," Mari asked. "How could he have had the spirit of a demon?"

A cry for help came from outside the cave.

"That's Shippo!" Mari exclaimed and raced outside with the others.

Shippo was being chased by three black wolves with three eyes. Inuyasha immediately leapt forward, scooped up Shippo and took out the apparitions with one swipe of his claws. He landed heavily on his feet. Mari spotted dots of red on the ground.

"Inuyasha!" she called. "Your chest! You're bleeding!"

"His wounds have reopened," Kaede said in alarm.

"Look!" Miroku called, pointing.

A large creature had emerged from the forest and was coming toward them. "Are you the one they call Inuyasha?" it asked with a growl.

"That depends on who's asking," Inuyasha retorted.

"I am Royokan!" the creature growled.

"Royokan?" Kaede asked, confused. "Are ye not the gentle creature who guards the forest?"

"I was," he said. "That was before I got a shard of the sacred jewel. Give me your shards!"

He opened his mouth. Hordes of wolf apparitions came pouring out, racing to attack Inuyasha. There were too many for him to fight.

Miroku stepped in front of him and opened his wind tunnel, sucking the rest of the wolves inside. "Retreat at once," he ordered the creature. "Or I shall unleash my Wind Tunnel upon you."

Royokan growled and slammed his fists into the ground in front of him, sending boulders flying toward them. Miroku sucked them up in his Wind Tunnel. When the dust cleared, Royokan was gone.

"He escaped," Kaede said.

"Inuyasha," Miroku said. "I sense Naraku nearby. I believe Royokan has a jewel fragment embedded in him and through it is being controlled by Naraku."

Inuyasha jerked upright at the mention of his enemy. "Naraku!" he roared. "Come out and face me! One on one!"

He only took two steps before he collapsed.

Mari hurried to put his arm around her shoulders. "You're losing blood again. You have to let Kaede bandage your wounds. You can go after Naraku later."

"Royokan may return for another attack," Kaede warned. "We must flee to the village at once and contemplate our next move."

With Mari supporting him on one side and Miroku on the other, they made their way slowly back toward the village.

* * *

**There we go! Chapter 5 for ya. And just so you know, not every chapter will be based on the series. I have quite a few scenes of my own design in this story.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favorited and followed so far. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it. Please continue to review even if you have already done so. Let me know what you think of certain events, what you think of my handling of the characters, what you think of the length of my chapters, what you think is going to happen... or if you just want to fangirl over the different hotties in Inuyasha. XD**

**Sesshomaru : *rolls eyes***

**Myst : Your life would be boring without me.**

**Sesshomaru : My life would be more sane without you.**

**Myst : Like I said, boring. On to the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chappie! I will do maybe two more tonight, then tomorrow night I have a few to upload in my other story. If you like my writing check out my other stories.**

**This time I've got Sango doing the legal stuff. Sango?**

**Sango : Why am I doing this again?**

**Myst : Because I asked you to.**

**Sango : *sigh* Will you tell me where Kilala's squeak toy is after this?**

**Myst : ... maybe...**

**Sango : *shakes head* anyway, Myst does not own Inuyasha or the rest of us. Most of this story is based on the series. Am I done now?**

* * *

The loud banging on the hut door echoed through the forest. Inuyasha was lying on the floor, tied up, repeatedly slamming his feet into the door trying to break it.

"Give it up Inuyasha," Shippo told him. "Those seals are designed to keep the demons out and you in."

"But who says I need to be sealed inside?!" Inuyasha demanded. "Open up!"

"Calm down Inuyasha," Mari said gently. "I know you're frustrated, but you can't afford to lose anymore blood. Please," she said, kneeling beside him. "Just rest for one night?"

He looked ready to argue when the door slid open. "You've been knocking around in here for hours," Miroku said as he entered. "Give it a rest already."

"Then untie me!" Inuyasha demanded and tried to lurch to his feet.

Miroku knocked him over again with his staff. "Lady Kaede, if you would be so kind as to seal the door once again?"

She nodded. "Consider it done," she stepped inside and sealed the door. "We should be safe for the night."

It was rather crowded with all five of them in the small hut, but everyone managed to find a place to sit.

"This is ridiculous!" Inuyasha protested. "I don't need rest! I need to go after Naraku while his scent is still fresh!"

"I'm inclined to want to rush after him as well," Miroku said. "But you must recover from your injuries first. Naraku's strength is unparalleled. We need to face him at our strongest, or our fates will be short-lived."

"Isn't that why ye sent Kagome back to her own time in the first place?" Kaede added.

Inuyasha growled. "Miroku, are you a man or a mouse? I for one am fully prepared to face Naraku once and for all."

"You can barely take your brother when you're well," Mari pointed out. "How do you think you're going to take Naraku when you can barely take two steps?"

He snarled at her. "Who asked you?"

Miroku sighed. "The energy you are wasting by arguing could be spent healing. We should get some sleep. If we see improvement in your wounds by tomorrow evening, we shall untie you."

Kaede blew out the lamp and everyone settled in for the night.

Mari rolled to face the wall. Sleep was beyond her. The whole day she had been able to distract herself by focusing on Inuyasha's problems, but now that she was alone with her thoughts she had to face her own.

Her mother would be frantic. Masato would probably turn Japan upside down looking for her. After a few years and several Unsolved Mysteries episodes, maybe they would let her memory die in peace. What could she do in the past? Make a life for herself? Live and die in obscurity? At least Kaede had offered her a home for now, but what would happen when Kaede died?

Mari gave brief consideration to becoming a traveling minstrel, but that would probably mess up time itself. Just the thought of trying to explain 'One Girl Revolution' to Shippo gave her a headache.

A traveling storyteller? Maybe. She had seen enough Disney movies that she could probably get away with it, as long as she stuck to the Princess movies with maybe the Lion King and Peter Pan thrown in for the boys. She'd try it out on the guys before they left and see what happened.

But if she did wander the countryside telling stories she would have to have a way to defend herself from demons. Maybe she could borrow a sword from Kaede and convince Inuyasha to teach her how to use it. But did she really have the nerve to kill something, even if it was a demon bent on eating her?

And a sword would only work against weak demons. What if she came across one that was as powerful as Sesshomaru? What if she ran into Sesshomaru himself? Probably run and hide, for all the good it would do her. He'd probably kill her on sight for taunting him before.

A burning sensation had Mari rubbing her chest. Probably just a bruise from the battle. She'd probably be as purple as an eggplant in the morning. She tried to ignore the pain and closed her eyes.

"Mari?" a voice asked. "Are you asleep?"

"What is it Shippo?" Mari asked quietly.

"I was just thinking about Kagome. Do you think what Kaede said was true, that Inuyasha sent her back to keep her out of danger?"

"Yes, I think that's exactly the reason."

"But why? If he cares about her shouldn't he want to keep her here to look after her himself?"

"Not if he thinks being with him is what's putting her in danger."

Shippo chewed on that for a moment, then asked. "Mari? Do you think Kagome is okay?"

Mari laughed softly. "No. I think she's probably mad as a hornet. But eventually she'll forgive Inuyasha for what he did."

"What about you Mari? Are you okay?"

"We should get some sleep Shippo. We'll talk more tomorrow okay?"

"Goodnight Mari," Shippo said a little too understandingly.

Was she okay? No, she wasn't. But maybe, with a little luck, she would be eventually.

Royokan came crashing through the forest, entering the clearing. He sniffed the air and snarled. "Where is it?!" he roared. "I know it's here!"

From their places in front of the hut, Miroku and Kaede didn't move a muscle as he approached. Mari watched from the small window. "He's back," she told Inuaysha and Shippo. "And he's bigger than before."

"Naraku must have embedded another jewel shard inside him," Shippo said. "As long as Miroku and Kaede don't move, he won't be able to see the hut."

"Let me out of here and I'll take him down," Inuyasha demanded.

Mari shook her head. "You'll reopen your wound again."

There were several tense minutes while Royokan searched for the hut, getting angrier and angrier with each passing second.

Suddenly an arrow came flying from the trees heading straight for Kaede.

"Don't move!" she warned Miroku.

"I have no choice!" he exclaimed and deflected the arrow with his staff. The barrier shattered and the hut was revealed.

Royokan roared and charged. He slammed his fist into the hut, demolishing it.

When the dust cleared, Inuyasha was tossing the last few bits of rope off him. "I owe you one Royokan for getting me out of that hut, where my so called friends and that hag sealed me inside."

"For your protection I might add," Kaede said dryly.

"Gratitude doesn't come naturally to him," Miroku said just as dryly.

While Inuyasha fought Royokan, Miroku and Kaede hurried toward the demolished hut. Shippo was just moving out from under the debris. "Mari was by the window!" he exclaimed. "I don't know where she is now!"

They found her under part of the roof. She coughed and groaned. "I'm okay, I think."

Miroku helped her to her feet. "We need to get to safety."

From near the line of trees, they watched the battle. Royokan should have been an easy opponent, but Inuyasha seemed slow and his timing was badly off. Royokan lunged forward and caught him in his mouth. Shaking him like a rag doll, he slammed Inuyasha into the ground. The jewel fragment went flying and landed a few yards away.

Royokan made a beeline for it. "The jewel! It must be mine!"

Inuyasha headed for it as well, but was slightly slower than Royokan.

Before Royokan could reach it, a blur came out of nowhere and snatched up the jewel fragment.

"Don't worry! I've got it!"

"Shippo!" Inuyasha called, then turned back to Royokan who came charging to attack.

"Get behind me!" Miroku ordered. "I'll use my Wind Tunnel!"

Something in the sky nearby caught Mari's eye. She snagged Miroku's sleeve. "You can't! Look!"

About twenty of the poison insects from before were hovering, watching Miroku intently. Frustrated, Miroku lowered his arm.

Shippo raced off toward the woods with Royokan's wolf apparitions right behind him.

Inuyasha tried to go after him, only to be blocked by Royokan, who kicked Inuyasha nearly across the field.

"Just as we feared," Miroku said. "His strength has not fully returned."

Mari shook her head. "It's more than that. Without Kagome to protect, Inuyasha can't reach fight to the fullest. He needs her in more ways than just detecting jewel shards."

"Enough!" Inuyasha growled. "Kagome is gone for good! We're on our own now!" he said, flexing his hands and baring his teeth. "She will never see these dangerous battles again!"

It seemed endless. Without Kagome to tell them where the jewel shard was located in Royokan's body there was no way to tell where to hit to take him down. He seemed impervious to pain and continued to attack relentlessly. With the poisonous insects hovering nearby, Miroku could do nothing to help his friend.

After grabbing the arm that Royokan tried to hit him with and body slamming him, Inuyasha suddenly paused and turned abruptly toward the forest in surprise.

"That's Kagome!" He exclaimed. "I'd know her scent anywhere!" He raced off into the forest.

The others had no choice but to follow him.

They caught up with him at the Bone Eater's Well just in time to see him dispatch the wolf apparitions as they were trying to attack something inside. Royokan came barreling out of the trees. Inuyasha uprooted a large tree and shoved it down the badger-demon's throat. Royokan choked and fell backwards, out cold.

They all looked toward the well. A figure was climbing slowly out of it. "Inuyasha?"

"What are you doing here?" he asked gruffly. "I told you to stay away...!"

He was cut off when Kagome raced forward and threw her arms around him. "Oh Inuyasha!" she cried. "I was sure you had died from your injuries because you didn't come back for me this time."

"You should have listened," he told her gently. "I told you never to return."

"I know," she said, pulling back to look at him. "But I had to. I needed to see you again."

He stared at her like he had never seen her before.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, sniffling a little. "Are you trying to say you didn't feel the same way about me? I spent all that time worrying about you and for what?!" she demanded, getting more upset. "You didn't even care that I was gone!" tears formed in her eyes. "You just don't get it do you?"

Inuyasha looked panicked. "Aw come on Kagome, enough with the tears," he pleaded. "Don't be sad over me..."

"Who said anything about being sad?!" she demanded angrily. "I'm crying out of frustration!"

Mari had moved toward the well to pull Shippo out. "Ten seconds and they're already at it. Is that a record for them?"

Shippo shrugged. "At least everything is back to normal. Or it will be after Kagome finds the shards in Royokan so we can remove it."

As Kagome and Kaede were removing the shards from Royokan, Mari suddenly looked at Miroku. "Hey, those insects are gone."

Miroku looked around in shock. "You're right. That is strange."

Kagome's head jerked up. "I sense a lot of fragments nearby! Ten... no, twenty... there's too many to count!"

That was all Inuyasha needed to hear. He raced off into the direction Kagome indicated. Everyone hurried to follow him. About half a football field away from the Bone Eater's Well they found a man dressed in white furs. The hood of the robe was made from a baboon head, which covered the man's face.

"It's you isn't it?" Inuyasha asked. "At last I found you."

The man said nothing.

"Answer me one thing before I avenge Kikyo's death," Inuyasha snarled. "Naraku, why do you bear such a grudge against me?"

The man spoke in a deep, somewhat hoarse voice. It was darkly seductive, a voice that could convince you to do almost anything. "I suppose you wish an answer to that question, else eternal rest will surely elude you in death." He turned to Kaede and chuckled. "Kaede... age has not been kind to you."

"Do ye know me?" she asked. "Aye Onigumo, is that not your name?"

"Onigumo," he repeated. "That name brings me such fond memories," he chuckled. "Nay, I am Naraku. Not Onigumo. Yet it cannot be denied that I was born of Onigumo's flesh fifty years ago. He was a foolish man indeed. He began to foster desires for the kind-hearted young priestess who nursed him. Eventually he succumbed to his desires and called for the demons. He gave them his flesh to feast on. The demons merged to become one named Naraku, myself. It required countless demons to create my body. Because the priestess Kikyo was so powerless, the region teemed with them. Her power had diminished because she had fallen in love with a worthless half-demon," he said over Inuyasha's growls. "She gave in to her childish desires and attempted to use the Shikon Jewel for her own purposes. For that, she was punished. And you, Inuyasha, you suffered the punishment as well."

"You bastard!" Inuyasha snarled. "You are to blame for everything that happened! You deceived Kikyo and I! You tricked us into trying to kill each other!"

"Then tell me," Naraku retorted. "How was it that the trust you held in each another was so easily destroyed?"

"What are you saying?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously.

"It was anger, and bitter anger that set you against each other. That, Inuyasha, is the true legacy for the trust you supposedly held for one another. Even Kikyo couldn't comprehend it. She should have chosen to live and used the power of the sacred jewel to save her. Instead, she chose death. Had she pleaded for her life, her pathetic wretched wish would have been easily granted. Then she would have understood the ultimate truth of darkness: the Shikon Jewel grows more beautiful when it has been tainted with malice."

"I've heard enough from you," Inuyasha announced and raced to attack him. "I'll rip you apart to show you what malice means."

A dark cloud suddenly covered the clearing.

"Don't breath it in!" Miroku warned. "It's poison gas!"

Everyone cover their faces and ran. When the gas cleared Inuyasha was standing where Naraku had been, only he was no where to be seen.

"He got away," Inuyasha snarled. "Naraku! Come back and fight me!"

The forest was still and silent.

* * *

**I realize these chapters are getting longer. I can't help it! It's hard finding good stopping points.**

**Sesshomaru : No, you just talk too much.**

**Myst : *sticks tongue out***

**Sesshomaru : Very charming.**

**Myst : Whatever. Don't forget to review everyone!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Myst : *gasp* AmyRoseAlice! How did you guess the secret?!**

**Sesshomaru : You can't be serious.**

**Myst : You told didn't you?!**

**Sesshomaru : I didn't need to. As I said, you are not nearly as sneaky as you think you are.**

**Myst : That's not nice! Make it up to me by doing the legal stuff.**

**Sesshomaru : No.**

**Myst : Fine Mr. Grump. I'll do it this time : I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.**

**Sesshomaru : Thank the powers that be for that.**

**Myst : *glares* I'll take down the fan-girl barrier.**

**Sesshomaru : You wouldn't dare.**

**Myst : Watch me. Enjoy the chappie everyone while Sesshy runs for his life from rabid fangirls.**

* * *

Mari added another bundle of sticks to the fire. Kaede had told her to keep the mixture boiling.

It had been nearly a week since Kagome and the others had left. Kagome had asked her to go with them, but Mari had declined. Kagome and Shippo had promised to come and visit soon.

In the short week she had been living with Kaede Mari had learned a lot from the old priestess. Not only had she learned about herbs and how to make medicine, she had also been given a cooking lesson or two. It was different cooking over an open fire when you were used to an electric stove, but after her first burned meal Mari had been getting better.

Mari had also seen how much Kaede did for her village. Everyone loved and appreciated her medicines, counsel and advice. Even if she couldn't heal the wound completely, Kaede always had an encouraging word for those who came to see her. She took Mari with her everywhere she went. It made Mari feel good to know that she was helping people. Kaede had told her that she had a gift for empathy. Since Mari was still a virgin, Kaede had even mentioned possibly training her to take her place as the village priestess. Mari could definitely think of worse ways to spend the rest of her life than helping people, even if she would never have the makings of a Feudal gourmet cook.

"How is the tea coming child?" Kaede asked.

"Good I think," Mari answered, reaching for an herb. "Just a little more of this and..." She broke off at the sudden sharp burning pain in her chest. The burning sensation had been bothering her for a while, but now it was starting to get worse and more frequent.

"What is it child?" Kaede asked, concerned.

"I don't know," Mari answered. "A pain in my chest that won't go away." She pulled down her top enough to look at the area where the pain was coming from. She gasped.

There was a dark moon-shaped mark on her chest right over her heart.

"Kaede!" she cried in alarm.

The old woman was at her side in an instant. She gasped when she saw the mark. "Oh no..."

"What is it?" Mari asked, the look on Kaede's face scaring her more than anything.

"Tis the mark of the demon ye are bound to," she gazed at Mari gravely. "I pity ye, for the demon ye are bound to is very cold-hearted indeed."

"Who?" Mari asked fearfully.

"The mark of the crescent moon is the mark of the Lord of the West, Inuyasha's brother Sesshomaru."

Mari looked like she was going to faint. "What...? No... it's not possible... not him... it can't be..."

"The last time ye saw him, did ye and he come into contact?"

"No..." Mari said, then thought back. "Yes... but it didn't count. I rammed into him to keep him from hurting Kagome and Inuyasha. He pushed me away from him. That was all."

"That was all that was needed. Ye are bound to him and he to ye."

Mari covered her face with her hands. "What do I do?"

"Ye must go to him."

Her head snapped up. "I can't! He's totally ruthless and unreasonable! He'll kill me!"

"If he kills ye, he kills himself," Kaede assured her.

"But how can I tell him? What if he doesn't believe me?"

"Ye have his mark on ye without him putting it there," Kaede answered. "That will be proof enough."

Mari shuddered. "I don't know if I can do it Lady Kaede. Travel with Sesshomaru? He's so cold and mean. How will I survive?"

Kaede patted her shoulder comfortingly. "Have courage Mari. Ye are a lot stronger then ye believe. I know ye will be fine. And Sesshomaru may be hard, but he is also strong. He will protect ye. I would have been honored to have ye as my apprentice," Kaede told her kindly. "I shall miss ye child, and my thoughts will always be with ye."

Mari hugged the old woman. "Thank you. I can't tell you how much your kindness has meant to me."

Kaede packed her a pouch with some food and medicinal herbs.

Stepping outside the hut, Mari turned to Kaede. "I need you to promise me one thing."

"Anything child."

"Don't tell Kagome and the others. I'm afraid that... I just don't want them to know."

Kaede nodded understandingly. "As ye wish."

Taking a deep breath, Mari set off toward the unknown.

Mari stood on the hilltop and looked over the valley. This was getting ridiculous. Kaede had said that the mark would lead her to Sesshomaru. It would have been a lot easier if he would stay in one place. The guy moved around constantly. At this rate she was never going to catch up with him.

She wasn't even sure if she wanted to catch up with him. Just how was she supposed to explain herself?

_Hey Sesshomaru, remember me? Yeah I'm the annoying human girl that pissed you off the last time we met. Sorry to be the one to tell you, but because of a curse that was placed on me by Urasue my life is now bound to yours. That's not gonna be a problem is it?_

Yeah, she could just see how that would go over. If he didn't kill her by the second sentence, his little toad follower would kill her before she could finish the third.

A cloud passed over her, blocking the sun. Mari looked up in annoyance. What else could go wrong?

She should've known better than to ask such a stupid question.

It wasn't a cloud blocking the sun, but a two-headed dragon. Riding on it's back was none other than Sesshomaru himself.

Mari did the first thing that popped into her mind.

Ran as fast as she could.

She didn't get far. A weight knocked her to the ground. She rolled over to see the toad standing over her, waving his staff threateningly.

"Brazen wench!" he screeched. "How dare you follow Lord Sesshomaru in this fashion?!"

Mari ignored him and looked at Sesshomaru, who had landed next them. "Sesshomaru, I have something incredibly important to tell you."

"How dare you address Lord Sesshomaru that way?!" the toad screeched. "You shall pay for your insolence!"

"Stop Jaken."

The toad froze. "But milord..."

Sesshomaru was looking at Mari. "Speak. You have two minutes before I allow Jaken to kill you."

Mari took a deep breath and got up. "It's a long story, but the condensed version is that I ended up in Urasue's cave. She thought I was trying to steal from her, which I wasn't, but to punish me she cursed me. My life is bound to a demon. A few days ago a mark appeared on me and it..."

"The two minutes are up!" Jaken exclaimed. "Prepare to die foolish human!"

In what was probably going to be her final act, Mari looked at Sesshomaru and pulled her top down just enough for him to see the mark. His eyes widened. He kicked Jaken in the back of the head, sending him sprawling.

"Milord! Why...?"

"You tried to kill me Jaken," Sesshomaru said.

The poor toad sputtered. "I... I would never!"

Sesshomaru ignored him and turned back to Mari. "So, you are bound to me are you?"

Mari nodded. "I'm truly sorry about this. It wasn't my choice. Urasue said the curse was random. When I came into contact with you..."

"When you ran into me," he said pointedly.

"When we touched," she continued just as pointedly. "The curse was activated. If I die, you die."

"I am well aware of the workings of such a curse," he said dismissive-ly. He turned and moved away. "Get on."

"Huh?" Mari asked, then realized he was talking about the dragon. "Oh."

And that, it seemed, was that.

They traveled a long way and didn't stop til nightfall. Mari had wanted to ask where they were going, but she also hadn't wanted to draw attention to herself.

When they stopped for the night, Mari slid off the dragon and yawned.

"How can you be tired?" Jaken asked scornfully. "All you did was ride around for the past few hours girl."

"My name is Mari," she said, eyeing him. "Not 'girl'. Feel free to call me by my name. I don't call you little green toad."

He sputtered in anger. "You will address me as Master Jaken, pathetic human!"

"When you stop calling me pathetic human, little green toad."

She ignored his tantrum and moved off to find a spot of grass for herself. Sesshomaru had taken off, but she could tell he wasn't far away. She wondered absently what he was doing and why he didn't camp with them.

By the time Jaken's snores drifted across the clearing Mari was still awake and staring at the stars. Restless, she got up and made her way to a stream nearby.

The cool water felt good on her face. She cupped some in her hand to rub on the back of her neck. She stared at the dark swirling water and pondered her current straights.

Her life had changed so much in as little as two weeks. A month ago she had been stressing over the best outfit to wear to go job hunting. Now she was in Feudal Japan stressing about keeping herself alive.

Was this really going to be her life from now on? Traveling around with a hyper-active toad who thought all humans were worthless, following a ruthless and cruel demon who would have thought nothing of killing her had she not been bound to him?

Before she had come to the past, Mari had planned some things about her future. The whole career path had been fuzzy, but she'd been certain about one thing. She had wanted to get married and have children.

That dream was gone with the wind now. Even if she found a man crazy enough to want to marry a girl who was bound to a demon, she was certain that Sesshomaru would never allow her to marry just to make her miserable.

Her life stretched out before her... endless, dark, empty and lonely...

Her chest felt heavy and it soon became difficult to breathe. Tears rolled down her face. She covered her mouth to keep the sobs from escaping. She was having a panic attack. She'd had one before when she had been admitted to the hospital for a severe case of the flu. She had learned the hard way that she was terrified of hospitals.

The key was to breath deeply and slowly. She kept a hand over her mouth to stifle the noise. She didn't want to wake Jaken and receive a lecture on the inferiority of humans.

"What are you doing?"

Mari froze and wanted to die. Of all people who could have found her, why did it have to be him? He was the last person she wanted to see her in this condition.

She waved a hand passively. "It's... nothing..." she gasped.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "Why do you weep?"

"Just a... panic... attack..." she breathed. "I've had... them before... I just... need... a minute... to calm down..." she stood and moved back toward the trees. "Please. I don't want... anyone to see me... like this..."

He watched her go, then bent to examine the ground where she had been kneeling.

He straightened and stared after her. "Interesting..."

* * *

**Myst : Ha! Wasn't expecting that were ya?**

**Sesshomaru : Actually I was, since I already know what foolishness you are planning-**

**Myst : Hush up. How did you get away from the fangirls?**

**Sesshomaru : I am Sesshomaru. It was child's play to lose them.**

**Myst : You turned them loose on Koga didn't you?**

**Sesshomaru : It's every demon for himself when it comes to those rabid creatures.**

**Myst : You're so mean! Review everyone, while I go and save Koga.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I had this all ready to post and then my stupid computer decided to do an update and closed out the window. *grumbles***

**Anyway, I wanted to start off the final chapter for tonight with a warning : a character will be introduced in this chappie and they are not portrayed in the best of lights. Please don't be angry and attack me. I do not really see the character this way, but their attitude did not change until later in the series. I promise it will be better later-**

**Sesshomaru : Stop stalling and get on with it.**

**Myst : Fine Mr. Grump. This time I have Jaken to do the legal stuff for us. Jaken you're up.**

**Jaken : *clears throat* This human wench does not own Inuyasha or anything related to it. The very idea that she could own Lord Sesshomaru is laughable on the edge of blasphemous. No one could ever presume to own the great Lord Sesshomaru, might and powerful Lord of the West who is has no equal in strength or-**

**Myst : aAright enough ass-kissing Jaken. **

* * *

She was going to kill someone.

She was going to kill someone and not feel any remorse.

And she already knew who that someone would be.

She eyed the little green toad ahead of her, squawking away about the failings of all humans in general. She had been listening to the same lecture for nearly a week now. She had looked at Sesshomaru pointedly numerous times for him to intercede, but all he did was sit passively. When he was around at all. Most of the time it was just her and Jaken. A situation that was soon going to prove fatal to the annoying little creature.

The only thing she could figure was that Sesshomaru was getting a kick out of watching her try to control her temper. It was like he was waiting to see how much it would take for her to lose her cool.

Well if Jaken didn't give his mouth a rest soon...

"And furthermore," Jaken rattled on. "Humans are as slow as sloths! I don't know how they manage to go anywhere at the snail's pace they all shuffle along to. The only time you do not slow us down is when you are riding the dragon."

Mari rubbed her forehead. "Alright, you've made your point several times already. Yes I'm slow, weak, useless and a general nuisance. Now that I have agreed with you, will you give it a rest for a while?"

Jaken snorted. "And another thing, humans are very rude. Such arrogance is misplaced in a species that is so helpless."

Mari threw her hands in the air. "I give up!" she snapped. "What is your problem with me?" she demanded. "I haven't done anything to you that I'm aware of."

"It's not just you," Jaken said shortly. "It's humans in general. They are a pesky species who think they have a right to turn demon's out of their very own land. We were here long before you all. We are the only ones that have the power to hold this land. Humans enjoy taking what isn't theirs."

To his shock, Mari nodded. "You are right about that. Humans do tend to want to take things that don't belong to them. It's the same where I come from. There are no demons, but the people go to war over land, resources, power, riches and even things as trivial as insults. I can understand your frustration. But at the same time, you have to realize that not all humans are like that. It would be like saying all demons are like Sesshomaru."

Jaken snorted. "No one equals Lord Sesshomaru," he paused and his eyes narrowed. "You seem wise for a young human girl."

Mari shrugged. "I have my philosophical moments. I guess what I'm trying to say is, don't judge me by the humans you have dealt with in the past. I'm different."

Jaken nodded. "That is true. You are much more strange."

Mari glared at him, then stood. "Well this strange girl is going to wash off in the river."

"What is the purpose of such an activity?" Jaken demanded.

"Just because I'm traveling with demons doesn't mean I have to smell like them."

Jaken looked ready to squawk in protest, then he sniffed himself. He made a face. "Be that as it may," he conceded. "It's too dangerous."

"I'm going with or without you," she announced, heading for the river. Jaken followed, complaining and making worried noises the whole way.

Mari removed her kimono at the river to wash it. She still had her thin shift on underneath so she wasn't completely bare, but she still felt a little self-conscious just the same. Once her kimono was washed and laying across a rock to dry, Mari stepped into the chilly water. The water came to her knees. She shivered, but knelt in the water and washed her body as well as she could without soap. She made a mental note to stop at the next village they came across and haggle for some. She undid her hair from it's braid, letting it fall around her shoulders. Mari had been meaning to get it cut before she had come to the past. Maybe she could borrow a knife from somewhere and do it herself.

She had just finished scrubbing her hair when Jaken made impatient noises on the bank. "Alright," he said. "You're clean, now come out at once."

Mari suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. "Jaken, if you're so worried why don't you stand watch?"

"Master Jaken," he corrected her sharply. "And I am not concerned about you. I am concerned about myself. If anything happened to you Lord Sesshomaru would have my head!"

"If anything happened to me, Sesshomaru would be dead too," Mari pointed out.

Jaken snorted. "He'd find a way to come back from the dead and slay me."

Mari laughed. The sound made Jaken jump in surprise. He'd never heard a human laugh so freely before.

"Oh Jaken," she said, chuckling. "You're priceless."

He snorted and grumbled. "Master Jaken."

Mari stood and was wringing out her hair when the water bubbled near her. "Uh... Jaken?"

The water in front of her seemed to explode. A large frog-like creature had appeared. His eyes widened when he saw her.

"Human girl!" he giggled in a strangely childish voice. "Pretty yummy human girl!"

"Uchiji!" Jaken said irritably. "There is nothing for you here. Begone!"

Ignoring him, the frog's long tongue darted out and licked her face. Mari exclaimed in disgust and fell backward into the water.

"Ooh, girl tastes so good!" the frog said excitedly. He scooped Mari up in one arm and took giant leaps down stream.

Mari's cries for help were useless as Jaken's running form disappeared from view.

The frog hopped until they came to a bog. Leaping high into the air, he dropped Mari over a clear area. She landed up to her elbows in mud. The mud was thick like pancake batter. In an instant she was firmly stuck. Something poking out of the mud near her caught her eye. When she realized what it was, she screamed.

Bones.

Human and demon bones were scattered throughout the bog. The horror of it caused her to panic, thrashing around in desperation.

The frog laughed with glee. "Struggle! Yes, yes, struggle long and hard! Uchiji wants girl to be good and tired when he eats you!"

He was seated at the edge of the mud, watching her like a kid waiting for cookies to cool on a rack.

"If you're going to eat me," she cried, caught between terror and anger. "Why don't you just do it?!"

He giggled again. "Not yet, not yet. Girl needs to soak more. The mud with make her skin soft and tender and oh so sweet."

Mari felt sick. She had to fight for control before she descended into another panic attack. This wasn't happening. She was not about to be eaten by a creepy frog who was marinating her in mud because he liked his meat tenderized. She was not about to die in the Feudal Era as a demon's dinner, especially when she was supposed to be bound to one of the most powerful demons in the land. Wouldn't Sesshomaru sense she was in danger and come after her? Didn't he have a feeling that his life was about to end along with hers?

The tall grass around the bog rippled. The toad looked curious but not nervous. All she needed was for him to have a buddy for dinner. She really didn't know if she could keep it together while they discussed how to divide her between them.

The grass parted and two wolves came through, sniffing the air. A third figure appeared moments later.

Mari blinked. At first she thought he was human, but his fangs and tail gave him away as a demon. He had long black hair pulled back in a pony tail, blue eyes and muscular arms and legs.

"Koga!" the frog chortled. "I heard that Koga was made leader of his tribe. Yes, yes!"

The wolf-man nodded. "Uchiji, I see I interrupted a meal."

Uchiji giggled and waved a hand toward Mari. "A pretty human girl caught upstream. Join Uchiji? Koga may have her liver."

Mari went even paler then before, if such a thing were possible.

Koga gave the girl in the mud a once-over. She was pretty. The frog had gotten that right. Her skin was clear and smooth, her lips rosy and full. Long thick curly dark hair ran to a waist that was made to be spanned by a man's hands. Large pale green eyes betrayed an innocence that had the alpha-male in him snarling with desire. The hunger he felt had nothing to do with eating her.

He turned his attention back to Uchiji. "I'm searching for a hunting party of mine that went missing. Seen 'em around?"

The frog blinked. "No, no. Koga knows Uchiji doesn't go into the mountains. Too dry."

Koga arched an eyebrow. "So if I searched your bog, I wouldn't find wolf bones?"

The frog looked uncomfortable. "Yes, yes. Not Uchiji's fault! Wolves got caught and drowned."

"Why didn't you bring the bodies to me?" Koga asked pointedly.

Mari hadn't known it was possible for frogs to sweat. "Uchiji was hungry. Hadn't eaten in five days. Koga must believe Uchiji!"

Koga narrowed his eyes and raised his hand. "No," he said, his voice like stone. "I don't."

He motioned with his hand. Uchiji screamed as the wolves attacked him. Mari looked away. The sickening crunch of bones and the sound of ripping flesh made her wince.

When it was over, Koga turned to go.

"Hey, hold on!" Mari yelled.

He stopped and glanced over his shoulder. "What?"

"I can't get out," she said, jerking a little to demonstrate.

"How is that my problem?"

Mari bit back a smart-aleck comment. "Can you give me a hand? Help me out of here?"

"And why would I do that?"

She blinked. "Because it's the right thing to do."

He laughed mockingly. "You have to work on your arguments," he said and turned away from her.

"Wait!" Mari cried desperately. "Please help me."

"Don't beg," he said coldly. "It's pathetic."

He disappeared into the grass. His footsteps faded.

"Come back!" Mari pleaded. "Please help me! Don't leave me here! Please!"

The silence was deafening.

By the time to sun had set Mari's limbs were numb, her throat was hoarse from calling for help, she was shivering from the cold, exhausted from struggling and terrified of every noise. Several large ugly demons had tried to get at her but had eventually moved on, probably afraid of becoming caught in the bog themselves. But it was only a matter of time before something came along with long arms or a long neck.

The only upside she had found had been that the mud was doing wonders for her skin. It wasn't much of an upside, but it was the only thing that kept her from giving up and burying her face under the mud to suffocate.

How could she have been so stupid? She should have listened to Jaken about the danger. She had to learn that just because she was bound to a powerful demon didn't mean she was off limits for others.

The thought of demons brought the face of the wolf-man into her mind. How much lower could you get then to run out on a damsel in distress? She couldn't believe he had just left her without a second thought. What was it with the men in the Feudal Era? They either wanted to burn her, eat her, abandon her or have her bear their children.

Where was her knight in shining armor? On a coffee break? At this point she'd take a decent guy who would help her out of the mud. No white horse, shining armor or knight status required.

Faint footsteps had her raising her head wearily. What now?

"Girl? Girl, where are you? Please answer! Please answer me!"

"Jaken?" she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "Jaken!" she strained to make her voice louder.

"Girl!" he exclaimed. "I can hear you! Keep calling out!"

"I'm over here! Hurry, I can't get out!"

The toad burst through the grass, nearly toppling into the bog. "What are you doing in there?" he asked and looked around. "Where is Uchiji?"

"What's left of him is over there," Mari gestured with her head.

Jaken looked and squawked. "What happened here?!"

"A wolf-guy named Koga," Mari explained. "He ordered his wolves to attack. Then he left," her voice caught on the words. "I begged him to help me and he just left me here."

Jaken looked uncomfortable. "Now, now, there is no time for hysterics right now. We have to get you out of there before Lord Sesshomaru..." he realized Mari wasn't listening anymore. He gulped. "He's right behind me, isn't he?"

Mari nodded.

Jaken slowly turned and squeaked in alarm. "Milord! I did not expect you back so soon!"

"Jaken," Sesshomaru said flatly. "Why is she in a bog filled with bones?"

Jaken broke out into a cold sweat. "Well," he gulped. "You see milord... what happened was... eh..."

"It was my fault," Mari broke in. "I went for a walk by myself and tripped. I got stuck in this bog and Jaken has been trying to get me out."

Sesshomaru slide his gaze from Jaken to Mari and back again. Without a word, he turned and walked away.

Jaken whimpered miserably. "I thank you for your efforts girl, but it is useless. He is definitely going to kill me this time."

"We'll deal with that problem when it comes," Mari said. "For now, let's concentrate on getting me out of here."

Fifteen minutes later saw her no closer to freedom than before. Jaken tried vines, rocks and reeds. Everything either broke, sunk or became stuck along with her. They were running out of ideas when Sesshomaru returned. He was riding upon the two-headed dragon. He flew out over the bog. Reaching over, her wrapped an arm around her waist and with a swift yank had her free of the mud. Jaken jumped on the dragon's tail as they flew by.

Mari shivered violently. She tried to convince herself it was only the cold that was causing it.

Not that she wasn't freezing. The shivering was so bad there were a couple of times she was afraid she was going to fall off the dragon's back, but she didn't dare lean against Sesshomaru. Number one he wouldn't have stood for it and she really didn't want to piss him off any more than he likely already was with her.

The second reason was because she was so filthy. Her arms and legs were caked with mud. Even the ends of her hair had mud on them. Not to mention the fact that she was barely dressed.

That thought made her blush furiously. She was painfully aware that Sesshomaru was seeing her in her shift alone. She felt almost as exposed as if she had been wearing a bikini. Not that she deluded herself with imagining that he cared, but there was no denying that he was hot and his looks alone were more than enough to make her feel incredibly embarrassed that he was seeing her this way.

They ended up back at the spot where she and Jaken had been earlier that afternoon. The second they landed, Mari slid off the dragon. "I should go and get my clothes," she said, refusing to look at them. "It'll just take a second."

She raced away before she could be stopped. Her clothes were still by the river where she had left them. It surprised her that no one had stolen them.

Mari took a few moments to scrub the mud from her. The look of it, the feel of it, the smell of it all reminded her of the past terrifying hours.

By the time she had dressed and returned to the camp she was wet, still shivering and her feet felt like blocks of ice. Jaken, who was lighting a fire with his staff, looked up as she approached. "Come here girl and warm yourself by the fire."

"Thank you Jaken," Mari said.

He snorted. "Master Jaken. And it was Lord Sesshomaru who ordered it. But don't go thinking you're important. The last thing we need is for you to slow us down by catching a cold."

Mari nodded. "I understand," she said and sat in front of the fire obediently, hugging her legs and resting her chin on her knees.

Jaken arched an eyebrow. "What is this? You've never been so subservient before."

Mari stared into the fire. "It's been a long day Jaken," she said quietly. "I have no energy left to argue with you. Where did Sesshomaru go?" she added when he opened his mouth to lecture her.

"Lord Sesshomaru goes where he pleases and does not answer to you," he snapped.

Mari sighed. "I was just asking Jaken. Goodnight."

Two hours later Jaken was snoring and Mari was still wide awake. Every noise made her jump. The shadows playing over the trees and rocks wreaked havoc on her imagination. Her trembling soon had nothing to do with the cold.

Her arms and legs still felt heavy from the mud. She could still smell it, still see the bog every time she closed her eyes.

Interestingly enough, it wasn't the fact that she had nearly died that scared her so badly. It was that the wolf-man had left her.

She didn't attempt to deny anymore that she had abandonment issues. Her father had left Mari and her mother when she had been little more than four years old. She could barely remember him. In her mind's eyes, she could make out a vague shape with green eyes. He had given Mari her peridot green eyes and that had been all he had given her. When she was child, she had believed that if she was good eventually her father would come back for her. Later she had tried to hate him, but over the years the hatred had melted into a gnawing ache whenever she thought of him for too long.

The fear of being abandoned had been there since the morning her mother had taken her to preschool and Mari had screamed her head off the whole time she was there. The fear hadn't reared it's ugly head for several years and Mari had hoped that she had gotten over it.

Judging from the state of near hysterics she currently found herself in, it was obvious that she hadn't.

That wolf-man hadn't been her father, but he had still left her... left without a backward glance... not caring at all that she needed him...

The sound of someone moving in the darkness made her gasp and jump. Her heart slammed into her throat as the figure came closer.

When Sesshomaru stepped into the light of the fire, a sigh of relief escaped before she could stop it.

"You came back," she said, wishing her voice was a little steadier.

"I could smell your fear miles away," he said flatly. "I assumed you wouldn't be so terrified without good reason. I see that I was wrong."

She lowered her head. "I'm sorry. Just jumping at shadows."

"Get control of your emotions," he said, disapproval in his tone. "You will attract every demon in the area."

"I said I was sorry," she said, her own tone sharper. "Today was... never mind."

"Uchijin was a weakling."

Mari looked up. "So... you knew all along huh?"

"I am not a simpleton."

She shook her head. "That would be the last word I'd use to describe you."

"Then why did you lie?" Sesshoamru asked.

"Jaken was so afraid that you would blame him," she answered. "Can you just pretend that you don't know? It really was my fault."

He looked at her for a moment, then shrugged indifferently. "It is not worth my interest." He turned to go.

"Wait," she said a little too quickly.

He stopped and glanced over his shoulder.

She bit her lip, unsure of how to proceed. "Could you... please... stay? Just for tonight?"

He didn't move. "Why?"

Lying would be useless. He would immediately see through her and she knew it. It would have to be the truth.

Mari swallowed. "I'm not going to insult your intelligence by making up an excuse. I want you to stay because I'm afraid."

He turned back to her. "You're afraid of demons and yet you say the presence of a demon allays your fears?" he asked skeptically.

"I'm not afraid of demons," Mari insisted.

"Of what then?"

She avoided his gaze. "Why does it matter?"

"Answer me," he ordered.

"Alright," she said irritably. "The bog isn't what upset me. It was that wolf-guy," her eyes stung at the memory. "I needed his help and he left without a backward glance. My father left me," she said quietly. "I never wanted to feel that kind of pain again."

"You're afraid of being abandoned?" he asked.

She looked up at the hint of amusement in his voice. "My fears are not funny."

"I do not feel fear as humans do," he said. "It is interesting to me how ridiculous human fears are."

"The fear of being alone is not ridiculous," Mari said. "Loneliness is very dangerous. It causes more people to commit suicide than anything else. Everyone wants to be wanted, to feel like they belong somewhere. Everybody needs someone."

"I don't need anyone," he told her flatly.

"Yes you do," she insisted stubbornly. "You'll just never admit it."

He turned away and she felt a surge of regret at her rash words. Arguing with the guy was no way to convince him to stay.

Mari closed her eyes, not wanting to watch him walk away.

A rustle had her opening her eyes. To her surprise, Sesshomaru was seated on the other side of the fire from her. He leaned back against a tree and closed his eyes. Was he staying for her, or had he meant to stay the whole time?

Mari closed her eyes and relaxed. She wasn't about to question it. He had stayed and she felt safe.

That was enough for her.

* * *

**Okay, let's see if I can get this posted before my computer decides to be a jerk again.**

**Now I did warn ya'll about Koga's intro into the story. Please trust me when I say he gets better. He did have a bad attitude until he met Kagome. I love Koga dearly. He is my fav character next to Sesshomaru.**

**Sesshomaru : I am not even in the same category as the wolf.**

**Myst : Well well, someone's a little touchy aren't they?**

**Sesshomaru : I will slice your word box to ribbons.**

**Myst : *hugs laptop* No! Not my baby! Everyone, please review. I am going to hide my precious baby from this sword wielding grumpy pants dog. *shrieks and runs from Sesshomaru***


	9. Chapter 9

The landscape was barren and volcanic. Steam rose from natural vents in the ground. How anyone could live in a place like this was beyond her. Mari wiped a hand across her forehead as she moved forward across the rocks.

"What kind of hell hole is this place?!" Jaken complained from behind her. "The rocks under my feet are red!" he stopped and sniffed. "I smell roasting meat somewhere..." he looked down and realized it was his own feet. He screeched and hopped in circles, alternately blowing on each foot to cool them.

Mari smothered her smile. She had a feeling Jaken would not appreciate the humor. "Do you want me to carry you Jaken?"

He looked offended. "Master Jaken! And of course not! As if I need a human to carry me!"

Mari shrugged. "Just offering."

They were heading for a cave that was made out of a giant demon skull. It was home to sword-maker who made incredibly powerful swords. Sesshomaru's father had commissioned this man to create the Tetsusaiga. Apparently Sesshomaru had commissioned him to create a sword for him that was stronger than Tetsusaiga. He had sent Jaken and Mari to pick it up for him.

"This must be the place," Jaken said. "Totosai!" he called as they entered the cave. "I hope you have finished the sword you were commissioned to make! This is the promised day of delivery!"

The place seemed pretty deserted. Mari noticed some writing on the wall. "Uh, Jaken? I don't think he's here anymore."

Jaken huffed over to the wall and read the message written there. "What do you mean you've moved?!" he exclaimed angrily. "Damn that stinking badger!"

While Jaken raged, Mari heard a footstep and looked up to see a figure approaching. Jaken noticed as well for he stopped cursing abruptly.

"So," Sesshomaru said, looking at the empty cave. "Totosai is gone."

Jaken bowed at Sesshomaru's feet. "Forgive me milord! That arrogant sword-smith is known to be very temperamental and he only forges swords if he takes a personal liking to the customer who ordered it!"

"I see," Sesshomaru said. "He has no intention of making a sword that suits my purpose, so he has escaped."

Mari shrugged. "You can't blame him for not liking you. Your people skills aren't exactly stellar."

Jaken nodded. "Your resume is one long death wish."

He seemed to realize he had spoken out loud and squeaked in alarm.

Sesshomaru's lip turned up.

"Oh!" Jaken exclaimed in fear. "You're smiling! Please don't smile at me Lord Sesshomaru!" he pleaded. "You're always much harder on me when you're being passive-aggressive! Please get angry!"

Sesshomaru turned while Jaken was still pleading and began to walk away.

Jaken looked up and groaned miserably. "I think I may have just shortened my life by a hundred years."

"Aw come on Jaken," Mari said, stretching. "You're too useful for him to kill."

Jaken snorted. "That's easy for you to say! You can say whatever you want and Lord Sesshomaru can't kill you without killing himself!"

"That does have it's advantages," Mari agreed.

The clouds flew by underneath them. Mari loved flying on Sesshomaru's two-headed dragon. It had a large enough back for her to lay down and drape her hands over the sides. She hummed to herself as she watched forests, hills and farms go by underneath them. The landscape was an array of interesting colors and shapes. The mountains that always seemed to be in the distance were beautiful also. Mari wondered what was in those mountains and decided that she would like to go there one day.

"So where are we going now Sesshomaru?" she asked.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken screeched. "And it is not your place to question him!"

Mari sighed. "I was just curious Jaken."

"Master Jaken! I have told you repeatedly to call me 'master'...!" he broke off as he noticed something ahead. "Milord! It's Totosai! And he's with Inuyasha!"

Mari sat bolt upright, almost falling off the dragon in the process. "Inuyasha?! Are you sure?"

"There is no mistaking that half-breed's scent!" Jaken said maliciously.

Mari bit her lip. "Oh no," she muttered.

Sesshomaru noticed and arched an eyebrow. "You do not wish to see them?"

She shifted uncomfortably. "Well... they don't exactly know about... they think I'm still at Kaede's village."

Jaken laughed. "They don't know you are bound to Lord Sesshomaru! This will certainly be a delicious surprise!"

Somehow Mari couldn't muster up the same enjoyment that he was getting from the situation. She crouched behind the dragon heads as they approached.

Inuyasha growled. "Sesshomaru."

"I was right!" Kagome exclaimed. "He is the one who's after you!"

"Exactly!" an old man's voice cried. "So protect me!"

Sesshomaru landed near the group, while the dragon landed about twenty yards away. Mari slipped off the dragon on the side hidden from the group and crept toward the trees.

"Where are you going?" Jaken demanded.

"Quiet!" Mari ordered. "Or I'll tell Sesshomaru what really happened with Uchiji."

Jaken gulped and said no more.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru was saying. "Why have you conspired with Totosai to plot against me?"

"Because you happen to be evil incarnate!" the old man yelled from behind Inuyasha.

"Totosai," Sesshomaru said. "It sounds as though you're looking for an early retirement... into your grave."

"I never said I was talking about you!" Totosai backpedaled. "Why don't we discuss your sword after you finish battling Inuyasha?"

Mari snorted. The old man wasn't very big on loyalty.

"Totosai," Sesshomaru said. "Your word is as good as a blood vow to me. Did you hear that Inuyasha? He will forge my new sword after I kill you."

He moved to attack and Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga. "Oh yeah? We'll see who kills who!"

The brothers came together with a crash.

The brush near Mari moved and she found herself looking up at Shippo.

"Mari!" he exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing out here?!"

"Shippo?" Miroku called. "What is it?" he spotted Mari and his eyes went wide. "What are you doing here?!"

"Well, see..." Mari stalled.

They were distracted by a loud thud.

Inuyasha had been thrown to the ground.

"Well Totosai," Sesshomaru said. "Don't you feel sorry for Tetsusaiga? That great sword it no better then a wooden club the way Inuyasha swings it around like a Neanderthal. A sword can live or die depending on it's master."

The old man nodded. "A wise observation. I agree."

"Stop agreeing with him!" Kagome snapped.

Inuyasha got to his feet. "I'm just getting warmed up. Don't be too shocked when you see the kind of power I really have."

He raced forward and hacked away with his sword. Sesshomaru dodged easily, making Inuyasha look like a child in comparison. Sesshomaru's hand suddenly reached out and snagged Inuyasha's wrist. His nails glowed green and the flesh on Inuyasha's wrist began to melt like before.

"Totosai," Sesshomaru said, "tell me, do you still refuse to make me a sword?"

The old man stared for a moment, then yelled. "No way!" He filled his cheeks with air, then blew out a stream of fire. Sesshomaru jumped away to avoid the blaze, releasing Inuyasha's wrist in the process.

"So," Sesshomaru said. "You absolutely refuse?"

"Be quiet you ungrateful mongrel!" the old man ordered, suddenly a lot braver. "You know as well as I do that I have already made you an excellent sword! The famous sword that you now wear, the Tenseiga. I also forged it from a fang given to me by your father. He clearly instructed that the eldest brother would have the Tenseiga and the youngest brother would have the Tetsusaiga. That was your father's last wish. It is a great sword of swords, no better and no worse than the Tetsusaiga. You should learn to respect and love it!"

Mari studied the blade that Sesshomaru wore at his side. He had a sword, but she had never seen him draw it. In fact, he never spoke of it so sometimes Mari forgot that he even had one at all. If he had a powerful sword of his own, why did he want the Tetsusaiga?

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped. "Do you dare imply that this useless sword is worthy of me?" he asked in irritation.

Totosai jumped. "Oh, made you angry have I? Time to take our leave!"

Leaping high into the air, Totosai blew out a large stream of fire. It incinerated the field, blocking Sesshomaru from the rest of them.

"Come on!" Shippo said, grabbing Mari's arm.

She couldn't think of a good excuse, so she had to go with them. As they escaped, Mari looked back over their shoulder. Please, she pleaded in her mind, don't come after me. I'll get back as soon as I can get away. Please don't let them find out the truth. Give me this one thing and I won't ask for anything else.

Even as she pleaded, Mari wondered just what she was supposed to say to her friends. She had to come up with a believable story fast.

There was no way she was going to risk the truth.

"Are you crazy?!" Inuyasha demanded. "What the hell were you doing out there by yourself?! You could have been killed! Why aren't you at Keade's where we left you?"

Mari listened to the tirade, all the while racking her brain. "Well..." she stalled. "Kaede... needed something. Yeah, a special herb that grows in the mountains. I wanted to get it for her, but I got lost. I heard the sound of a fight and stumbled across you guys about the same time that Shippo saw me."

Shippo shook his head. "I can't believe that Kaede would have let you go off on your own."

"Well..." Mari stalled again. "She doesn't exactly know... I mean, I wanted it to be a surprise."

"You shouldn't have gone off on your own," Kagome said. "It's dangerous out here. Kaede's probably worried sick about you."

Mari nodded. "You're right. It was stupid. I should head back to Kaede's right now and apologize."

Inuyasha sat down with a thump. "Don't bother. We'll take you ourselves in the morning."

The group had stopped beside a river as the sun faded in the sky. There were two new faces.

Sango was a pretty girl who was also a daemon slayer. Her whole family trained to slay daemons, but thanks to Naraku's trickery Sango's family had been killed and the village destroyed. The only survivors had been Sango and her younger brother Kohaku, who was now under Naraku's control thanks to a jewel shard in his back.

Kirara was Sango's demon cat. She had two tails and could grow larger than a mountain lion and fly when needed.

Inuyasha caught a wild boar in the forest. While it was roasting over the fire, they discussed what had happened that day.

"I didn't know you had that kind of power," Kagome said in wonder to Totosai. "Why do you need Inuyasha for protection at all?"

Totosai sighed. "Sesshomaru calls his great sword useless and Inuyasha is useless with his great sword," he shook his head. "How I over-estimated both of them."

"I am not useless!" Inuyasha said, wacking the old man on the head.

"Totosai," Sango asked. "What you said about Sesshomaru's sword, is it really as powerful as the Tetsusaiga?"

"The Tenseiga?" Totosai nodded. "It's abilities are unlike anything I have ever seen before. When your father commissioned me to make it, I shuddered at the thought of it's immense powers. It is a sword of healing."

"Healing?" Inuyasha snorted. "You mean you can't fight with it?"

"The Tetsusagia is a sword that defeats the strong and the Tenseiga is a sword that has the ability to save the lives of the weak. If the person who wields it truly has kindness of heart toward humanity, then the Tenseiga has the ability to save a hundred people in a single sweep."

"But how can you use this sword as a weapon?" Sango asked.

"It must have the ability to resurrect the dead," Miroku answered. "Such a power could be very useful in these feudal times."

"It was your father who named the sword," Totosai told Inuyasha.

"No wonder Sesshomaru wants a new sword," Inuyasha said with a smirk. "He can't use his. He's incapable of feeling kindness let alone saving lives."

"Your brother is so black-hearted," Miroku added. "He wouldn't be happy with the sword even if he could use it."

Mari stood. "Excuse me."

"What's the problem now?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing," Mari answered. "I just want a drink."

Mari strolled away from the fire toward the river. She drank a little, then sat back on the bank. Leaning her chin on her knees, she looked up at the stars. Why did she feel like a traitor, like she was in the camp of the enemy? These were her friends. They were Sesshomaru's enemies, not hers. Why did what they were saying bother her so much? It was mostly true. She had never seen any evidence that Sesshomaru was kind. He had come looking for her when she had been trapped in the bog, but that was only because by saving her he was saving himself. He probably would have left her there if she hadn't been bound to him.

Still, she wouldn't have said he was black-hearted. He didn't strike her as being truly evil either. It was more like he saw no use for the people around him, so he avoided them. He had gone this long without killing Jaken. That showed incredible patience at the very least.

Mari was startled when someone came to sit beside her.

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked.

Instead of answering, Mari asked a question of her own. "Kagome, are we friends?"

Kagome blinked. "Of course we are."

"And friends trust each other, right?"

Kagome nodded hesitantly. "I guess... what are you getting at?"

"Kagome, I'm glad I met all of you. Even Inuyasha. If I had been trapped in the past without friends, I don't know what I would have done. You all have made it bearable for me."

Kagome smiled. "Everything is easier when you have friends."

"I have this feeling that things are going to change soon. No matter what happens Kagome, promise you'll remember that your friendship is very important to me."

"It's important to us too," Kagome assured her. "Believe me, I went through the same thing when I came here the first time. I know how you feel..."

"No, you don't." Mari looked at her then and her expression was so bleak that it made Kagome gasp softly. "You have no idea what it's like to be alone."

"Mari," Kagome said, concerned. "What's wrong? What's happened?"

Mari opened her mouth, then closed it. "Nothing," she said, standing. "We should get some dinner before Inuyasha and Shippo eat it all."

The rest of the night Mari managed to put on a normal face for everyone. The only one who noticed that she was more quiet and withdrawn than usual was Kagome. Miroku eyed her a couple of times when her laugh sounded forced, but he hadn't said anything.

After everyone was asleep Mari considered trying to slip away, but every time she moved Inuyasha stirred. The guy had ears like a... well, like a hound for lack of a better comparison.

It was nearly dawn before Mari gave up trying to get any sleep whatsoever. Somehow, someway, she had to get away from the group and back to Sesshomaru before he came after her. No matter what Kagome said, they would have no choice but to look at her differently if they found out. Things couldn't be the same between them.

Mari's heart ached inside of her. She was tempted to stay with her friends and refuse to go back with Sesshomaru. After all, it wasn't like he could force her. He couldn't kill her and even if he tried to take her by force, he couldn't keep an eye on her every minute of every day. She would just keep running away until he either killed her out of frustration or left her alone.

She missed her friends. She was tired of being alone.

But when the moment came, would she be strong enough to defy him?

Even as she asked it, she knew the answer.

* * *

**Uh oh... what is Mari going to do now? How is she going to face Sesshomaru? And how will her friends react to the truth?**

**Sesshomaru : Why ask all of these questions when you already know the answers?**

**Myst : It's called building suspence Sesshy.**

**Sesshomaru : It's called being foolish.**

**Myst : *rolls eyes* I swear I am going to slip some medication into your sake.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I couldn't get anyone to do the legal stuff for me this time, so I will be doing it this time : I do not own Inuyasha or anything related to it. I wish I did though. I would have some fun with Sesshy and Koga *evil laugh***

**Sesshomaru : What are you cackling about now?**

**Myst : Nothing!**

* * *

The next morning, Totosai jumped on his three-eyed bull and said he was leaving. "Inuyasha is not much protection for me after all."

"But you shouldn't go out on your own," Kagome protested. "It's dangerous."

Inuyasha snorted. "Let him go. The old geezer would only slow us down anyway."

"Don't say I didn't warn ya!" Totosai called as he bull set off at a trot.

"Either he is very brave or very senile," Sango noted.

"Aren't you going to go after him Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "After all, he is the one who made Tetsusaiga."

"Yeah well that old fart is full of it," Inuyasha retorted and stretched. "Let's head to Kaede's and drop off Mari. Then if we can avoid anymore distractions we might be able to track down Naraku."

"I can go by myself," Mari said stiffly.

"Of course you can't," Miroku said sympathetically. "But Inuyasha is right. We should continue tracking down Naraku. There is no time to waste," he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I shall go with you to Kaede's and protect you until we get there."

Everyone glared at him.

Mari shook her head. "That would be even more dangerous than traveling alone. For you at least."

Before Miroku could respond, a commotion up the road had them looking up. A cloud of dust was headed their way. Totosai was coming toward them at a full gallop. Something hit the ground behind the bull and both master and animal went flying.

Sesshomaru appeared behind them.

Mari gulped and tried to nonchalantly hide behind Miroku and Sango.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha snarled.

"Stay where you are," Sesshomaru ordered. "Or I will tear you both to shreds."

Totosai jumped up and cowered behind Inuyasha.

"Listen, old man," Inuyasha asked. "You've got no intention of making Sesshomaru a sword do you?"

"No," Totosai said meekly.

Inuyasha nodded and looked back at his older brother. "Ya hear that? I've had enough of this bad rap over Tetsusaiga and now I'm going to use it and fight," he drew his sword and crouched into an attack stance. "Let's settle this once and for all."

Sesshomaru looked at him in faint annoyance. "As much as I would love to kill you Inuyasha, I have another reason for coming here. I have come for what is mine."

Please don't say it, Mari begged in her mind. Please don't say it.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

Sesshomaru gestured. "That girl there. She belongs to me."

Everyone looked at Mari.

"What does he mean?" Shippo asked her.

Mari bit her lip. "Well..."

"Will someone tell me what is going on?!" Inuyasha bellowed.

"Your friend belongs to me Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said. "Her life is mine."

Kagome gasped. "The curse! Oh Mari!" she looked at her friend in pity. "This is what you were talking about last night. About being alone and about things changing."

Mari nodded.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Shippo asked.

"Because I didn't know how to tell you," Mari said, tears gathering in her eyes. "I was afraid of what you would think of me."

Kagome looked at her sadly. "Oh Mari..."

"Enough stalling," Sesshomaru said shortly. "Mari, come here."

Mari winced. It was the first time he had said her name. She decided she really didn't like it.

Reluctantly, she moved forward.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked. "You don't have to listen to him."

Mari looked up, tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I have no choice."

After she had passed her friends, Mari frowned until her tears were gone. She glared up at Sesshomaru. "Alright, I'm here. Are you happy now?"

He gestured toward the two-headed dragon. "Stay."

"I'm not your dog," she grumbled but obeyed anyway.

Sesshomaru turned back to Inuyahsa. "Now we can finish this," he said and attacked with such speed it took them all by surprise.

When they clashed, Sesshomaru caught Tetsusaiga in his new left arm. A grotesque and ugly arm.

Inuyasha snorted. "I see you got another ugly arm for me to chop off."

"Go ahead and try it," Sesshomaru retorted. "This arm's strength will protect me from the power of the Tetsusaiga."

"Whatever it is, it doesn't look like it's gonna do much better than the last one," Inuyasha smirked. "I've already taken a good chunk out of it with my sword."

"The Tetsusaiga is amazing," Sesshomaru noted. "Despite not being wielded by it's true owner, it's power is still formidable. However, it refuses to reveal the Wind Scar to the one it has received as it's master. Tetsusaiga, cut through the emptiness and reveal your power."

"I'll show you power when I kill you," Inuyasha promised.

"No Inuyasha!" Kagome suddenly called. "You can't!"

Inuyasha stopped so quickly he almost fell over. He looked back in annoyance. "Are you crazy?! Why not?!"

"Because if you kill him, you'll kill Mari!"

Everyone started in shock.

Inuyasha glared darkly at Sesshomaru. "You bastard. That's why you came after Mari first. You wanted us to know about the curse. Damn you..."

"Come little brother," Sesshomaru responded. "Let's see if you are willing to sacrifice your friend to defeat me."

The attacks that followed were different than previous battles. Every time they came together, Sesshomaru struck the sword with the dragon's claw. The ringing sound coming from the sword was almost ear-splitting. It was like the sword was crying.

Mari's eyes went wide. "He's not attacking Inuyasha," she muttered. "He's attacking the sword itself!"

In the battle, Sesshomaru continued to hack away at the sword. "Why won't you roar Tetsusaiga?" he asked. "Then you can die along with your weak master." His right hand formed into a fist, which he swung at the sword.

Inuyasha moved and took the blow on the forehead.

"Inuaysha!" Kagome cried.

Sesshomaru froze for an instant. "You're protecting your sword."

Inuyasha smirked. "Why would I let you bust up the Tetsusaiga before I've learned how to control it?"

He shoved away from Sesshomaru and took a swipe at him. Sesshomaru dodged. His claws glowed green. He punched his opponent in the face.

Inuyasha flew backward, hitting the ground hard. He rubbed his eyes, blinking rapidly.

The poison, Mari thought. It's blinded him.

Sesshomaru moved in for the final blow. Inuyasha suddenly looked up and seemed to be concentrating on something. "The two winds are scraping against each other..." he muttered.

He leapt up and attacked, slicing the air. Sesshomaru halted as a massive wave of power came at him. The power engulfed him.

His roar of pain mingled with Mari's blood-curdling scream...

Mari came to slowly. What had happened? Was she dead? She moved and groaned. She sure was in a lot of pain for being dead.

"You're awake," Shippo said in relief. "Thank goodness."

Mari opened her eyes to see her friends around her. "What happened?"

"Inuyasha almost killed you that's what happened," Shippo said disapprovingly.

"It wasn't on purpose!" Inuyasha roared.

They were at the place where they had spent the previous night. Inuyasha was in the river, washing the poison out of his eyes. Totosai was seated on a large rock, reinforcing the Tetsusaiga.

"At least now I've discovered the Wind Scar," Inuyasha continued. "Now I'll be able to master it."

Mari sat up with a groan.

"Did you feel what Sesshomaru felt?" Sango asked.

"It sure feels that way," Mari said, slowly stretching. "That Wind Scar is powerful alright. It's a wonder I survived it."

"You survived because Sesshomaru survived," Totosai said without looking up. "Otherwise you would have died in the blast."

"So you really think Sesshomaru is still alive?" Shippo asked.

Kagome nodded. "Since Mari is still alive, he must be too."

"He's alive," Mari agreed. "I can sense it."

"You can what?" Inuyasha asked skeptically.

Miroku nodded. "Because of the curse, each is able to sense the whereabouts of the other. That way, they maintain contact at all times."

"How could he have survived a direct blow from the Wind Scar?" Shippo asked.

Totosai shook his head. "I didn't see Inuyasha make a direct hit. All he did was wildly swing his sword around because his eyes were blinded with poison. You discovered the Wind Scar," he told Inuyasha. "I'll give you that much. But all that means is that you now know what your brother knows. You're still not his equal and now he is even more formidable than he was before."

"But where did he go?" Kagome wondered aloud.

Totosai snorted. "For all his hatred of the Tenseiga, it protected his life and transported him to safety."

"Despite his dark soul, when Sesshomaru's life was in danger Tenseiga chose to save him," Miroku said, shaking his head. "That is what makes it so powerful."

"So how do you defeat a foe like that?" Totosai asked, finishing his work. "I have no idea. It's beyond me."

He left not long after that, en-route back to his forge in the volcanic valley.

Minutes after he left, the two-headed dragon landed nearby.

"There you are!" Jaken exclaimed impatiently. "Come along now. We must search for Lord Sesshomaru."

Mari started forward, only to be stopped by Inuyasha,

"Look," he said. "I know we haven't exactly hit it off. But you don't have to go to Sesshomaru if you don't want to."

"That's right," Miroku added. "You may stay with us. We will protect you from him."

Mari shook her head. "I appreciate it, but that's not how it's supposed to be. I'm bound to him so that means I have to be with him."

"But..." Inuyasha began to protest.

Mari smiled and silenced him. "I'll be okay, really. This is my life now. I just have to accept that like a grownup," she turned and smiled at her friends. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate your understanding. I was afraid you wouldn't be my friends anymore after you found out."

"Never," Kagome said, shaking her head. "It's not your fault Mari."

Shippo nodded. "You're still you no matter who you're bound to."

After hugging each of them, even Inuyasha, Mari climbed onto the dragon. "Catch you around!" she called as it lifted into the air.

As they flew off, Mari thought about Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father. Before he died, he had decreed that the older son would get the Tenseiga and the younger would get the Tetsusaiga. He must have been trying to make it impossible for the brothers to fight against each other.

Mari shrugged. Oh well, they would have to learn that eventually.

* * *

**Aww! The strong bond of love and friendship!**

**Sesshomaru : I am going to be ill.**

**Myst : Drink some 7-up and hush. Those of you who know the series know who is coming next. One of my absolute favorite characters and in my opinion one of the cutest ever! Plus one more instance of Koga being an ass.**

**Koga : HEY! You promised-!**

**Myst : I do not recall that conversation. Don't forget to review everyone!**

**Koga : Yeah I'll give you a review...**


	11. Chapter 11

**So the last chapter was shorter than the others. Maybe I am getting better at picking stopping points.**

**Inuyasha : Or you're just lazy.**

**Kagome : Stop picking on Myst.**

**Inuyasha : She started it.**

**Kagome : Sit boy!**

**Inuyasha : *crash* Damn it Kagome!**

**Myst : Kagome, would you be a dear and take a break from disciplining Inuyasha to do the legal stuff for me?**

**Kagome : Myst doesn't own Inuyasha or anything related to it, that includes the characters and any scenes or dialogue taken from the series or manga.**

* * *

They flew around for two days searching. Mari could sense Sesshomaru was in the area, but couldn't pinpoint exactly where he was.

When they stopped to rest in a field, Mari leaned back against the dragon and listened half-heartedly to Jaken's complaining.

"Why should I care about his welfare?" he said demanded angrily. "He used me as a guinea pig in his sword experiment. He struck me with the Tenseiga to see whether or not I would be cut down!"

Mari sighed. She'd heard all about it several times. "I'm sure he was just teasing you Jaken," she said wearily.

"He risked my life to test his sword!" Jaken screeched, not paying attention to her. "That ungrateful dog...!"

He was cut off as a rock struck the back of his head, knocking him to the ground.

Mari looked up to see the daemon in question coming toward them.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken snapped. "Before I continue in your service, were you actually testing your sword on me?"

"I expected a relieved welcome from you Jaken," Sesshomaru shortly. "Not an interrogation."

Jaken wavered. "Of course my lord. When I found Mari I knew you were not dead, but I was afraid you might have been seriously injured by Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru's response was to chuck another rock at Jaken.

While Jaken moaned on the ground, Sesshomaru turned his gaze to Mari. "You're here?"

She nodded. "I'm bound to you. I will continue to travel with you until you tell me otherwise."

He started to respond, but then turned to face the coming breeze. His expression changed.

"What is it?" Mari asked.

"Human blood," he answered. "And the smell of wolves. I recognize this blood..."

Mari and Jaken followed him into the forest. They hadn't gone far when they came upon a path. Laying across the middle of the path was the body of a young girl.

Mari gasped and raced forward, but it was too late. The child was dead.

"Oh no," Mari cried. "The poor thing."

Jaken sniffed and made a sound of disgust. "She's a goner alright. Look at those teeth marks! She must have been attacked by wolves."

Mari gently turned the child over. She was a pretty little girl, looked to be about seven or eight. Mari smoothed her hair away from her face. To die so young... it was a tragedy... Tears stung Mari's eyes and blinded her.

She looked up when she realized Sesshomaru had knelt on the other side of the girl. He was staring at her strangely.

"Did you know her?" Mari asked, wiping a hand over her eyes.

Sesshomaru didn't answer. He stood and unsheathed his sword. "I shall do another test. Move."

Mari blinked and did as she was told. Was he... going to...

Sesshomaru passed the sword over the child's body in a quick slashing motion. They watched the child nervously. Seconds ticked by.

Suddenly, the child's chest moved. She began to breathe.

Mari gasped and moved forward to take the child into her arms. The little girl opened her eyes and stared first at Mari, then Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken exclaimed. "You rescued that human girl with the power of the Tenseiga?!"

Sesshomaru stood and began to walk away.

"Lord Sesshomaru saving a human is surprising enough,"Jaken continued. "But more importantly, did he say he was again going to test the power of the Tenseiga?" He suddenly screeched in understanding. "That would mean that I was cut down with no guarantee of survival! And to think I've devoted my life to serving you! It's so unfair!"

He stopped when he realized he was alone. Mari had gotten up, still carrying the little girl, and was following Sesshomaru.

"Wait for me!" Jaken squawked and hurried to catch up with them.

Mari studied Sesshomaru's back. Had he saved a child out of his own volition, or had the Tenseiga moved him to do it?

Mari smiled slightly and looked down at the child, who was staring at Sesshomaru with wide eyes. Whatever the case, he now had yet another human traveling with him.

Maybe there was more to Sesshomaru than she had first thought...

That night they stayed beside a small lake. Using the sleeve of her kimono, Mari cleaned the child's face off as best she could. "There you are," she said, satisfied with the results. "That feels better doesn't it?"

The child nodded but said nothing.

Mari took stock of the child's injuries. "We'll take care of these as soon we reach the next village," she told her, studying the child's kimono. "Give me your clothes and I'll try to wash them."

As the little girl had no shift underneath, Mari removed her own kimono and covered her with it while she made an attempt at washing the clothes. Ten minutes of washing barely improved the torn mess.

"These will have to do until I can find you a new kimono," Mari told the child as she dressed again. "We're going to need money, but that's something we'll worry about later. Now, do you feel up to telling me your name?"

The girl stared at her.

"Alright, I'll start. My name is Mari. The whiny toad is Jaken and the tall silent guy is Sesshomaru. He is the one who saved you."

The child looked off in the direction of the camp. A slow smile spread over her face. "Lord Sesshomaru."

Mari smiled. "So you can talk? That's wonderful."

The little girl looked at Mari, still smiling. "Thank you for your kindness."

"I'm happy to do it," Mari assured her. "What is your name?"

"Rin," the girl replied. "Did anyone else survive?"

Mari shook her head sadly. "I don't think so. I'm terribly sorry Rin. Was your family...?"

Rin shook her head. "No one in the village was my family. My parents and brother were killed by bandits a long time ago. I was living in a lean-to near the fish pond. I threw rocks at the birds to make sure they didn't steal the fish."

"You mean, no one took care of you?"

"Everybody did, but at the same time nobody did," Rin's stuck out her chin. "I can take care of myself."

Mari smiled. "I'm sure you can. Do you know what caused the wolves to attack?"

Rin nodded. "A wolf-demon had stolen from his pack and was hiding in our village. I saw the leader of the wolf-demon tribe come and kill him," Rin shuddered at the memory. "Then he told his wolves to eat whatever they wanted in the village."

The leader? Mari set her jaw, her eyes flashed in anger. Koga, the wolf-demon who had left her in the bog, had allowed his wolves to attack a village and slaughter innocent people? And the wolves hadn't eaten Rin, they had killed her for the sake of killing.

"I heard the screams coming from the village," Rin was saying. "So I ran to Lord Sesshomaru."

Mari blinked. "You know Sesshomaru?"

Rin nodded. "I found him in the forest a few days ago. He looked like he was hurt, so I brought him food and water. I knew he would help me, but I tripped and..." she trailed off.

Mari could guess the rest. She pulled the little girl into her arms. "Don't you worry Rin," she assured her. "You're safe now. Nothing is going to happen to you, I swear."

"Why are you traveling with Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked. "Are you his wife?"

Mari coughed and made strangling noises. "What?! Of course not! I'm just... just..." she felt her cheeks turning red. "I'm just a human traveling with him, that's all."

"Did Lord Sesshomaru save you too?"

"Sort of," Mari answered and looked around. Seeing no one, she decided to tell her the truth. "This is a secret, okay? Can you keep a secret?"

Rin bobbed her head. "Yes. I won't ever tell I swear."

"Okay. The truth is that I was cursed by a daemon witch and now my life is bound to Sesshomaru."

Rin's eyes went wide in her head. "Really?!"

Mari nodded. "So you see, I have to remain with him. But Rin if you don't want to, I'm sure we can find a good family for you in one of the villages."

Rin looked at her blankly. "Why wouldn't I want to be with Lord Sesshomaru? He saved me. He is my lord now. And I like you too. I always wanted a big sister."

How could you not be touched by that? Mari smiled. "I appreciate that Rin. Now come on, it's late. Time you were asleep"

Back at the camp, Jaken was snoring by the fire. Sesshomaru was, predictably, gone. Mari made Rin a spot by the two-headed dragon.

"What's it's name?"

"Whose name?"

Rin pointed. "The dragon. What is it's name?"

Mari frowned thoughtfully. "You know, I don't think it has a name."

"Everything should have a name," the girl said like she was stating a law. "Since it has two heads, it should have two names. I'll call one head Ah and the other head Un. Ah-Un, that is it's name now."

"Alright little missy. Now that this important matter is settled, get some sleep."

Rin nodded and curled up beside the dragon. Mari sat beside her. A maternal feeling brought a smile to her face. The child was so precious and innocent. Goodness knew the kind of life she would have traveling with two demons and a girl from the future, but Mari gazed upon the sleeping face and swore to do everything in her power to protect that innocence.

Koga. She had disliked him before, but now she couldn't stand him. How could you allow an innocent child to be slaughtered in such a horrific manner? Had he been there when it happened? Had he told Rin not to beg for her life? Had he smirked as his wolves had seized her in their teeth?

Anger caused bile to rise in her throat and angry tears to form in her eyes. If she ever saw Koga again, she would kill him with her bare hands.

A weight falling in her lap jerked her back to the present. A small glowing object lay in her lap. Mari picked it up and studied the object.

A pearl? She looked up and around but saw nothing. Where had the pearl come from? It couldn't have just dropped out of the sky. And why was it glowing?

She knew it was Sesshomaru before she heard the footsteps. She was getting better at sensing his presence.

"The child is asleep?" he asked.

Mari nodded, still studying the pearl. "Um, Sesshomaru?"

"Hm?"

"Do you know what this is?" she asked, holding out the pearl to him.

He took it from her and studied it. "Yes. It is a healing pearl."

"A healing pearl?"

Instead of explaining, he leaned over and pressed the pearl into a wound on Rin's arm. The little girl stirred slightly, but didn't wake up. The pearl glowed brightly. The wound sealed before their very eyes, not even a scar to show it had been there.

Mari shook her head in wonder. "That's incredible!" she looked up at him.

He straightened and stared at her. "It came from you."

Mari gasped quietly. "Me?! But that's impossible! How?"

"Your tears," he answered, pulling another pearl from the upper fold of his clothing. "I found this the night you had your 'panic attack'." he said the words with a slight tone of scorn in his voice. "When you weep, your tears become healing pearls as they hit the ground."

Mari looked bewildered. "But... why?"

"You don't know?" he asked skeptically.

Mari shook her head. "Believe me, I don't."

He searched her eyes for signs that she was lying. Finally, he nodded. "Very interesting," he muttered and walked away.

Mari sat in the same place long after he had gone.

Her tears turned into healing pearls? Was it part of the curse? Neither Urasue or Kaede had mentioned that as a side-effect. But if it wasn't the curse, what could it be?

Was it possible that Mari was... not all human...?

* * *

**Dun Dun DUN! Did ya'll see that one coming? Mari isn't all human! And yes, I stole the tears-turn-to-pearls thing from Yu Yu Hakusho, but come on that is an awesome ability. And that may not be the only thing I borrow from Yu Yu Hakusho... little teaser there for ya cuz I am evil Muhahaha-*cough***

**Sesshomaru - Oh yes, evil incarnate.**

**Myst : Sarcasm does not become you Sesshy.  
Sesshomaru : I told you to stop calling me that.**


	12. Chapter 12

**So today we have someone very special doing the legal stuff today. Rin!**

**Rin : *blushes* Hi! Myst wants me to say that she doesn't own Inuyasha or any of the characters, or anything related to the anime or manga. ... Did I do it right?**

**Myst : You did it perfectly Rin. You get ice cream.**

**Rin : Yay!**

**Sesshomaru : I hope you are aware that you are going to be dealing with her sugar rush later.**

**Myst : ... Crud...**

* * *

_Shadowy figures milled about. Women were weeping. From the midst of the shapes, two forms came toward her. All she could make out were their eyes. One set was a pale, icy blue, the other a familiar peridot green. _

_They spoke to her, but it was like they were talking from the other side of a long tunnel. The voices echoed so badly she couldn't make out what they were saying. All she could do was stare up at them, mute. One sounded angry, the other firm but sad._

_She was sad too. She reached out for the man with the peridot green eyes..._

A scream woke Mari with a jolt.

Jaken was already up and sputtering. "What is it?!" he cried. "An attack?!"

Mari looked to Rin to see that she was thrashing. Immediately, she pulled the child into her arms. "Rin! Shh! Wake up! It's just a bad dream. You're safe."

The child woke with tears streaming down her little face.

"Will someone explain to me what is going on here?" Jaken demanded.

Mari held Rin to her, stroking her hair. "Rin had a nightmare."

Jaken snorted. "Is that all? What a waste of a night's sleep!"

"Jaken," Mari said icily. "Shut up."

He started to sputter, but noticed her look and shut his beak with a snap.

"There Rin," Mari said soothingly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"The bandits that killed my parents were chasing me! Then they suddenly turned into wolves!" the little girl sobbed. "I couldn't find Lord Sesshomaru, Master Jaken or you!"

It was understandable. The poor child had been through so much in the few years she had been alive.

"It's okay now," Mari told her. "We're here and we will not let anyone hurt you again. Okay?"

Rin nodded through her tears and clung to Mari.

Rocking her gently, Mari began to hum. When Rin tears quieted, Mari began to sing the only real lullaby she knew.

**"Goodnight my dear one, time to close your eyes. **

**And save these questions for another day. **

**I think I know what you've been asking me. **

**I think you know what I've been trying to say. **

**I promised I would never leave you. **

**And you should always know: **

**No matter where you go, not matter where you are, you'll always be a part of me..."**

Rin's tears had stopped. She still clung to Mari, but not as tightly as before.

**"Goodnight me dear one, now it's time to sleep.**

**And still so many things I want to say.**

**Remember all the songs you sang to me,**

**When we went sailing on an emerald bay.**

**And like a boat out on the ocean,**

**I'm rocking you to sleep.**

**The water's dark and deep inside this lonely heart. You'll always be a part of me..."**

Mari pulled back a little to see Rin's eyes were closed. Her breathing changed as she got closer to sleep.

**"Goodnight my dear one, now it's time to dream.**

**And dream how wonderful your life will be.**

**Someday your child may cry and if you sing this lullaby,**

**Then in your heart there will always be a part,**

**Of me..."**

She trailed off, laying the child back down beside the dragon. Brushing the hair out of the little face, Mari smiled gently.

Jaken, who had been about ready to dose off, suddenly jumped to his feet. "Lord Sesshomaru! You've returned!"

"Shh!" Mari ordered and gestured at the sleeping girl.

"I heard Rin scream," Sesshomaru said, his voice held a small trace of interest.

"A nightmare," Mari explained quietly. "She's alright now."

"It was most interesting milord," Jaken reported. "Mari began to sing and the child fell right to sleep again. Although I can well understand why. I didn't know such a voice could come from a human..."

"Quiet Jaken," Sesshomaru said firmly.

Jaken looked puzzled, then nodded. "Oh yes, mustn't wake the child."

Sesshomaru continued to study Mari thoughtfully. He glanced at Rin for several moments, then turned and walked away.

"Wait milord!" Jaken called, then remembered to lower his voice. "Shall I accompany you?"

When he didn't respond, Jaken hurried after him.

Mari watched them go, but didn't feel afraid. If Sesshomaru had heard Rin's scream and come running, then he would be close if they needed him.

At the edge of the clearing, Sesshomaru paused. "It was good of you," he said simply before disappearing into the trees.

"By why can't we wait for Master Jaken and Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Because they can't exactly stroll through the village with us. I want to do some shopping, not cause a panic."

Rin looked. "But shouldn't we at least tell them where we're going?"

"We have to get this done quickly," Mari answered. "When they get back they may want to move on. Who knows when we'll come upon another village with a large market."

"But we don't even have any money."

Mari winked at Rin. "Let me worry about that. Now, do you remember what you're supposed to say?"

Rin nodded. "If anyone asks me, I'm your daughter and my father was killed in battle. A few days ago our village was looted and burned by bandits."

"And our names?"

"You're Ayako and I'm Kasumi. But why do we have to have fake names?"

"Just in case," Mari told her. "It would be better if no one knew anything about us, not even our real names."

The village was quite a bit larger than Kaede's. It had a large rice field, a market and a large castle overseeing it all.

The market was very busy and Mari held tightly to Rin's hand to keep from losing her. Paper decorations covered the buildings.

"It must be some kind of festival," Rin said.

A merchant overheard her. "Yes. His lordship has passed away and today is the coronation of his son as our new lord."

Mari gave him a bright smile. "Then it appears we have come at the right time. Please good sir, would you be so kind as to help weary travelers?"

The man returned her warm smile. "Of course, anything for two such lovely visitors. What is it that you require?"

"As you can see my daughter's kimono is badly torn. We also hope to find some soap and maybe a comb."

"I have those items and more right here," he waved a hand over his stall.

Mari looked over his goods and smiled. "I see you have everything that we need. I am glad we came to your stall first. I will be back later as soon as I procure some money for payment."

He blinked. "You have no money."

Mari's face fell. "Yes. You see, my husband is dead and our village destroyed. Do you know of any way I could earn a little money to pay you for your wares?"

He looked thoughtful. "Do you have any special skills?"

"My mother knows many stories," Rin piped up. "And she sings very pretty."

The merchant considered. "Well, you might find some work up around the castle. His new lordship is said to be quite fond of a good story. Preferably one that he has never heard before."

Mari's smiled returned. "Oh, I'm certain he's never heard any of my stories."

The merchant, whose name was Natsu, escorted them to the castle.

They were led inside to the large throne room. The new lord was a little older than Mari and quite handsome. He listened to her story attentively, nodding here and there. When she made her request, he leaned back.

"I will make you a deal Ayako," he said. "If you can tell me three stories that I have never heard before, anything you choose from the merchant's stall shall be paid for by the castle."

Mari smiled. "Yes milord. I promise you will not be disappointed."

She stuck with Disney stories, beginning with the Lion King, continuing with Beauty and the Beast and ending with her favorite The Little Mermaid. She managed to leave out the songs. It was evident from the beginning that the lord's men and the merchant were enthralled by her stories, but the lord himself worried her. He sat watching her with a calculating look in his eyes and a slight smile. It made her very uncomfortable.

She finished her final story and waited.

The lord smiled. "Yes, very interesting. You have kept your part of the bargain. I shall keep mine. Merchant?"

"Yes milord!"

"Give her anything she desires from your stall. The castle shall pay for it."

"I give it to her freely," the merchant said, bowing in awe. "Never have I heard more captivating stories."

Mari blushed a little at the praise. "Thank you for your kindness. We shall take our leave of you..."

"Why leave so quickly?" the lord asked. "Is someone looking for you?"

"He will be," Mari muttered.

The lord stood. "As you wish, but before you leave I shall have a private audience with you."

A red flag went up in her mind. Something wasn't right. The last thing she wanted was to be anywhere alone with this man, but she could think of no polite way to refuse.

"Of course milord," she answered and knelt by Rin. "Go to the merchant's stall and get yourself a kimono, some soap, a comb and whatever else you want. Then go to the edge of the forest and wait for me."

Rin nodded with wide eyes and left with the merchant.

The lord motioned toward another room. Mari followed him inside.

As the door shut, she braced herself. She didn't know what he was planning, but she wanted to be ready to run just in case. She hoped to goodness Sesshomaru wouldn't sense her unease and come looking for her. He would be pissed and even though he couldn't kill her she still didn't want him giving her an even colder shoulder than he normally did. She would probably catch it even worse since she had nearly put Rin in possible danger.

"Truly interesting stories," the lord commented. "Where did you learn them?"

"Here and there," she answered vaguely.

"Where did you say your village was?"

"Far from here."

He smiled faintly. "You're very good at giving vague answers."

"A talent I acquired from years of practice."

"Why do you keep eyeing the door?"

She jumped a little at the unexpected question, but tried to hide it. "I am anxious about my daughter."

The lord stroked his chin thoughtfully. "You look too young to have a daughter so old."

She shrugged. "I married very young."

"Ah," he said, nodding. "And what was your husband's name?"

Mari wanted to kick herself for not thinking of a name for the dead husband. She hadn't expected him to ask so many questions. Just where was he going with all of this? "I would rather not talk about him," she said quickly. "Too painful."

He nodded understandingly. "I see. Understandable. I admire your strength. Taking care of a child alone with no home and no protector must be very difficult."

"We manage on our own," she insisted, getting more and more uncomfortable with each second that passed. "Begging your pardon milord, but I really must be going. We are journeying to the north to the home of a relative. If we do not arrive soon we shall be missed."

He waved a hand expansively. "I invite you to stay here. You shall have a home and protection for you and your child. I am sure your relatives will understand."

"Thank you but no," Mari said, edging toward the door. "We have to go."

He cocked his head. "Where exactly do your relatives live? I shall send word to them."

"They live high in the mountains," Mari said quickly. "A message wouldn't get there in time."

He arched an eyebrow. "Especially since no one lives in the mountains."

She froze and swallowed hard. "They haven't lived there very long..."

"Enough with these silly games," he said briskly. "They are beginning to bore me. The only reason you and the child are still alive is because you amused me. Don't stop now."

A scream rose in her throat as he changed. The good-natured gaze was replaced by a face that was cold and intense.

He stood, towering over her. Had he been that tall before?

"And stop looking at the door," he said. "How far do you think you'd actually get if you ran?"

Mari backed up. "Why are you doing this? What do you want?"

He chuckled. "Brave words. I would almost be convinced if it weren't for the fear in your eyes."

She frowned as darkly as she could manage. "What do you want?"

He suddenly became serious. "Where is Inuyasha?"

Mari gasped and stumbled back in shock. "Inuyasha? What does he have to do with this?"

"The last time I saw you, you were with him. He is a friend of yours isn't he... Mari, was it?"

She felt the blood drain from her face. The voice... the voice had changed... It was deep, somewhat hoarse and darkly seductive... it was a voice she had heard before...

"Naraku..." she whispered.

His eyes had changed by then. There was ring of red around the pupils. He smiled, his sharp teeth a gleaming white. "I'm flattered you remember."

"What did you do to the lord of this castle?" she asked bravely.

He flicked his wrist like he was swatting an annoying fly. "He was a sickly young man. I took over his identity when he died. It was a simple matter to do away with his elderly father. Humans are so fragile," he said, lifting a hand to caress her cheek. "So easily broken..." he trailed his hand down to her chin, grasping it and lifting her face to his. "Yet they are also surprisingly resilient, irritatingly so. A pesky vermin that manages to survive out of sheer stubbornness, like cockroaches."

"What do you want?" she asked through gritted teeth. "If you're going to kill me, do it."

He chuckled and squeezed her chin tightly, bruising it. "As appealing as that sounds, I need you alive to tell me where Inuyasha is."

She smiled. "What makes you think I'll tell you?" she asked stubbornly. "You won't kill me as long as you need me for information."

He laughed then. "Brave little rabbit aren't you?" he released her and stepped away. "Perhaps I should see if the child would make a better playmate."

Panic made her throat close. "Don't you dare touch her!" she choked out. "She has nothing to do with this!"

"Then tell me where Inuyasha is," he said.

They stared at each other. She knew he wasn't bluffing. He would kill Rin and enjoy it. She had no idea where Inuyasha was, but if she admitted that he would kill her then and there. And if she died, so would Sesshomaru.

She had to think of something and fast.

"I am traveling alone with the child," she said reluctantly. "I found her outside a village that had been attacked and destroyed by demons. I was supposed to meet up with Inuyasha and the others at the nearest town, which happens to be this one. They'll be here tonight."

He peered at her, searching her face for a sign she was lying. Mari had learned a long time ago that in order to create a convincing lie, you had to stick as close to the truth as possible.

He finally nodded, seemingly satisfied with what she had told him. "We shall see girl. If you are telling the truth, you may live to be my pet. If you are lying... well, let's just say I will be the only one enjoying what I will do to you."

She didn't doubt that for a minute.

The door to the room slid open. A demon stood there. "Master Naraku," it said. "Kanna has failed in her mission. She has returned and is awaiting an audience with you."

Naraku frowned darkly and glanced at Mari. "If you are thinking of escaping remember this : there are far worse and far more entertaining things I could do to you without killing you."

Mari returned his glare as he shut the door. She bolted for the window. No matter what he threatened, there was no way she was going to stick around for his sick games when he figured out she was lying.

Thankfully there weren't too many demon guards around and the humans ones let her pass without comment. Once she reached the village, Mari raced to the forest as fast as her legs could carry her. By the time she reached the trees she was out of breath.

"Mari!" Rin exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

"There's no time to waste Rin," Mari gasped for air, taking the little girl's hand and running again. "We have to get back to Sesshomaru immediately."

Rin's eyes widened. "What happened? Did the lord do something bad to you?"

"He is not a lord," Mari told her. "He's a demon. We have to get away quickly, before he realizes I'm gone."

Rin didn't say anything else, but kept up with Mari in silence.

Stupid. Stupid... stupid... stupid! Maybe if there had been a neon sign that read 'evil guy' flashing over his head she might have been able to figure it out. She should have offered to cook for the merchant or something, or maybe gather some medicinal herbs for him to sell. She never, never should have gone to the castle.

They had been running, then walking fast for about fifteen minutes before Mari sensed Sesshomaru in the area. She tried to dial down her panic and calm herself.

She slowed her pace to a leisurely walk. "Rin?"

"Yes Mari?" the little girl asked apprehensively.

"We don't need to say anything about this to Sesshomaru, alright? He's too busy to bother with something this trivial."

"But Mari..."

"Promise?"

Rin looked miserable, but nodded.

Mari smiled and knelt beside her. "I'm so sorry Rin. I promise I will never put you in that much danger again. Forgive me?"

Rin smiled. "Of course Mari. It wasn't your fault."

"Yeah well," Mari said doubtfully. "I doubt Sesshomaru will see it that way."

Rin nodded. "He would go and kill that lord and probably everyone in that castle."

Mari could imagine it too clearly. "Like I said, this isn't something for him to know about. How about we put on your new kimono? And I'll brush your hair with our new comb. Goodness knows we could both use it."

Thankfully they reached camp first. By the time Sesshomaru and Jaken had arrived Rin had changed into her new orange and white checked kimono and Mari had combed her hair.

"Look Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin exclaimed excitedly and spun around.

He stared at her for a moment, then turned his gaze to Mari.

"There is a town near here," Mari answered his unasked question. "Her other clothes were torn and filthy."

Rin nodded. "Mari told stories to the lord of the castle and he let us take anything we wanted." She then began to show everything she had picked out to Jaken.

Sesshomaru was not listening. He was staring at Mari with such a piercing look that she shifted uncomfortably.

He walked in front of her. "Come," he said as he passed.

Mari gulped and wished she was brave enough to refuse.

As they walked away from the camp, she wondered what he was going to say. Could he tell there was more to the story than they'd said? Of course he did. He probably had a built-in lie detector in his head. Plus her emotions had always shown too clearly on her face. He knew something was up and he was taking her away from the camp so Rin wouldn't see him throttle her into telling the whole story. She had never seen Sesshomaru truly pissed off and had a feeling that she didn't want to.

They walked quite a ways from the fire before Sesshomaru stopped. In the light from the moon she could see him clearly. Which meant he could see her just as clearly. She tried her hardest to look passive.

"Tell me what really happened."

She blinked innocently. "Rin and I went into town, I told stories and the lord liked them so much he gave us anything we wanted. We came back here and..."

"You are not telling me everything," he insisted. "There is something you are hiding."

"There is nothing to tell..."

His hand grasped her chin. She gasped at the pain as he touched the bruise there. He continued to hold her chin until she opened her eyes and looked at him.

He was looking at her with searching eyes. "Who did this?" he asked seriously. "What is it you don't want me to know?"

Mari swallowed. "There's no point in trying to keep anything from you is there?" she asked but didn't wait for an answer. "I didn't want to tell you because it's not important. The lord turned out to be a demon in disguise. He wanted me to tell him where Inuyasha was. I waited until he left me alone, then I escaped."

Sesshomaru was quiet for several moments, still holding her chin but his grip had gentled. "This demon," he asked in a tone that made her want to shiver. "What was his name?"

She shrugged. "It's not important..."

The grip on her chin tightened. She flinched. "Naraku. His name was Naraku."

Sesshomaru released her and turned away.

"Rin was never in danger," she said quickly. "I had already sent her on ahead when he revealed himself. It was me he was after..."

He turned to her then and the look in his eyes made her stop talking abruptly. His amber eyes looked like molten gold as he stared at her. The simmering violence in them frightened her.

"I'm sorry," she said shakily. "If anything happened to Rin, I would never forgive myself."

He came toward her. She backed up instinctively.

He stopped inches from her. "Rin can mostly take care of herself. You, on the other hand, waste my time with your naivete. Your lack of judgment amazes me. If you were not bound to me, I would gladly leave you to your short-lived fate. If your stupidity puts my life in danger again, I shall place you somewhere where you will never see the light of day again. Do you understand?"

She stared at him, mute. Taking the fear in her eyes as her answer, he took her by the arm and led her back toward the camp.

He deposited her near the fire and moved off into the forest.

Rin begged her for a story, but Mari couldn't muster up any enthusiasm. Hours after Jaken and Rin drifted off to sleep, Mari sat awake staring at the fire.

Weak? Naive? Stupid? Was that really how he saw her? Okay so she hadn't been the brightest bulb in the box, but she wasn't worthless... right...?

Tears stung her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She wouldn't give Sesshomaru the satisfaction of proving him right.

He was wrong about her.

He was wrong and she was going to prove it.

* * *

**So another long one for ya. :) I love writing Rin moments. I just love how utterly adorable she is.**

**I would like to ask for opinions on my handling of Sesshomaru. I am trying to stay as true to his character as possible. Character integrity is very important to me. Am I getting him right?**

**Bye bye until later! *waves***


	13. Chapter 13

**And away we go in a new chapter. I am starting to finally get caught up with where I left off so I need to start writing again. This also means I will not be uploading 4 chapters a day like a have been doing. Maybe one or two. I don't have much time to write because I work and take care of my grandmother, but I will not abandon this story and I will not go longer then a week uploading a chapter.**

**I was able to get Kilala to do the legal stuff. Take is away Kilala!**

**Kilala : *meow* *meeeeeeoooow* *hiss* *meow, meow* *ROAR***

**Myst : *claps* Nice ending Kilala! Good kitty kitty!**

***silence***

**Myst : What? You guys don't speak demon kitty? Oh alright. Translation : Myst doesn't own Inuyasha or the characters or most of the storyline in this fanfic. It follows the series... and then there was something about yarn...**

* * *

The young girl and the small demon ran parallel to each other. The little girl soon outdistanced the demon and jumped up and down excitedly. "I beat you!" she exclaimed.

"You fool!" the demon gasped. "We weren't in a race."

Mari came up behind them, smiling at them. Rin had come a long way in several weeks. The little girl was talking and laughing more. After the first night, she hadn't had any more nightmares. She had taken a liking to Jaken and induced him to play with her all the time. Although he huffed and grumbled about it, Mari suspected that Jaken was taking a liking to Rin as well.

It had been a week or so since her encounter with Naraku and the scathing reprimand she had been given by Sesshomaru. Mari hadn't spoken much to him since then except to ask where they were going or if there was anything he wanted her to do. He had answered all of her questions in his normal short way, but she could sense a stiffness behind the words that no doubt he sensed behind hers but didn't care about.

The fact that she cared more than she wanted to irritated her to no end.

"Look Master Jaken!" Rin exclaimed, pointing. "It's a slain demon, just like Lord Sesshomaru said!"

The head of a massive demon lay in the middle of the field outside the ruined village. It had sharp teeth and two large horns protruding from it's head.

Jaken examined the head with interest. "Amazing. Who could have done this?"

"Inuyasha."

They looked up as Sesshomaru approached.

"Inuyasha did this," he continued. "Though I doubt he was able to escape unscathed." Rin screamed as he lifted it off the ground and studied it for a moment through narrowed eyes. "These fangs broke the sword in half..." he muttered before hefting it over his shoulder. "Let's go."

Rin was still screaming, holding her hands over her face. Without turning around, Sesshomaru ordered. "Enough of that Rin. Stop it."

The screaming stopped instantly. "Yes milord," she said cheerfully, skipping along beside Jaken.

Mari hurried to walk beside Sesshomaru. "What is it?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

He stared straight ahead as he responded. "The scent of Inuaysha's blood has changed," he said quietly. "It is not the smell of a half-demon."

Mari stared at the ground as they walked. Inuyasha's blood had changed? What did that mean? And how had it happened?

The ends of the demon head were shredded. Inuyasha had taken it down with his bare hands. If the demon had broken Tetsusaiga as Sesshomaru believed, how had Inuyasha managed to defeat him?

What exactly had Inuyasha become?

The place they went to was a swamp that looked like something out of an R. L. Stine book. It was dark and smelly, the trees were dead and twisted into unnatural shapes, the water was a green, gooey mess that bubbled. Bones, demon and human alike, littered the charred ground.

Not the kind of place you wanted to build a summer house.

Mari eyed the surroundings warily as the group followed Sesshomaru toward a small shack. What kind of a person would choose to live here? No one that she wanted to meet. Certainly not the kind of person that Sesshomaru would be friends with. And why had he brought the demon head to a place like this?

A flap of animal hide served as the door to the shack. Inside was a man lounging on a threadbare mat. On closer inspection Mari realized he wasn't a man at all, but a demon with sharp teeth, a bald head and reptilian-like eyes. His clothes were dirty and smelly. She wondered absently if he had ever even heard the word 'bath' in his life. The necklace of skulls around his neck made her uneasy.

The demon eyed them curiously. "What is your business in my home?"

"You are Kaijinbo are you not?" Sesshomaru asked. "The sword-maker who created too many deviant swords and was banished by Totosai?"

Mari glanced at Sesshomaru, her brows knitted together in a frown. A sword-maker...?

Kaijinbo chuckled. "I am he. Now you will tell me who you are," his gaze slid to Mari and Rin. "And why you bring me a gift of delicious humans."

Rin gasped quietly and moved closer to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru stared at the demon sword-maker, his expression unreadable. "Mari, you and Rin wait outside."

Mari nodded without arguing and took the little girl by the hand. She set Rin atop Ah-Un and waited, happy to be away from Kaijinbo.

Rin shuddered and hugged Ah-Un's neck. "I don't like this place. I hope we leave soon."

"Me too," Mari agreed, watching the door of the shack.

Sesshomaru had brought a demon head to a sword-maker. The head of a demon that had broken Tetsusaiga. Something about the whole situation didn't feel right. Whatever Sesshomaru had in mind, Mari had the terrible feeling that it wasn't going to end well.

Mari added another log to the fire.

Rin, who was sitting on the opposite side eating some berries, sighed. "What could be keeping Lord Sesshomaru so long?"

"I don't know Rin," Mari answered. "But I'm afraid it's not good."

"Do you think he's in trouble?"

"No. I think he has done something he is going to regret."

Rin looked at her with wide eyes. "Because he commissioned Kaijinbo to make him a sword?"

Mari nodded. "I don't trust Kaijinbo. There was something wrong with that demon head. I'm just not sure what, but anything created from it is going to be trouble."

It had been several days since they had been at Kaijinbo's. After they had left, Mari had learned from Jaken that Sesshomaru had commissioned a sword made from the fangs of the demon head he had brought to Kaijinbo. It hadn't taken much to realize why Sesshomaru wanted such a sword. He was still obsessed with the Tetsusaiga. If he couldn't wield it, it seemed he wanted to destroy it along with his younger brother.

The first sign of trouble had come when Sesshomaru had sent Jaken to fetch the sword.

Jaken hadn't returned.

After ordering Mari and Rin to wait, Sesshomaru had gone off to see what had happened.

Rin looked so downhearted that Mari smiled. "Don't worry Rin, I'm sure they are fine," she cocked her head. "I can hear Jaken's complaining from here."

It was true. Seconds later the toad's voice was clear as a bell.

"That fool Kaijinbo! Where could he have run off to with your sword?"

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin exclaimed happily and ran toward him.

Mari smiled. The little girl simply beamed with love for Sesshomaru. Mari often wondered what he thought about the child's affection for him.

Sesshomaru was looking past them towards the forest. His eyes tensed. "Stop Rin," he ordered. "Do not move."

Rin obeyed instantly, freezing mid-stride.

Mari stood in alarm. "What's wrong?"

Instead of answering, in one great leap he cleared the fire and sliced through the trees behind her. As the trunks fell away, a figure was revealed who had been hiding in the shadows.

It was a woman. Her dark hair was piled high on her head. Her eyes were a dark pink-ish purple, the same color as the stripes of her kimono. She had a feather in her hair and carried a fan.

Jaken sniffed. "I know that stench," he said sharply. "She smells similar to the demon who offered to lend you the severed human arm. The creature who disguised himself with a baboon pelt, calling himself Naraku," he shuddering. "Just recalling that instance makes me ill."

The woman smiled, peeking at Sesshomaru over her fan. "You must be Inuyasha's older brother. You're very handsome."

Mari set her jaw. Alright, she already didn't like this woman.

Sesshomaru regarded her with a bored expression.

"I am Kagura, the Wind Sorceress" she continued when he didn't say anything. "An incarnation of Naraku."

"An incarnation?" Mari asked, confused.

"Correct," Kagura told her shortly, before turning her attention back to Sesshomaru. "The fangs you delivered to Kaijinbo to make a sword were from a demon called Goshinki. Like me he was also created from Naraku."

"All very interesting," he said, his tone completely uninterested. "But did you seek me out just to tell me this?"

"Can't you sense it?" she asked. "The sword wreaks of Goshinki's aura. It's closer than you think."

A sudden swift wind blew. Leaping into the air, Kagura pulled a feather from her hair and tossed it under her. It immediately grew into a giant feather, which she then used to fly away.

"You are the sword's rightful owner," she called as she disappeared.

Jaken snorted. "I'm not sorry to see her leave. I've never seen such an arrogant woman."

"The question is what was the point of her coming at all," Mari pointed out. "What business is Sesshomaru's sword of hers? Why is she so interested?"

Sesshomaru had been looking after Kagura thoughtfully. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Rin was still frozen. "Rin," he said. "You are free to move now."

"Yes milord," Rin said happily and stretched.

"Tokijin?" Sesshomaru wondered aloud. "Is that the name of the sword?"

"And just how did she know that?" Mari asked. "If she is an incarnation of Naraku, whatever that means, how can we trust anything that strange woman says?"

Jaken snorted. "Speaking of strange women..." he said, eyeing Mari.

She glared at him.

Sesshomaru stood looking thoughtful, then turned and walked away. "Jaken, stay here with Rin and Mari. Wait for my return."

"Yes Milord," Jaken said, nodding respectfully.

Mari walked after him. "Wait."

He stopped but didn't turn around. "What is it?"

"Are you going after that sword?"

He didn't respond.

Mari rolled her eyes. "Alright, stupid question. Here's another one : do you really think that's a good idea?"

He favored her with a glare out of the corner of his eye.

She swallowed. "Look, I know you're still pissed at me. Just hear me out : that sword was powerful enough to possess Kaijinbo. What if it possess you too?"

"Do you imagine me to be as feebleminded as Kaijinbo?" he asked sharply.

Well this was going well. The last thing she wanted was to piss him off even more. "Don't put words in my mouth. Yes you're stronger than most demons. But what if this is all a trap of Naraku's to try and get you under his control? I'm not saying he would succeed," she added quickly. "But that sword is evil. I'm worried for you Sesshomaru."

"I never gave you leave to worry for me," he said stiffly and turned away from her.

She watched his back fade into the darkness. "Please be careful," she whispered.

She thought she saw him pause briefly, but he was gone so quickly she wondered if she had imagined it.

Mari went back to the others to find Jaken eating some roast fish that Rin had caught earlier and Rin sitting quietly watching the fire. When she saw Mari she smiled brightly.

"Will you tell me a story big sister?"

Mari smiled. "Of course. What would you like to hear?"

"The one about the mermaid who falls in love with a prince. I like that one and Master Jaken hasn't heard it yet."

Jaken snorted. "I have no interest in such foolish tales."

"Since you've already heard that one Rin," Mari said, sitting beside her. "How about a different story? One about a princess who is cursed so that she is a swan by day and human only at night."

Rin's eyes went large with excitement. "Oh yes please! I want to hear that one."

Mari managed to paraphrase the songs into normal dialogue for the characters. Rin listened intently to the story and Mari pretended to ignore Jaken becoming more and more interested.

By the time she finished Rin was nearly asleep.

Jaken frowned. "Must all of your stories end happily with true love? Real life doesn't work that way."

Mari smiled. "That's why they are stories Jaken. It's what we wish would happen in real life. Everyone wants their own fairytale to come true."

"Even you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Mari blushed a little. "Well, yes. I guess I do. I want to fall in love and get my own happily ever after," her face fell moments later and she shook her head. "No, there is no sense in wanting that now. It's not good to dream about things that will never happen to you."

"Do you consider yourself of so little worth that you believe no man would ever want you?" Jaken asked curiously.

"No man will want me because I am bound to a demon," Mari clarified. "And the fact that the demon happens to be Sesshomaru is enough to scare away even the bravest of men."

"Are you saying you are unhappy traveling with Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked incensed.

Mari shook her head. "No, I'm quite happy with the way things are. Even if Sesshomaru is still angry with me."

Jaken shook his head. "As I said before, you are a strange girl."

Mari went to sleep under the stars, not feeling as depressed as she had been. Rin, Ah-Un, even Jaken were like her family now. She had friends in Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango and Kaede. She had good clothes, she wasn't starving and since she was bound to Sesshomaru she didn't have to fear evil demons or evil men.

All in all it wasn't a terrible life. Maybe, in time, her and Sesshomaru could become friends as well. That is, if they both survived long enough.

She fell asleep worrying about him.

The next morning they found that their campsite was beside a field of wild flowers. Rin giggled as she ran through the soft grass, trying to convince Jaken to wear the wreath of red flowers she had made him. Mari smiled and raised a hand to her own flower crown. Rin had made them out of flowers that were the cool blue of summer skies. The little girl had said that they went well with Mari's eyes. Rin herself had a crown of yellow flowers. Ah-Un was sporting a garland of orange flowers. The dragon didn't seem to mind as it watched Rin playing with a protective gaze.

Mari continuously looked off in the direction Sesshomaru had gone. What was taking him so long? Had he run into trouble? Once he got hold of the sword, would he fight Inuyasha and attempt to destroy the Tetsusaiga once again?

Mari looked up at the clouds contemplatively. How were Inuyasha and the others doing? She still didn't understand the remark Sesshomaru had made about Inuyasha's blood. How had it changed? How had Inuyasha managed to kill an incarnation of Naraku with his bare hands?

Even as she wondered about them, she wasn't really sure she wanted the answers.

"Look!" Rin suddenly called excitedly. "It's Lord Sesshomaru! He's returned!"

Mari looked up sharply to see him coming toward them. Her eyes assessed him quickly. He didn't have any blood on him and seemed calm enough. As he got closer she realized she was mistaken about that.

He wasn't calm. There was something odd about his eyes. They looked thoughtful, serious and slightly baffled. And something else? Concern maybe... or perhaps uncertainty...?

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called, hurrying toward him. "I picked these for you. They made me think of you. Aren't they pretty?"

The flowers were shaped like hibiscus. They were white with red bleeding out from the center. Mari watched Sesshomaru's reaction, not sure what he would think of Rin giving him flowers.

He didn't respond. In fact he didn't seem to notice the flowers at all.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked, gazing up at him questioningly.

"Hmm..." He mumbled, distracted.

"Milord?" Jaken asked, coming forward cautiously.

Mari's eyes suddenly caught sight of something new. "You have another sword," she said. "Is that... Tokijin?" she asked nervously. She took his silence as his answer. "Are you alright?"

That at least seemed to snap him out of his musings. He looked at her with a frown. "You insult me with such a question."

"I'm sorry," she said automatically. Why did it seem like she was always insulting him?

Jaken peered at the sword in Sesshomaru's belt behind the Tenseiga. "The sword's aura is different," he commented. "When Lord Sesshomaru reclaimed it his own powerful aura must have cleansed the sword, forcing it to take Lord Sesshomaru as it's new master."

Mari looked at Sesshomaru with new eyes. If that was true it either meant that Sesshomaru was even more powerful than she had believed or that he was even more evil than the sword had been.

She sincerely hoped it wasn't the latter.

She continued to look at him, concerned about the faraway look in his eyes. "Is something else wrong?" she asked. "Can we help?"

Sesshomaru turned away. "A human cannot possibly aid me," he said.

"Does this mean you want us to follow you now milord?" Jaken asked meekly.

When Sesshomaru didn't respond Rin climbed top Ah-Un.

"Come on big sister," she said happily. "We don't want to be left behind."

* * *

**Hmm. Interesting no? Wonder what this will lead to for our heros...**

**Sesshomaru : You are insulting the intelligence of your readers. They are obviously fans of the series and the manga and know what is going to happen already.**

**Myst : Just once would you let me build suspense without bursting my bubble.**

**Sesshomaru : I didn't burst it. Your head is still intact.**

**Myst : ... ... ... are you calling me a bubble-head?**

**Sesshomaru : The fact that it took you nearly ten seconds to comprehend it proves my point.**

**Myst : *frowns* AmyRoseAlice! Tell Sesshy to stop being mean to me!**


	14. Chapter 14

**So only two chapters for right now. I will post more later tonight.**

**I have to run take my granny to the doctor so I will do the legal stuff : I don't own Inuyasha.**

**What? Didn't expect it to be that short? Told you I was in a hurry.**

* * *

Sunlight filtered through the leaves in the forest. Rin was riding Ah-Un, with Mari walking alongside and Jaken leading the two-headed dragon by it's bridle. They were following Sesshomaru, who was a few feet ahead.

"Your late father's friend sure lives deep in the forest," Jaken commented to Sesshomaru who didn't respond.

A deep voice suddenly came from the trees. "Welcome. I have awaited your arrival."

"A voice from the sky!" Rin exclaimed.

Mari looked around. "I don't see anyone."

The voice continued. "I have been expecting you Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru gazed at the largest tree in the area. "So you say that you knew I was coming did you, old Oak-seno?"

Mari looked closer and gasped. The large tree a face carved into it, but it was so well hidden that when it's eyes were closed you couldn't tell it was there. Was the tree a demon? Were there such things as tree demons?

"You have come to speak to me about the swords I presume?" The tree asked. "Do you seek information regarding the Tetsusaiga, your father's heirloom sword?"

"Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken asked nervously. "What is that creature?"

"A two thousand year old magnolia tree," Sesshomaru answered.

"It is true," the tree said in a sage-like voice. "The sheaths of both the Tetsusaiga and the Tenseiga were carved from my boughs.

"Oak-seno," Sesshomaru said. "Perhaps you can explain to me the relationship between Inuyasha and the Tetsusaiga."

"Inuyasha?" the tree asked, it's interest peaked. "Your younger brother?"

"His blood has changed," Sesshomaru informed him. "The first time was when a demon broke the Tetsusaiga. The second was when he let go of the sword while fighting me. It had the scent of a pure demon's blood like mine and our father's."

"It had the same scent," Oak-seno asked, chuckling. "I have my doubts."

"What do you mean by that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Inuyasha is a half-demon, born between a demon and a human. He could never become a full-fledged demon," the old tree explained. "Sesshomaru, there is something that you, a pure-blooded demon are capable of accomplishing that Inuyasha, a half-demon could never do."

"Go on," Sesshomaru prompted.

"It is simple. I speak of protecting oneself."

"Protecting oneself?" Mari repeated curiously. "What do you mean? I've seen Inuyasha protect himself."

The tree turned it's wise eyes to her. "In battle for instance, if Sesshomaru were to find himself in a hopeless situation he would be able to remain calm. He would never lose control of himself."

Sesshomaru grunted. "It wouldn't be possible for me to fall into such a desperate situation."

The tree chuckled. "No, I suppose not. Inuyasha is another matter. If he were cornered in battle to the point where his life was in danger, his demon blood would take control of his body and he would transform in order to preserve his life."

Mari gasped. "He transforms into a full-demon?"

"Unfortunately for Inuyasha," the tree continued. "The pure-demon blood of his father is too strong for a half-demon such as himself."

Mari felt a chill go through her. "What will happen to him?"

"In essence, the demon blood will devour his human soul. He will not be able to recognize himself. He will not be able to tell the difference between friend or foe. He will simply kill. And after too many transformations, Inuyasha will lose his soul. He will become a demon that only knows how to fight and kill. He will continue to do so until he is destroyed."

Mari was horrified. "No... that can't happen to him. Inuyasha wants to be a full-fledged demon, but not if it means becoming a mindless killing machine. There must be something we can do to stop it."

Oak-seno turned his heavy gaze to Sesshomaru. "I doubt your father would have wished such a fate on his son. That is why he bequeathed Inuyasha the sword Tetsusaiga, to protect his soul."

"The Tetsusaiga protects his soul?" Mari repeated to make sure she understood.

Sesshomaru looked thoughtful. "So if he loses the sword, he is doomed."

Mari looked behind her to make sure Rin and Jaken were distracted, then moved quickly into the bushes.

"Where are you going?"

She swore under her breath. And why had she thought that she could slip away without being noticed by him? She should have waited until he left again.

She looked to her right to see Sesshomaru watching her. She briefly considered trying to lie, but quickly discarded the idea. She hadn't been able to lie to him so far and she suspected she would never be able to.

Mari put on her best frown and folded her arms stubbornly. "I can't just sit here. He may be an obnoxious pain-in-the-butt, but Inuyasha is still my friend. I have to help him."

He regarded her coolly. "And just how do you plan on helping Inuyasha? If he has become a monster, he will kill you."

"That's a chance I have to take. I'm not like you. I can't stand back and emotionlessly observe."

He arched an eyebrow. "This is your opinion of me? That I have no emotions?"

She narrowed her eyes. "I've only seen two emotions from you : slightly annoyed and thoroughly pissed off. The rest of the time you are completely unmoved by anything that happens around you. I have to do something. I'm going to find Inuyasha and warn him."

"Have you forgotten my warning so quickly?" he asked, a slight edge to his voice. "Do not test me. I will not allow you to put my life in danger."

Mari turned away from him. "Then come with me. I'm going and you can't stop me."

A hand snagged her wrist in an iron grip. She knew she was pissing him off, but it couldn't be helped. She was tired of him treating her like a disobedient child. It was high time she gave him a piece of her mind and let him know that she was not the scared little rabbit that everyone thought she was.

She looked up at him, anger pushing away fear. "I don't have time to be afraid of you right now. I don't mean to make you angry or disrespect you. I just wish you could understand. My friends are in trouble. If I don't do what I can to help them, their blood will be on my hands too. You can live with that. I can't."

He regarded her seriously for several minutes.

To her surprise, his grip suddenly lessened and he released her. "Do as you wish," he said flatly. "I have neither time nor interest in your foolishness."

"Trust me," she said just as flatly. "I'm well aware of the fact that I am worthless to you."

She stomped away, letting the anger drown out the hurt. Yes, she well knew his opinion of her since he found it necessary to remind her all the time. To him she was useless and pathetic and an annoyance. But the more he kicked her, the more she determined she became to prove him wrong.

She lifted her head and quickened her pace. The time for cowering was over. It was time to start taking matters into her own hands.

It was surprisingly easy to find Inuyasha. Questioning villagers along the way pointed her in the right direction. It wasn't long before she caught up to him. Unfortunately it was too late by then.

Mari was approaching the next village when she heard men screaming in panic. Racing forward she saw a group of men, bandits most likely, racing toward the horses trying to escape their attacker.

Mari stopped in her tracks and gasped. It was Inuyasha, that much was certain, but he was so different. His eyes were red, his teeth longer and sharper, purple marks had appeared on his cheeks. There was something about his stance as well, something feral, animal-like.

She watched as he slaughtered some of the men while the others fled. She heard his chuckle.

He's laughing, she thought in horror. He's going to slay those men and he's laughing...

Kagome and the others were gathered nearby, looking at Inuyasha as if they had never seen him before. Shippo was the first to notice her. "Mari! Stay back! Inuyasha has changed!"

"I know!" she called, racing toward them. "I came to warn you, but I was too late!"

"How did you know about it?" Kagome asked.

"An old tree told me. We have to get the Tetsusaiga back into Inuyasha's hands."

The remaining men were cowering as Inuyasha loomed over them menacingly.

"We beg you to spare us!" one cried.

"We were simply following the chief's orders!" another insisted.

Inuyasha chuckled and cracked his knuckles.

"Don't do it Inuyasha!" Kagome pleaded.

"It's no use," Miroku said. "Not even you can get through to him Kagome."

Kagome gripped the sword and raced forward. "Inuyasha! Take the Tetsusaiga! Return to your old self!"

He looked up as she approached and leapt away from her, baring his teeth.

"If he refuses to take the sword," Mari said worriedly. "What are we supposed to do?"

Miroku lifted his hand. "If he turns on us, I'll have no other choice then to use my wind tunnel."

"There has to be a way!" Sango insisted.

Before they could come up with a plan, Inuyasha's head jerked toward the forest. He lowered his head and snarled.

A figure came walking from the line of trees.

Mari gasped. "Sesshomaru!" she exclaimed. He had decided to follow her after all!

Sesshomaru studied Inuyasha with interest. Inuyasha snarled, baring his teeth and bracing for an attack. Sesshomaru watched him closely for several minutes, then nodded.

"You're nothing more than a murderous demon," he said, then moved forward. "Come at me, little brother. I wish to test your strength transformed as such."

Inuyasha needed no second urging. His attack was quick and surprisingly vicious. Sesshomaru dodged and drew Tokijin.

"Don't do it!" Miroku cried. "Sesshomaru's new sword can slay an enemy with the slightest bit of pressure! You'll be cut down before you can get close to him!"

Inuyasha ignored his warning and clashed with the sword, knocking it out of the way.

"He fought off Sesshomaru's sword!" Shippo exclaimed.

As Inuyasha moved to strike, Sesshomaru dodged and came up behind him.

"That was foolish," he said coldly and attacked, slicing Inuyasha all over with hundreds of cuts.

"Stop it already!" Kagome demanded. "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha paused, panting and snarling at Sesshomaru.

He doesn't feel fear, Mari realized, or pain. The demon blood in him is taking over. He's losing himself. "Sesshomaru!" she cried aloud. "You can't kill him! Not like this! He doesn't even know himself!"

Sesshomaru dodged another attack, then another. The whole time he was searching Inuyasha's face, as if he was looking for something that he wasn't seeing. Finally he went on the offensive and knocked Inuyahsa away.

"I understand now, little brother," he said. "You are not a full-fledged demon, only a half-breed. Know your place in the world and act like one," he ordered as he attacked.

Inuyasha braced for the attack, but was knocked off-balance by the wave of power. He fell backwards and blacked out.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried and raced toward him.

Mari followed, getting between Kagome and Sesshomaru. "Please!" she begged as he came forward. "Please stop!"

His eyes weren't on her, but on Inuyasha. "He has finally been brought down," he stated.

"Don't come any nearer!" Kagome cried, leaning over Inuyasha to shield him from his older brother.

He turned his gaze to her. "If you wish him to stop, use the Tetsusaiga to reverse his transformation. Otherwise he will continue to fight when he awakens."

With that, he turned and began walking away.

As he passed the others, Miroku stepped forward. "You could have finished him but you only held him off with your sword. Why did you stop at that?" he demanded. "We all know you despise Inuyasha. I can't believe you've developed feelings for your brother."

Sesshomaru stopped, but didn't turn to answer him. "I will slay him. Eventually. Why kill him now, when he doesn't know himself? There would be no point."

He continued to walk away.

"That was strange," Sango murmured. "It's almost as if he came to stop Inuyasha's violent behavior."

Mari stared after Sesshomaru thoughtfully, then turned to the others. "I have to go. Bye everybody."

She waved and hurried after Sesshomaru. She slowed her pace when she was a few feet behind him and studied his back. Had he only come to satisfy his curiosity over Inuyasha's transformation? Or had he actually been compelled to help his brother? Or had he perhaps come because of what she had said earlier?

Mari shook her head. That was stupid. As if anything she could say would have an effect on him...

They found Rin and Jaken right where they had left them. Rin was singing a little song she had made up and smiled when she saw them. "You're finally back!"

"Rin," Sesshomaru acknowledged her. "I hope you have faired well."

The little girl nodded. "Ah and Un and I have been on our very best behavior. Jaken has become most melancholy though."

The small green demon was whimpering nearby. He leapt up with a cry of relief when he saw them. "Lord Sesshomaru! What gives milord?! Why did you go after Inuyasha alone?!"

Sesshomaru stared at him.

Jaken backed up nervously. "That was uncalled for milord. I hope you can forgive me."

Sesshomaru moved around Jaken and walked away. Mari helped Rin onto Ah-Un before following.

* * *

**I tried to proof read this before posting it, but I had a limited amount of time to get it done before I have to leave so if there are some mistakes or a few typos I apologize. Enjoy the chapter and I will post one more or maybe two more later tonight if I can. Weekends are difficult for me.**

**Thank you to all who have reviewed, followed and favorite-d this story. It means more then you could know that people actually like this story that is very close to my heart.**


	15. Chapter 15

Mari eyed the barren landscape around them. It was made up of dark jagged rock and mist. She shivered slightly and quickened her pace. The silence was the creepiest part. It was like the whole area was holding its breath, waiting for something terrible to happen.

Ah-Un suddenly stopped at a cliff and gave a weary growl.

"Where are we now?" Rin asked.

"The place where a powerful demon named Ryokotsei was put into a dormant state," Jaken answered. "Strange though, that it was completely destroyed like this. Lord Sesshomaru, do you honestly believe this is Inuyasha's doing?"

Sesshomaru eyed the large misshapened boulder. "It's anyone's guess how he was able to accomplish it."

Mari snorted slightly. "I think he is a lot stronger then you give him credit for. He is capable of amazing things, especially if Kagome's safety is involved."

Sesshomaru, as usual, ignored her and continued on his way. Mari sighed. At least he was predictable.

The next day was clear and sunny. The stopped beside a shallow stream so Rin could catch fish. It wasn't long before she convinced Jaken to give it a try. The imp ended up jumping around like a crazed frog as Rin scared the fish in his direction. Mari sat with her feet in the water and watched with a smile as Jaken missed each time he tried to catch one of the fleeing fish. Sesshomaru sat up on the bank with his eyes closed.

Mari chuckled as Rin shouted encouragement to Jaken. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sesshomaru stiffen, as he did every time she laughed or smiled. Oh well, the sour puss would just have to get over it. She planned on enjoying life despite his attempts to make it miserable for her.

"I caught one!" Jaken screeched and held his prize high in the air. "I caught it with my bare hands!"

"You're so great Master Jaken!" Rin exclaimed, clapping her hands in delight.

Mari looked to see Sesshomaru's reaction, but only saw his back as he walked away. She shrugged. He just couldn't stand any kind of fun. One of these days he was going to have to unbend enough to enjoy himself. It was becoming a quest for Mari to make him really smile for once.

Mari frowned and looked down. The water had suddenly gotten a lot colder. That was odd…

"Look at all of these fish Mari!" Rin exclaimed excitedly, holding up a long string of several large fish. "They are going to be so yummy! I can't wait to show Lord Sesshomaru!"

Mari didn't have the heart to tell the child that he probably wouldn't care. She smiled encouragingly and rose to accompany Rin to find Sesshomaru. They came upon him not that far ahead. Mari started slightly. Was that… a woman?

The figure was gone before she could make it out.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called. "Look at how many fish Jaken and I just caught!"

Sesshomaru glanced at the child, then beyond her. "Jaken, the panther tribe is back."

"What?!" Jaken squawked in alarm. "What are they doing here again?!"

Sesshomaru ignored his question. "Mari, you and Rin are to wait here with Ah-Un."

Mari sighed, a worried look on her face. "I guess it won't do me any good to ask what's wrong?"

He regarded her in silence.

"Of course not," she answered herself, then nodded. "Alright, we'll stay here until you return."

Sesshomaru nodded and headed off with Jaken on his heels.

Rin and Mari looked at each other. "So, what now?" the little girl asked.

Mari shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"I know," Rin said with a bright smile. "I'll cook the fish while you tell stories!"

Mari smiled. Rin was a typical little girl. Cheerful, sweet and she never got enough of Disney stories. "Which one would you like to hear?"

"The one about the Sleeping Beauty. You never finished it. I want to know if the Prince saves her."

"Oh that's right," Mari agreed and helped Rin gather wood for a fire. "The fairies were taking her to the castle right? Well you know the evil sorceress was not about to let the princess go so easily…"

The sun was setting by the time she finished the story. The fish smelled and tasted delicious. "You're a great cook Rin. I wish I could cook over an open fire like you."

Rin giggled. "Thank you Big Sister. How do you cook fish where you are from?"

"In a big metal machine called an oven," Mari answered, gesturing to show Rin how big it was. "And my mom usually added something to it, like salt, pepper, garlic or lemon juice."

"Lemon?" Rin asked. "What is that?"

"A yellow fruit that is incredibly sour. But I love them."

Rin smiled and studied her. "Your home is really far away isn't it Big Sister?"

"Yes, very far away."

Rin was silent for several moments, then asked. "Why did you leave?"

"I wanted adventure and romance," Mari answered, then chuckled. "One out of two isn't bad, but I could have done without some of the adventures I've had so far."

"Do you want to get married someday?"

Mari laughed. "You certainly have a lot of questions Rin. But yes, I would like to be married someday. But first I would like to fall in love."

"You haven't fallen in love yet?"

Before Mari could answer, they both heard the sound of running feet.

"Big Sister?"

"Hush Rin," Mari said and listened carefully. A yowling noise filled the night air. Cats? "Rin, I need you to hide right now."

"Okay," the child nodded and hid behind a tree.

"Don't come out until I tell you," Mari told her and grabbed a large stick, sticking the end of it in the fire. She held the burning stick out in front of her as the running feet and yowling came closer.

Glowing yellow eyes peered at her from the darkness. She took a firmer hold on the stick and waited for the attack. A large cat in ninja clothes came running at her. Holding the stick like a baseball bat, she smacked the cat across the face. He yowled in pain and raced back into the darkness.

"That's right!" Mari yelled. "Who else wants some?"

The eyes looked at each other, than all of the cats rushed her. Mari squeaked in alarm and swung the burning stick around, trying to hit the dozen cats coming toward her. She managed to hit and burn half of them before they overpowered her and took her stick away. Two of them lifted her in the air. Mari screamed as they raced off into the night.

"Put me down!"

The cats ignored her demands as they ran across the plains and toward a forest next to a mountain. The sun had completely set, but the moon made it light enough to see.

"Stupid, mangy, flea-bitten cats!" Mari exclaimed and struggled fiercely. "I said put… me… down!"

The cats suddenly yowled and darted to the side. A whirlwind was bearing down on them. Several of the cats were caught up in the whirlwind and tossed into the air. When the whirlwind stopped, a figure stood with his arms folded over his chest.

"What are you cats doing?" he demanded.

Mari gasped in shock. She recognized that voice…

"I suggest you put the human down," he said in a threatening voice. "And tell me where Kagome is."

The cats snarled and tossed Mari aside. While the fight went on, Mari laid on the ground in shock. It _was_ him! The leader of the wolf-demon tribe! What was he doing here? And how did he know Kagome?

Strong hands grabbed her arms, pulling her to her feet. She shrieked and slapped whoever had a hold on her.

"Ow!" the guy yelled as he let go. "What did you do that for?! I was just helping you up!"

"You are a wolf-demon," Mari accused.

"Yeah that's right," another voice said and she realized there were two of them. "I'm Hakaku and the one with your hand print on his face is Ginta. We are the right hands of Koga, leader of the wolf-demon tribe."

"I know who he is," Mari said darkly. "We've met before."

By that time the fight was over and the cats were running away. Koga grunted. "Waste of my time," he grumbled then came toward her. "As for you girl, I want some answers…"

He was cut off by a loud smack as she slapped him.

"That must be a habit with her," Ginta commented, still rubbing his cheek.

"What the hell?!" Koga roared. "What was that for?! I just saved you!"

"Bastard!" Mari yelled as she slapped him again. Before she could slap him a third time, he grabbed her wrist.

"Mind telling me what your problem with me is?" he asked angrily.

"Don't you remember?" Mari asked, her words cutting like a knife. "That girl you left in Uchiji's bog?"

He paused and stared at her for a moment. Where had he seen those eyes before…?

It hit him like a brick. "Oh yeah. You're that girl who got stuck in the mud."

"And you left me there after I begged you for help," Mari accused. "I was stuck there for hours with all kinds of demons trying to eat me!"

"Uh, yeah…" Koga said, feeling the guilt. "Listen, sorry about…"

"I might have been able to forgive you for that in time," Mari continued. "But then you did something that is beyond my comprehension. Allowing wolves to attack and kill a child?! How could you be such a cold-hearted bastard?! Did your dad not hug you as a child or something?!"

Koga's eyes snapped. "Hold on! I've done a lot of things that I'm not proud of, but you need to watch your mouth. It's not smart to mouth off to a demon."

"Oh I dare you to try and kill me," Mari said.

Koga snarled and turned away. "I don't have time for this. I need to rescue Kagome."

"And that's another thing. How do you know Kagome?"

"How do you know her?" he asked suspiciously.

Mari snorted. "She's my friend."

"She's my fiancé," Koga snorted, folding his arms over his chest.

Mari laughed harshly. "I highly doubt that. Kagome would never agree to marry a creep like you. And I doubt Inuyasha would allow anyone to take Kagome from him either."

"So you know the mutt too," Koga said, frowning. "Any friend of the mutt's is an enemy of mine."

"Any demon who kills innocent children is an enemy of mine," she countered.

"Uh, Koga," Hakaku said, interrupting the fight. "We should probably hurry. There's no telling what the panther demons have planned for Kagome."

"Panthers?" Mari asked. "Sesshomaru mentioned them. Are you saying Kagome was kidnapped by panthers?"

"Yeah and if you don't stop yacking I'll be too late to save her," Koga told her.

Mari shrugged. "I bet Inuyasha has saved her by now."

"Oh no he hasn't," Koga insisted and raced off. "I'm the one who's gonna rescue Kagome!"

Hakaku and Ginta rolled their eyes. "More running."

Koga stopped once they reached the forest. "Damn," he said, sniffing the air. "No trace of Kagome anywhere. Where could those rotten cats have taken her?"

"Hey Koga," Hakaku said, short of breath. "Isn't this the cat demon's hideout? Do you really think we should tackle them on our own?"

"Just what are you suggesting?" Koga asked suspiciously.

"We could join Inuyasha and the others," Ginta suggested.

"Not on your life!" Koga snarled. "Do you actually expect me to ask that mutt for help?!"

"No," Hakaku said quickly. "What we mean is we could offer to help him. It would be the best way to rescue Kagome."

"That's right," Ginta agreed. "We are thinking of her."

"That's not a bad idea."

They turned to see Mari catching up to them.

Koga growled. "Why are you following us? I thought you hated me."

"I do. But right now Kagome is more important than my feelings about you. I'm going to help rescue her."

"Yeah right," Koga scoffed. "You'll only be in the way."

"I have skills," Mari insisted, pulling out a healing pearl. "See this? This was made from my tears."

Hakaku and Ginta came close to examine it. "Pretty," Ginta said, "but what is it?"

"A healing pearl," Mari answered. "Press it into an open wound and it will heal."

"What do you know," Koga said, "You're not completely useless after all. But I thought you were a human. I've never seen a human that could make healing pearls."

"You guess is as good as mine," Mari admitted. "I have no idea how, but the point is I can make them."

Koga snorted. "You're still not coming. You'll slow us down and we'll have to leave you behind."

"And we all know you're good at that," Mari sad pointedly. "I wonder what Kagome would think of how we met."

Koga's eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't."

"Try me."

He growled. "You are incredibly irritating. Alright, you can come. But not a word to Kagome about Uchiji's bog."

"Agreed," Mari said.

"You must be Koga of the demon wolf tribe."

The voice came out of nowhere and caught them off guard.

Koga sniffed. "Whoever he is, he doesn't smell of cats."

Hakaku and Ginta cowered as a large figure approached.

Mari shrieked in alarm. "Royokan! What are you doing here?!"

The large demon's eyes widened when he saw her. "You are Inuyasha's friend!" he threw himself at her feet. "I apologize for my actions the last time we met. I was under Naraku's influence and unable to control myself. Please forgive me!"

"What are you doing around here?" Koga demanded. "What do you want?"

Royokan stood and faced Koga. "That is what I'd like to ask you. You're not accompanying Lord Sesshomaru are you?"

"Sesshomaru?" Mari asked. "He's here?"

"Sesshomaru?" Koga asked. "Who the hell is that?"

"You don't know?!" Royokan asked incredulously.

"Nope," Koga responded.

Mari sighed as Royokan launched into an epic tale of the great battle between Sesshomaru and the panther demons. "My men and I failed Lord Sesshomaru. He was battling in fine form, but the cats were too much for us. We had to retreat and join up with Lord Sesshomaru."

"What you mean is," Mari said. "You got scared and ran away."

"I fought as hard as I could!" Royokan insisted. "Those cats were nothing but cowards!"

"Enough," Koga said, walking away. "Who cares about what happened in the past? How deep is this forest anyway?"

"I think we're going in circles," Mari said.

Three eyed wolf apparitions poured from Royokan's mouth. "They will sniff out the area."

But the apparitions just ran around in confusion.

Koga leapt into the air. "I'll take it from here.

A gust of wind suddenly hit him. A swift kick broke it before it could knock him from the air. Growling, he raced off with the others following closely. They came to a clearing with a girl standing with several cats. There was no doubt she was a panther demon. Koga punched the ground near her, but she leapt out of the way agilely.

"I see you have a couple of jewel shards!" she exclaimed and sent a gust of wind at them, a wind that was full of flowers.

"Don't breathe in the scent!" Koga warned them and attacked the girl. Her body fell apart in flower petals.

"She's a sorceress!" Royokan exclaimed.

Koga snarled. "All I can smell now is flowers. Come on, we'll follow the scent of the flowers out of here."


	16. Chapter 16

**Another day, another chapter. :)**

**Thank you to my two new reviewers Bloodyrose125255 and Clara Borges. And a special thanks for AmyRoseAlice for locking up grumpy Sesshy for being mean to me. *huggles all three* I like you nice peoples. And yay I get a chocolate bar from Bloodyrose!**

**I don't own Inuyasha, yada yada. You all know that by now. **

* * *

They managed to make it out of the forest and to a large plain. There they spotted a stone wall with a large wooden gate.

"That has to be where they're keeping Kagome," Mari said. "Let's go!"

"Hold on a minute," Koga said, "something doesn't smell right."

Mari ignored him and ran ahead towards the gate. She was halfway there when a large figure landed in front of her. It was another panther daemon, but this one was a male.

"So our men lost you, but you came right to us anyway," he said chuckling. "How convenient."

He reached for her but she cried out and dodged, racing back towards the wolves.

"Where's Kagome?" Koga demanded.

"Go home wolf," the panther ordered. "You're not wanted here!" Raising his hands, he shot bolts of lightning at them. Koga grabbed Mari and dodged as the attack struck the ground, burning it to cinders.

"Get out of my way!" Koga roared, setting Mari down and racing to attack.

"No chance!" the panther responded, raising his fists to counter Koga's kick. "Hand over that girl and leave!"

Koga dodged his punches until he got an opening. Unfortunately as he rushed to attack, the panther shot his lightning attack. Koga dodged and the lightning struck Royokan.

"Royokan!" Mari exclaimed as he roared in pain and fell backwards. "Watch it Koga! We're still back here!"

"What was I supposed to do?" the wolf demon demanded. "Let him hit me?!"

The panther demon chuckled. "Not bad little man. You sure are fast. But my lightning is faster," he said as he shot off another lightning attack. All Koga could do was dodge.

"What's the problem?" the panther asked. "Not holding back on my account are you?"

Mari studied the way the panther attacked. He didn't seem to want Koga to get too close. There had to be a reason for that. Was it because he was vulnerable up close?

"Koga!" Mari called. "His lightning is fast, but that's all he has going for him! He's keeping you at a distance because he can't maneuver in a close range fight!"

"Damn wench!" the panther growled. "Be quiet!" He shot off an attack at her. Mari squeaked and hit the dirt. The attack went over her head and hit a tree behind her.

While he was distracted, Koga raced in close and delivered a swift powerful kick to his opponent's gut. The panther held his stomach and groaned in pain.

"Had enough?" Koga asked.

The panther jumped back toward the gate. "Retreat panther tribe," he ordered and the cats followed. As one passed by, he scooped up Mari.

"Hey!" she shouted. "Put me down! Koga!"

"Hang on!" Koga called as the cat disappeared with her beyond the stone wall.

The panthers and their cat horde were in the courtyard of the castle, kneeling before an alter in front of a giant mummified cat demon.

"The time is upon us," one of the female panthers said. "Soon the moon will be directly overhead and the panther tribe will reign over this land."

"Mangy cat! Seriously don't you ever take a bath?!"

The panthers looked up to see one of their cat warriors coming toward them, carrying Mari.

"Good work," the female demon said. "Put her inside the blue barrier with the others."

It was then Mari saw there was a red barrier surrounding the entire courtyard and a smaller blue barrier next to the giant mummified cat. The blue barrier opened and the cat thrust her inside.

"Ow!" Mari exclaimed. "You're gonna pay for that mangy cat!"

"Mari!"

Mari looked up to see Kagome coming toward her. "Kagome! You're okay!" Sango and Miroku appeared behind her. "How did you guys get here?"

"We were captured while rescuing Kagome," Miroku answered. "I assume you were kidnapped as well."

"Yeah and for the second time. Koga saved me the first time, but the cat was too fast the second time."

"Koga?" Kagome asked. "You were with Koga just now? Where's Sesshomaru?"

"I assume he's somewhere around here. He doesn't know I'm here. I got kidnapped after he went off, probably heading for this place," Mari eyed Kagome. "By the way, what's this about you and Koga being engaged?"

Kagome blushed. "Oh Koga is harmless. He's decided he wants me for his wife. He'll get over it in time."

"Well lucky you," Mari said with a teasing smile. "You've got two hot guys in love with you and on their way to rescue you."

Before Kagome could respond, a low growling made all of them look up. The cat mummy was moving! His giant clawed hand reached for the jewel shards the panthers had stolen from Kagome and had placed on the altar. He ate them, swallowing all three of the jewel shards. "I need blood," he snarled. "Flesh and a soul."

"Oh crap…" Mari said in a low voice as she stared up at the massive demon.

"KAGOME!"

Everyone looked up as Koga leapt over the wall and tried to kick the barrier. He bounced off.

"Nice effort," Mari said, unimpressed.

"Stick around and join us for dinner," the panther with the flower power said. "We're having sacrificial lamb."

The giant clawed hand reached toward them. Mari and Kagome cringed. Miroko tried to open his wind tunnel, but suddenly collapsed. Sango raced to help him as Mari and Kagome clung to each other.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha called and raced out of nowhere, attacking the barrier with the Tetsusaiga. Mari's eyes went wide. The blade was blood red…

The barrier disappeared when he struck it. He landed in front of the cats. "Sorry to keep you waiting," he said with a smirk.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshoamru!"

Mari gasped and looked off to the side to see Jaken running toward Sesshomaru, who was on the other side of the cat mummy. He was looking at her. Mari winced. "Crap," she said. "I'm in for it now."

Inuyasha went for Kagome. "Are you alright?" he asked her.

She nodded. "I just knew you would come."

Koga put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him. "No need to worry anymore Kagome."

"Hands off her wolf!" Inuyasha shouted.

The cat mummy roared. "Give me blood!"

Koga picked up Kagome and leapt out of the way, leaving Inuyasha to be crushed by the clawed hand of the daemon.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried.

"Rest assured Kagome," Koga told her. "It's gonna be easy to get you out of here."

"I'm not leaving the others behind!" she snapped at him.

The cat demon roared in pain as Inuyasha sliced his hand to shreds.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called. "The sacred jewel shards are in his throat!"

"Alright, I'll get 'em back," he promised her.

"Okay people," Kagome announced to all the humans that had been trapped in the barrier with them. "Stick together and run for it!"

Everyone raced out of the courtyard. Mari ran toward Sesshomaru. "Look," she said quickly. "This wasn't my fault, really. I got kidnapped by the cats, there was nothing I could do to…"

"Get out of here," he told her. "You'll only be in my way."

Mari stopped talking abruptly and nodded, racing out of the courtyard after Kagome and the others. A loud crash made her stop and look back. Inuyasha had knocked the mummified cat backwards and was now being attacked by the four panthers. Mari looked at Sesshomaru. Why was he just standing there? Why wasn't he helping Inuyasha?

Something suddenly seemed to make him move. Sesshomaru drew his sword Tokijin and sent a wave of power across the courtyard, striking everyone in the process.

Inuyasha got up from the rubble. "What was that about?! Watch where you're swinging that thing!"

"Leave Inuyasha," Sesshomaru ordered. "These panthers belong to me."

"Not a chance," Inuyasha growled. "You're the one who's gonna back down."

The brothers began to fight. Mari could hardly believe her eyes. "Are you serious?!" she yelled. "How can you be fighting at a time like this?!"

"Are they out of their minds?!" one of the panthers asked incredulously.

"It's hard to believe they're brothers!" another exclaimed.

"The sons of the dog demon are fighting each other, which means we need to stay united," the female, who seemed to be the leader, said. "We must combine our powers and strike them both down in one blow!"

Seeing what they were planning, Mari called. "Sesshomaru! Look out!"

The warning was unnecessary. As soon as the four panthers powered up the cat mummy reached for them, slicing open three of them and devouring their souls. The power from the souls reformed his flesh, fur and eyes. He was whole once again.

The female panther, the leader, fell to her knees in shock. "How… could he…?"

Mari watched open mouthed. He devoured his own kin so that he could revive himself… Suddenly what Koga had done to her didn't seem so bad.

He looked down at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, snarling. "You two… sons of the dog demon… you're next!"

Attacks from both Inuyasha and Sesshoamru proved useless against him. It was like he was invincible.

"You've got the strength to fight my old man I'll give you that," Inuyasha said. "But you'll never get passed me."

"Be careful Inuyasha," Mari called to him. "He has three sacred jewel shards in his throat."

"Perish," Sesshomaru said and attacked. The cat demon knocked him away. Sesshomaru grunted in pain as he fell backwards.

"Sesshomaru!" Mari called and ran forward. He flipped and landed on his feet. He got down on one knee, his head bowed.

Mari approached and knelt in front of him. "Sesshoamru? Are you injured? I have a few pearls…"

He lifted his head, glaring at the giant cat. "Curse him…" he growled in a low voice that she had never heard before.

"Sesshomaru…?" Mari asked timidly.

Jaken squawked in alarm. "Mari! Get away quickly! He is about to transform!"

"Transform…?" Mari asked confused and gasped when she saw Sesshomaru's face as he stood. He eyes were turning red and his teeth were growing sharper, his growling was becoming deeper and more guttural. Mari backed away in fear. So this was what really-pissed-off Sesshomaru looked like?

Something glowing caught her eye. "Sesshomaru," she said and took his arm lightly. "Your sword… the Tenseiga…"

He paused and looked down. The Tenseiga was glowing slightly and quivering.

"You wish to be drawn?" Sesshomaru asked in a low voice.

Mari looked from him to the sword in puzzlement. Was he talking to the sword?

Sesshoamru drew the Tenseiga and leapt over her head, slashing with it. He landed on the other side of the cat daemon, where he re-sheathed his sword.

"You attack me with that worthless sword?!" the cat daemon snarled in anger.

Mari gasped and glanced toward the group of fallen panthers. Had he just…?

The cat demon moved to attack Sesshomaru, but stopped when a light shot out of his stomach. He doubled over and fell to his knees as he flesh and fur faded away. "My power… what is happening to my power…?"

Sesshomaru walked away. "You finish him off," he told Inuyasha.

Inuyasha nodded and used his Wind Scar to destroy the cat demon. Leaping onto his chest, Inuyasha sliced the three jewel shards from the fallen daemon's throat.

The panthers stirred and stood shakily. "What the hell just happened to us?" one of them asked. "I was sure the master had killed us."

"Someone must have saved us," the flowered one said.

"It was none other than Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken told them. "Milord used his sword to bring you back to life."

"He saved us?" the leader asked angrily. "That mutt!"

"Hey!" Mari shouted at them, frowning darkly. "Your so-called 'master' killed you to revive himself, but Sesshomaru, whom you attacked in the first place, saved your lives. It seems to me you all could learn a lesson in gratitude."

The leader studied her thoughtfully, than turned to the others. "We shall return to the west. This is done. There is no reason for us to seek revenge," she looked at Mari. "You can tell Sesshomaru I said that."

Mari nodded. "Take care of yourselves. Come on Jaken. Might as well catch up to Sesshomaru and wait for the lecture I'm going to get. See you later Inuyasha!"

"Whatever!" he called back as she followed Jaken out of the courtyard.

Rin sat on Ah-Un in the middle of a field, singing a song to herself. She looked up and noticed her friends coming toward her.

"Big Sister!" she exclaimed. "You're alright!"

Mari smiled as the child hugged her. "Yes I'm fine Rin," but I might not be in a moment, she thought to herself. Sesshomaru hadn't said a word to her the entire way. His threat was still fresh in her mind. Technically she hadn't intentionally put herself in danger. She'd done what he'd ordered. The cats were the ones who had kidnapped her. She hoped he was going to see it that way and not carry out his threat from before.

"Mari."

Her mind snapped from her thoughts so fast she jumped. "Yes?" she asked quickly.

"You need not fear any consequences of your actions. I know it was beyond your control."

"How did you…?" she asked, then paused. "Well for your information that is not my fear you smell. I'm not afraid, I'm… apprehensive. That is completely different."

He didn't respond, but instead continued walking.

Mari shook her head. One day he was going to acknowledge when she spoke. One day, after she had proven her worth, he was not going to ignore her anymore. Of that she was determined…

* * *

**That's it for now. I will post more either later tonight or tomorrow. I work til 3:30 tomorrow and then I will be writing like the wind!**

**... or maybe like a light breeze..**

**Let me know what guest you want to read the legal stuff and I will try and trick- I mean, persuade them to do it ;)**

**I love all of you, my wonderful readers.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello again! Thank you so much for all of the reviews, especially my two new reviewers eurielle and Framed Glass wall. I got home from work, ate some food and jumped right on my computer. I had to deal with some other stuff first but then I finally started writing. I am not caught up to the writing yet so this chapter is an old one. When we get to the chapter about Koga running into Sesshomaru for the first time, then the posting and my writing will have caught up to each other. But I am going to try and stay a few steps ahead of my posting.**

**Same legal stuff as before. I was trying to get Kagura to do the legal stuff but she is hard to catch. But I gots me a plan... *holds up giant butterfly net* hehehe**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The stars twinkled overhead.

"Aren't they beautiful Big Sister?"

"Yes Rin. The stars are very clear tonight. They look like diamonds."

"What are diamonds?"

Before Mari could answer, a gurgling sound came from the little girl. "Rin, are you hungry?"

The child put a hand to her stomach. "I guess I am."

"Rin?"

The little girl spun around to face Sesshomaru. "Yes milord?"

"If you are hungry you are going to have to fend for yourself."

Mari snorted as Rin nodded happily. "Alright, then I'm off."

"You are not going anywhere by yourself. It's not safe." Mari glared briefly at Sesshomaru. "I'll go with you."

"Are you hungry too Big Sister?"

"A little," Mari admitted. "Let's go see what we can find."

They had only walked a short distance when Jaken came huffing after them. "Lord Sesshomaru declared that Rin had to fend for herself," he grumbled. "Why then did he send me to accompany her?"

Mari shook her head, her lips quivered but she refrained from smiling. She doubted Jaken would appreciate the humor. As much as he tried not to show it, it was obvious that Sesshomaru cared for little Rin. Mari sighed. Must be nice to someone care for your safety…

"Master Jaken?" Rin asked from atop Ah-Un. "How exactly are you of any service to Lord Sesshomaru?"

Mari clamped a hand over her mouth, but failed to stop the laughter. Jaken whirled around, sputtering in outrage. "I serve him in innumerable ways!"

As Jaken tried to name off different ways he was useful, Mari stared up at the orange harvest moon. Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga had turned red and had taken down a barrior. He was becoming more and more powerful. How was Sesshomaru feeling? What did he think about what had happened? His face was as unreadable as ever, but from how quiet he had been for the last several days she could tell he was definitely brooding about it.

Jaken's screeching finally became so loud she couldn't tune it out. "And today you shall witness how far I will go to serve milord! No vassal has ever served him as I plan to!"

Mari's eyes narrowed. This did not sound good…

Hours later they watched as Jaken schemed with a demon who had no face. He ordered the simple-minded demon to steal the Tetsusaiga.

Mari shook her head. "This isn't going to work, you know that right? Inuyasha will tear him apart and then come after you."

Jaken snorted. "I am not afraid of that low half-demon!"

"Suit yourself Jaken, Rin and I are not waiting around to watch the bloodshed. Come on Rin. Let's go find some food. I think there are some berry bushes up ahead."

"Master Jaken is so cranky sometimes."

The two human girls had eaten their fill of berries and were on their way to meet up with Sesshomaru.

"He's always like the Rin. Don't take it personally."

Rin seemed to think about this for a moment, then smiled brightly as something caught her eye. "Look Mari! A field of flowers! I want to pick some for Lord Sesshomaru."

Mari didn't have to the heart to tell the child that he would most likely be annoyed with such a gift. While she held Ah-Un's reins, Rin picked several of the small pink flowers until she had a fist full of them. The brush parted and Jaken came waltzing through, dragging a long piece of cloth. Tied to the other end of the cloth was the Tetsusaiga.

Mari did a double take. "How the hell…?"

She didn't get the finish her thought. A flying cat came soaring over the tree tops. "Hold it right there!"

"Sango!" Mari exclaimed.

Jaken squawked in alarm. "I've been found out! Quick!" he tossed the sword at Mari. "Take this to Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Oh no," Mari said, stepping back with her hands up. "I want no part of this."

Jaken snorted and turned to Rin. "Rin, take the sword to Lord Sesshomaru! Quickly, while I hold this demon slayer off!" Without waiting for a response, he shot a stream of fire from his staff. Kirara roared and fell backward, both she and Sango falling from the sky.

"Sango!" Mari cried and raced toward her.

"What are you doing?!" Jaken screeched. "I told both of you to leave!"

"That's far enough Jaken," Inuyasha snarled. "Give me back my Tetsusaiga."

"I don't know anything about it," Jaken said stubbornly.

"It's over there," Mari told him while helping Sango to her feet.

"Traitor!" Jaken screeched in outrage.

"Jaken, give it a rest," Mari warned. "Do you seriously think Sesshomaru would want the Tetsusaiga if you stole it for him? He wants to fight Inuyasha and earn the sword himself. He would be furious if he knew what you had done."

Jaken faltered and went pale as he pondered the truth of her statement.

Ah-Un came floating down beside her. "Should we go now Big Sister?"

Mari nodded. "Yes Rin," she turned and smiled to everyone. "Sorry about all the trouble. Jaken gets in over his head at times and doesn't know when to quit. I'll try to keep a better eye on him from now on."

Inuyasha snorted in annoyance. "If he tries that again I'll rip his head off."

Jaken yelped and took refuge behind Mari.

"So how are you?" Kagome asked. "We didn't get to talk that much the last time we saw each other."

"Can't complain," Mari answered. "I suppose you guys already know that Naraku took on the identity of a young lord in a castle east of here, but that was a while ago. He's probably gone by now."

Kagome nodded. "Yeah we had a run-in with him there. He's moved on."

"Same here," Mari said with a shudder. "Not pleasant."

"Why?" Inuyasha asked hotly. "Did he hurt you?" his hand went to his sword.

Mari smiled. "Aw Inuyasha, I'm touched. But no he didn't hurt me. Just a bruise on my chin and that's gone now."

"Big Sister?" Rin called tentatively. "I'm still a little hungry."

"Alright Rin," Mari said and smiled at the others. "Got to go."

"Big Sister?" Kagome asked, looking confused.

Mari shook her head. "It's a long story. I'll tell you about it next time we see each other. Later!"

She climbed onto the dragon and waved to her friends as they flew away, scooping up Jaken as they went.

It was a while later that they came to a field with many mushrooms.

"They all look so tasty," Rin said. "Which ones should I pick?"

"Who cares?!" Jaken moaned. "Leave me alone!"

Mari rolled her eyes and looked over the mushrooms. "Just watch out for worms and rotten spots."

A strong gust of wind suddenly blew. When it cleared, they looked to see a woman had appeared in the field with them.

"You again!" Jaken exclaimed.

"Kagura?" Mari asked. "What are you doing here?"

The woman chuckled. "I'm flattered you remember me. Sesshomaru is so careless… taking his eyes off of his ward…" her cruel eyes turned to Rin.

Mari darted forward and stood in front of the child. "Get lost bitch."

Kagura's eyes snapped. "That's not very polite," she snarled and blew a gust of wind from her fan. The force of it knocked Mari away and into a tree. Her shoulder slammed into a knob of the tree. Crying out in pain, Mari fell to the ground.

Another attack sent Jaken flying. Mari watched helplessly as Kagura scooped up Rin, then head in her direction before she passed out.

* * *

**So this chapter is a little short, but the next one is going to quite a bit longer. Depending on how some things play out, I might not be able to get it up tonight but I will try and have it up tomorrow night.**

**So both Rin and Mari have been captured by Naraku. This should go over well considering their last encounter, don't you think?**

**Thank you for all the encouragement and well-wishes. Happy New Year to everyone!**


	18. Chapter 18

Mari woke slowly and realized something.

Her body was suspended off the ground.

Tight, thin lines encircled her wrists, arms, legs and waist. She shifted and winced as the lines cut into her skin. Where was she? Her eyes felt heavy as she tried to open them. Rin. What had happened to Rin?

A voice near her chuckled. "You are awake I see. Impressive. I expected you to remain unconscious for at least two more hours."

The voice chilled her to the bone. No… not him… She squeezed her eyes shut and stayed as still as possible.

"I know you are awake. There is no point in faking."

She raised her head and glared at him. "How did I know it was going to be you? Oh yeah, the cold chill down my spine."

He chuckled. "Still so full of wit and humor, I see. Sesshomaru must be more patient than I gave him credit for."

"Naraku, where is Rin?"

He cocked his head. "The child? So that is her name? She is safe, for the moment."

"Where is she?" Mari demanded. "Let me see her."

"You don't believe me?"

"Not a chance in hell."

He regarded her curiously. "I am surprised Sesshomaru allows you to speak this way."

"He ignores me most of the time. Now where is Rin?"

"She is somewhere under my protection. Whether she remains that way is up to Sesshomaru."

Mari snorted. "Do you really think you can force Sesshomaru to do your bidding? You do realize he's probably on his way here right now to kill you."

To her surprise, Naraku chuckled. "I am counting on it."

Before she could puzzle out what that remark meant, he came toward her. She automatically tried to move away, only to be cut more by the thin wires that held her.

"You look uncomfortable," he commented.

"Cut the crap." she demanded through gritted teeth. "Why are you keeping me alive? Why don't you just kill me and be done with it?"

His hand cupped the side of her face. She flinched at his touch and tried to turn her head away. "Don't you remember our last encounter? I warned you then of the penalty of trying to escape from me."

Mari struggled to conceal how greatly his threat unnerved her. She cleared her throat. "What are you going to do to me?"

"For now," he said with a smirk. "You shall change into this."

She glanced off to the side. A small albino child with eerie staring eyes held a bundle of white material. Mari glared at Naraku suspiciously. "Why?"

"Because I told you to," he answered as though that should be enough of a reason for her.

Mari shook her head. "Forget it. I am not playing dress-up for you, you sick-o!"

Instead of getting angry as she expected him to, he merely raised his other hand to her view. It formed into a spike before her eyes.

"You have quite an ugly bruise on your shoulder," he told her. "Kagura isn't known for her gentleness."

Mari screamed in excruciating pain as he shoved the spike into her bruised shoulder. She continued to scream as she felt blood stream down her back.

He removed the spike and she fell forward gasping for air, not noticing the wires cutting into her arms and legs, drawing even more blood from her.

Naraku waved his hand and the wires vanished. Mari collapsed on the floor. "I trust now you will be more cooperative." He smelled her blood on his hand. "Hmm… the smell of innocence is the most potent and intoxicating of all." He turned to the child. "Kanna, clean and bind her shoulder, help her change and then bring her to me."

"Yes milord," the child said in a soft, monotone voice.

Naraku left the room as Mari lay gasping for air. The pain in her shoulder was blinding. The small cold hands of the child on her made Mari shiver.

"It is better to do as Naraku says," the girl advised her. "Everyone does in the end and you will avoid much pain if you do not defy him."

"Who are you?" Mari gasped out.

"I am called Kanna," the girl answered. "I am an incarnation of Naraku, as Kagura is."

As she spoke, Kanna spread some kind of cool liquid over Mari's wound. The pain lessened and finally was completely numb. Mari remained still as Kanna wrapped her shoulder in a tight bandage. "What does he want with me Kanna? Do you know?"

Kanna hesitated before speaking. "A lynx demon came to Naraku and agreed that if Naraku delivered you to him, he would tell Naraku how to find a shard of the Shikon Jewel that cannot be found in this world."

"But what does a lynx demon want with me? I don't know any lynx demons."

Kanna shrugged as she finished tying off the bandage. "He will be coming soon and you shall find out. You may stand now," she said and moved to pick up the clothing.

With Kanna's help, Mari was able to change into the gown. It was white and long, flowing down to her ankles. It felt like silk against her skin. The sleeves were long and draped at her wrists. The sweetheart neckline plunged low over her breasts and the empire waist accentuated her curves. All in all a gorgeous dress that seemed out of place in Feudal Japan.

Mari frowned. It fit her too perfectly. "Kanna? Did Naraku have this dress made for me?"

"No. It was brought by the lynx demon, who requested that you wear it when he arrived to collect you."

That made Mari's eyes widen and made her incredibly uneasy. Just who was this lynx demon and how did he know her size so well? It looked almost like a wedding gown…

That thought was enough to make her start hyperventilating all over again.

Kanna seemed oblivious to her anxiety. "Come," she said and lead the way out the door. Mari had no choice but to follow her.

On the porch of the large house, Naraku sat peering into the darkness like he was looking for somebody. When he heard them approach, he turned his head and smiled his creeper smile. "Lovely," he commented, his gaze traveling slowly up and down her body. "The mysterious demon has expensive taste."

"Speaking of this mysterious demon," Mari said, glaring down at him. "You have no idea who he is or what he wants with me?"

Naraku chuckled. "He sent his vassal to meet with me and the lynx demon refused to say who his master was. As for what he wants with you," he stared at her in a way that made her want to squirm. "I would think that would be obvious."

Mari couldn't stop the shiver.

"Fear?" he asked, amused.

"Disgust," she corrected and moved away to stare up at the sky. "Sesshomaru will get here long before that lynx demon."

Naraku arched an eyebrow. "You believe he will save you along with the child?"

Mari shrugged. "Who knows? I annoy him, but I think I amuse him too. Hopefully amusement will be enough of an incentive to rescue me from…" she stopped and made a face. She looked down at Naraku. "What is it with the male population around here? They either want to kill me, eat me, sell me or have me bare their children. Is anyone normal around here?"

"Such is the lot of a woman," Naraku said indifferently. He got to his feet and stood over her. "A woman's purpose is to be a source of pleasure and beauty to the man that claims her. And in some cases, a source of amusement."

Mari ground her teeth. "You obviously haven't met that many women."

Naraku's hand shot out and grabbed the back of her neck like a vise. He smiled. "You are not a normal human woman. The fire in your eyes is arousing. I can see why a demon would desire you in his bed. You present a challenge that few could resist."

"Let go of me," Mari demanded, trying to jerk out of his grasp. The look in his eyes made her heart pound with a new kind of fear.

Naraku's smile changed, turning into more of a snarl. Suddenly his head looked to one side, his attention riveted on the dark courtyard.

A figure came forward from the darkness.

"Sesshomaru…" Mari breathed.

The dog-demon watched Naraku through narrowed eyes. "You purposefully left your scent to reveal your castle, so that I would follow you here."

"Would you have come otherwise?" Naraku asked, keeping his hold on Mari.

"Sesshomaru," Mari said as she struggled. "Rin isn't here. He has her hidden somewhere."

"Rest assured, she is under my protection outside the castle walls. She is unharmed… for now."

Sesshomaru didn't blink. "Naraku, at least do me the honor of recognizing that I am not here merely to save Rin."

Mari felt hope rising in her heart.

"Did you come for this human girl? She is part of another order of business of mine, but I am considering keeping her," Naraku said, tightening his grip on Mari's neck. "If only to teach her a lesson in submission."

Mari turned frantic eyes on Sesshomaru, but he wouldn't look at her. He remained silent.

Naraku suddenly chuckled. "Of course," he said, finally releasing Mari, tossing her to the ground. "You of all people seem to despise taking orders from others. You will not kill Inuyasha when told to do so, nor did you come to look for the child or save this girl. I realize that you are here to kill me."

Sesshomaru's lips turned up into a half-smile. "You sound as if you believe you have led me into your trap. Perhaps later I'll have you explain yourself," he raised his hand, cracking his knuckles as he brandished his claws. "Should you survive the night, that is."

Mari didn't know how he did it, but Naraku chuckled. "Lord Sesshomaru. I am honored by your visit. So in return, I shall gladly accept your challenge."

Mari cried out as Naraku's body changed. The white baboon robe tore and fell away, revealing a disgusting pieced-together body of many different demons, mostly bugs. He towered over Sesshomaru, who stood unimpressed.

"Hn," Sesshomaru mused. "A collection of rejected demons. Is this your true form Naraku?"

"True form? No. My body is far from being complete."

One of his many legs, which looked like cockroach legs, shot out at Sesshomaru. He jumped and dodged. "You'll destroy me for refusing to do as you wish?"

Mari scrambled to her feet and moved out of range. She noticed a figure standing a good ways behind Sesshomaru. It was Kagura. The look on her face confused Mari. It seemed almost… horrified. Was it Naraku's body that horrified her? As his incarnation, surely she knew of this and had seen him in such a form before, hadn't she? Or was there more to it than that?

Sesshomaru drew Tokijin as tentacles swarmed from Naraku's body and attacked him. With one swipe Sesshomaru tore all of the tentacles to pieces, bits of them falling to the ground around him. "Naraku," he said coldly. "You are such a lowly demon. You will never have either the power or the resources to harm me."

Naraku smiled as the pieces of tentacles began to quiver and reform. One inched it's way toward Sesshomaru.

"Look out!" Mari cried as the tentacle wrapped around Sesshomaru's leg. He looked down as Naraku moved to attack. Sesshomaru focused on destroying all of the new tentacles coming from Naraku, slicing the one off of his leg in the process.

As pieces rained around him, Sesshomaru snorted indignantly. "How long do you intend to keep up this ridiculous farce?"

Mari eyed Naraku suspiciously. Why was he doing this? It was pointless to attack Sesshomaru in this manner. Naraku wasn't stupid, he had proved that. There had to be a reason. What was he trying to pull?

A loud noise distracted her. Mari looked up to see the air around the castle shimmering. Someone was breaking through Naraku's barrier! Could it be…?

Naraku sensed it as well. "Kagura, go and greet our guest."

She looked pissed, but moved to obey.

Naraku turned his cruel eyes on Mari, who shook under his gaze. "It appears your new owner has sent his vassal to take possession of you. A pity… I was looking forward to our time together."

"I assure you, his journey here will have been in vain," Sesshomaru said, brandishing his sword. "By the time he arrives, you'll be dead!" Sesshomaru suddenly shouted, sending an attack at Naraku.

Nearly half of Naraku's body was destroyed in the attack. Mari stared open-mouthed. He hadn't even tried to dodge! What was his plan? To commit suicide?

Naraku's dark chuckle built into a full on evil laugh. Mari backed up a few more paces and looked at Sesshomaru worriedly. Naraku's laugh suddenly stopped and he looked off toward the forest.

"Naraku," Sesshomaru said in slight annoyance. "You seem to be preoccupied with what's outside these walls."

"Lord Sesshomaru," Naraku said with a grin. "I'm afraid I will have to cut our visit short. I will have your power… every last bit of your demonic power. I shall have it all for myself."

The masses of flesh that Sesshomaru had cut from Naraku suddenly sprang to life, wrapping themselves around Sesshomaru's body.

"Sesshomaru!" Mari screamed and raced forward, suddenly realizing what Naraku meant to do. "No! Stop!"

Naraku caught her before she could get near Sesshomaru, lifting her off the ground in one of his bug arms. "And don't think I have forgotten about you."

Mari struggled and looked at Sesshomaru frantically. He regarded her with the same stone silence. She kept eye contact until the tentacles engulfed him.

"Sesshomaru!" Mari screamed, tears rolling down her face. Her heart was pounding a frantic beat, almost like there were two in her chest.

* * *

**Yes I know I cut it off mid-chapter, but I didn't want it to be too long. Trust me, you won't be disappointed when you see what I have planned for later.**

**Sesshomaru : I am disappointed enough as it is.**

**Myst : Be nice or I'll call for AmyRoseAlice again. So, who is this mysterious demon and what does he want with Mari? Sorry, but it's actually going to be a while before you guys find out, but you are more then welcome to guess. And there is a MAJOR surprise on the way, but that's a while off too.**

**Love you all! Send me hugs and cookies and I might give you hints into what the MAJOR surprise is...**


	19. Chapter 19

**And now for the rest of the battle with Naraku. I will not be able to upload more tonight, on account of probably getting drunk when my friends get here. I am still trying to get Sesshy drunk, but he's a stick in the mud party pooper who won't drink.**

**Sesshomaru : Your weak human alcohol could never impair me.**

**Myst : We'll just see about that, now won't we? You guys know all the legal junk by now so I am not going to repeat it. Plus it's New Years and I don't feel like it! ... psst! I might have dipped into the bottle of my good friend Mr. Jack Daniels already. hehehe!**

* * *

"Sesshomaru!" Mari screamed, tears rolling down her face. Her heart was pounding a frantic beat, almost like there were two in her chest.

Naraku watched in interest as the pearls hit the ground. "I was right to say that you are not a normal human woman." Mari gasped as he brought her toward his face. "How is it that you, being a human, have a demon's ability?" When she didn't respond he chuckled. "Perhaps after I absorb Sesshomaru, I shall also absorb you and gain your ability."

Mari didn't look at him. She stared at the pulsating mound of flesh that covered Sesshomaru. It was disgusting, but she couldn't look away.

Naraku's grip on her tightened. "Are you ignoring me?"

She did look at him then, and the coldness in her gaze startled him. "You trapped Sesshomaru, but don't believe you've killed him. He is Lord Sesshomaru, one of the most powerful demon lords in existence. There is no possible way that someone like you could kill him."

Before Naraku could respond a loud voice shouted at him. A figure leapt over the castle walls and headed for them.

"Inuyasha!" Mari exclaimed.

"No wonder you've been hiding your true form," Inuyasha said in disgust. "Put Mari down and face me, if you're not afraid to."

Naraku snarled and tossed Mari aside like a rag doll.

"Prepare to die!" Inuyasha yelled. "Windscar!"

The wave of power headed right from Naraku, who put up a barrier in defense. But Inuyasha was using the Red Tetsusaiga. The barrier fell and Naraku's body took the full force of Inuyasha's attack. Mari scrambled away as pieces of Naraku fell around her.

"I found you Naraku," Inuyasha said, brandishing his sword. "And today, I will destroy you."

"Don't make me laugh," Naraku said hoarsely. "Do you really think you can slay me? You've grown strong enough to break through my barrier, but you are still no match for me."

The fight began. Mari saw Inuyasha making the same mistake Sesshomaru had, falling into Naraku's trap. "Inuyasha stop! He wants you to cut off pieces of him! It's part of his plan!"

"Silence woman!" Naraku ordered. Pieces of his flesh rose and darted toward her. Mari braced herself, knowing it was too late to dodge them.

Inuyasha scooped her up and carried her to safety. "Do me a favor," he said. "Keep quiet. I don't need to waste my time protecting you when I could be attacking Naraku."

"Look out!" Mari cried, looking over his shoulder. More tentacles were coming at them. Inuyasha tossed her aside as the tentacles coiled around him.

"Inuyasha!" Mari cried

"What is this?!" Inuyasha demanded.

"I tried to warn you!" Mari said, trying to pull the tentacles off of him. "He's trying to absorb you just like he's trying to absorb Sesshomaru!"

"What?!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Sesshomaru?!"

Mari shrieked as tentacles wrapped around her waist and dragged her away from Inuyasha.

"You're too late Inuyasha," Naraku said with a smirk. "I've already absorbed Sesshomaru. I'm not sure if your half-demon power will do me any good."

"You're lying!" Mari exclaimed. "Sesshomaru is still alive!"

"You are correct," Naraku told her. "He is alive… as a part of me."

"No!" Mari cried in denial.

Inuyasha growled. "Don't assume I am as weak as Sesshomaru!" In a flash of power he broke free before Naraku could completely engulf him. He headed for Mari to free her, but Naraku moved her out of reach.

"Too late again Inuyasha," Naraku taunted. "Watch as I absorb this girl and claim her healing powers as my own!"

Mari screamed as burning pain seemed to cover her whole body. The tentacles moved to wrap around her head. "Sesshomaru!" she screamed.

A blue flash caught everyone's attention. The mound of pulsating flesh disintegrated. Sesshomaru stood there, wielding Tokijin. He was suddenly next to her. With one slice, he destroyed the tentacles that held her. He caught her before she could collapse. The burns from the tentacles had left ugly marks on her arms and legs and had turned the gown into a tattered mess. Thankfully it still covered the vital parts.

"Sesshomaru," Mari murmured in relief.

"Naraku," Sesshomaru said looking at the mangled demon. "Isn't it ironic that the flesh you used to bind me to you was used as your shield against Inuyasha's Windscar?"

"Back off!" Inuyasha demanded. "I'm taking Naraku down!"

"No," Sesshomaru said firmly. "He is mine to slay."

"This time you won't interfere!"

Naraku suddenly laughed and rose to twice his height, suddenly reformed into a larger mass of demon parts. "I shall absorb both of you while you argue!"

Tentacles darted toward them. Sesshomaru dodged, still holding Mari against him.

"You can't dodge my attacks forever," Naraku pointed out.

"Just die already!" Inuyasha snarled as he took out the tentacles.

Sesshomaru dropped Mari out of range and darted back to attack with Tokijin.

The brother's combined attacks tore Naraku to pieces. A black cloud surrounded Naraku and lifted into the air. "Sesshomaru, I shall withdraw for now."

Sesshomaru's body began to glow red. "You fool!" he snarled in a voice that Mari had never heard before. "Don't think you can ever escape my grasp!"

Mari gasped as his eyes changed. Sesshomaru was transforming again. The question was: into what?

Naraku chuckled. "Instead of transforming and hunting me down, shouldn't you be rushing to the side of that young mortal girl? She is with the boy Kohaku."

That was enough to bring Sesshomaru out of his state of rage. He stood staring at Naraku as the latter disappeared.

"He's gone," Inuyasha said, sniffing. "Even his scent. And he was badly injured. Where could he have gone?" he turned to his brother. "Hey, did Naraku take someone as a hostage? A young girl named Rin?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer. He began to rise into the sky.

"Hey, hold on!" Inuyasha yelled, but Sesshomaru ignored him and disappeared into the night sky.

Mari moaned as she tried to move. Her whole body felt like she had spent too long in a toaster oven. Inuyasha moved to help her up. "Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, just a little extra crispy," she looked down and blushed. "Not to mention my clothes are almost falling off."

Inuyasha noted her blush and took off his red coat to place around her shoulders. "What's the story with Sesshomaru and Naraku?"

"Naraku took Rin, a little girl traveling with us. He must have done it in case he needed to distract Sesshomaru to escape. Obviously it worked. Damn it, that asshole is devious!" Mari looked at Inuyasha, holding on to his shoulder to steady herself. "Can you follow him? We need to stop him from killing Kohaku. You know that's what he'll do."

"Right," Inuyasha agreed and turned so she could climb onto his back piggy-back style. "Let's go."

It wasn't long before they reached an open field. Rin lay on the ground, Kohaku stood over her facing Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had raised his hand and Kohaku looked ready to attack.

"Kohaku!" Inuyasha shouted and punched him in the face, knocking him away from Sesshomaru. He set Mari on the ground and she raced over to the little girl.

"Rin!" Mari exclaimed, pulling her into her arms. She felt her forehead and her pulse. "She's okay! She's alive! She's just unconscious!"

"Ya hear that?" Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru. "The girl's not hurt. So let the boy go free."

Sesshomaru stared past him at Kohaku. "Stay out of this Inuyasha. It's useless to try to interfere. This boy seems compelled beyond reason to die by my hand."

Mari watched as Kohaku got to his feet and moved into an attacking stance facing Sesshomaru, a blank look in his eyes. "He's being controlled," she murmured in realization.

Kohaku suddenly moved to attack Sesshomaru. Inuyasha darted in front to knock away the boy's weapon before it could strike his brother. Sesshomaru darted forward and grabbed Kohaku by the neck, lifting the boy into the air. He looked back at Inuyasha. "Generous of you to disarm the boy. I had no idea you had developed such strong feelings for me Inuyasha."

Inuyasha turned his sword on Sesshomaru. "Let's get one thing straight: I'll kill you if you don't let him go."

In response, Sesshomaru tightened his grip on Kohaku's neck.

"Don't do it!" Mari begged. "He's under Naraku's control. Please, spare him."

For a few tense moments Sesshomaru stared at Kohaku, seemingly trying to decide whether or not to snap the boy's neck. The only sound in the field was the wind and Mari's labored breathing. Her body still hurt and every breath was painful.

Suddenly Sesshomaru loosened his grip. Kohaku dropped to the ground at his feet. A split second later, Rin stirred and opened her eyes. "Big Sister! Lord Sesshomaru!" she exclaimed happily, then looked worriedly at the boy. "What happened Kohaku?"

The boy scrambled to his feet, grabbed his weapon and ran away, disappearing into the trees. A gust of wind blew and they watched as Kagura flew away on a giant feather with Kohaku at her side.

Mari rose and walked over to stand beside him. "Thank you for letting him go."

He eyed her. "The boy was trying to die by my hand. It was Naraku's doing and I refuse to play by his rules." With that, he turned and began to walk away.

Rin looked up at Inuyasha. "Goodbye," she said cheerfully and moved to follow Sesshomaru.

Mari smiled and waved. "Say hi to Kagome and the others for me. See you around."

"Hold on," Inuyasha protested. "You're hurt. You need help."

"What are you talking about? I'm fine…"

"Oh stop being so brave will ya?" Inuyasha asked, irritated. "Come on. Kagome can take care of you until we can get you to a healer."

Mari looked at Sesshomaru's retreating back. "Inuyasha, thank you for your concern but I really have to go."

She flinched in pain as he grabbed her wrist. "Are you deaf or something?! If you keep going like this you're going to hurt yourself more. You're coming with me right now."

Sesshomaru stopped and turned. "Inuyasha, leave while you have the chance."

"Not a chance Sesshomaru," Inuyasha snarled. "Mari is hurt. She'll never complain about it. She has this long-suffering way about her that is incredibly irritating. But I'm not going to let her suffer to please a cold-hearted bastard like you."

"Inuyasha!" Mari exclaimed sharply. "I realize you are trying to help me, but it's not necessary. I am fine," she glanced over at Rin, who was looking at her worriedly. "Now let go of me," she said, trying to jerk her wrist out of his grasp. "You're scaring Rin."

"What is it with you?" Inuyasha angrily. "Are you trying to kill yourself? Of course if you did I wouldn't have to deal with Sesshomaru anymore."

The slap echoed over the field. Inuyasha stood stunned, a bright red mark on his face. "What did you do that for?" he demanded after a few moments.

"I said let go of me," she said through gritted teeth.

Inuyasha snorted. "Fine thanks I get for trying to look out for you," he glared at Sesshomaru. "Listen, if she gets to where she can't walk I'm taking her with me whether she likes it or not."

Sesshomaru snorted. "Don't make threats you can't possibly carry out."

"Goodbye Inuyasha," Mari said firmly, taking off his coat and handing it back to him.

He glared at her before racing back toward his group. Mari watched him go, then moved to take Rin's hand. "Well," she said lightly, "now that that's settled, let's get back to Jaken. He's probably freaking out."

True to form, Jaken was pacing frantically. When he caught sight of them, he raced over. "Oh my lord! You have returned! And Rin and Mari are safe as well! I knew you would rescue them!"

Sesshomaru, as usual, ignored Jaken. Mari moved closer to the fire and sat down slowly, wincing in the process. Every move was painful. But Inuyasha had been right about one thing. There was no way she was going to complain.

"Big Sister?" Rin asked in concern. "Are you in pain?"

"A little Rin, but nothing I can't handle. We've had a big night. All I need is some rest and I'll be fine."

"What are you going to do about your clothes?"

Mari looked down and laughed lightly. "I am a mess aren't I? I don't know Rin. I'll figure something out. Why don't you get some sleep, okay?"

"Can you tell me a story, or are you in too much pain?"

"Oh Rin, of course I'll tell you a story. Let's see how about…"

Rin ended up falling asleep half-way through Beauty and the Beast. Mari combed her fingers through the little girl's hair, smiling. She would never get tired of this warm feeling whenever she looked Rin. She had become like a daughter to Mari. When she thought about what had almost happened to her, it made Mari want to kill Naraku with her bare hands.

"Never again," she whispered to the child. "I'll never let him get near you again, I promise."

Jaken snorted. "You shouldn't make such ridiculous promises. You are not capable of protecting yourself, let alone Rin."

Mari was too tired and in too much pain to pay any attention to Jaken. She looked up as footsteps approached. Sesshomaru looked down at her, a contemplative look in his eye. "Come," he said and walked away.

Mari moved slowly and carefully to follow him. She told herself it was because she didn't want to wake Rin, but the truth was her limbs were too sore to allow her to move any faster.

When Jaken moved to follow, Sesshomaru stopped him with a curt, "Jaken, stay here with Rin."

Jaken jumped and nodded. "Yes my lord."

Mari followed Sesshomaru through the dark forest. "I don't suppose you'd tell me where we are going?"

He was silent.

"Of course not," she answered herself. Then, predictably, she tripped and managed to catch herself before she went sprawling face first in the dirt.

Sesshomaru stopped and turned. "Are you in pain?"

Mari sputtered, startled that he would ask. "Uh me…? No… no I'm fine…"

"You are a very poor liar," he said in the same cool tone.

She sighed. "Alright, so what if I am? I'm not going to slow you down. Like I told Rin, all I need is some rest and I'll…" she gasped as he moved toward her and lifted her up against his side. He darted through the forest so fast the trees blurred at her side.

"You will slow me down if you push your weak human body beyond its limits," he informed her.

Since she wasn't about to argue with him while he was going about 50 miles per hour, Mari shut her eyes and enjoyed the ride. It wasn't long before he stopped and set her down. It was at the edge of a line of trees. Light steam filled the air. Mari realized Sesshomaru had taken her to a hot spring.

"Oh," she murmured, surprised. A soak in a hot spring would be just the thing for her aching body and burned skin. "Thank you," she breathed.

Sesshomaru snorted. "Is it so shocking that I can show you kindness and consideration?"

"Well, frankly yes," she said truthfully.

He arched an eyebrow. "Then do you agree with Inuyasha's estimation that I am a cold-hearted bastard, as he so crudely put it?"

"No, not at all," she said quickly. "I guess I just always thought that I wasn't important enough for you to… I don't want to be a bother, to you or to anyone."

"When have I ever given you the impression that you are a bother?"

"Jaken points it out on a regular basis."

"You are too sensitive. Learn to ignore Jaken, as I do."

She nodded. "Well, thank you for this. I really appreciate it."

"Hn," he said and turned to go, than stopped. "Why did you slap Inuyasha?"

"Oh," she said uncomfortably. "Well, he made me mad. I guess that's not a very good reason is it?"

"Why did he make you mad?"

"What he said about… if I died then he wouldn't have to worry about you anymore. That was a horrible thing to say."

"There are many who would be happy with my death."

"I don't doubt that, but I wouldn't be one of them. And I don't mean because I'm bound to you and would die too. These past weeks I've grown very fond of you," she lowered her head, her cheeks flaming. "A world without you in it would be a terrible place."

When he didn't respond, she glanced up and saw he was eyeing her in a peculiar way. He suddenly turned away. "You are far too trusting," he commented before walking away.

Mari stared after him, puzzled by his comment. Too trusting? What was that supposed to mean? What did trust have to do with their conversation? She shook her head. One of these days she was going to have to give up trying to figure him out. Just when she thought she could predict everything he could say or do, he surprised her.

She looked up at the sky. "Okay if someone up there is messing with me, you have my permission to cut it out."

The heavens were silent.

* * *

**Okie dokie last chappie for tonight! Nice way to end the year huh?**

**Thank you to all of the people who have followed and favorite-ed this fanfic. A special shout-out and hugs and kisses to the people who have made me smile and warmed my heart with your comments.**

**Happy New Year!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi Hi! It's 2014! Woo!**

**Sadly I did not get Sesshy drunk :( but I did get a pic of Inuyasha with a lamp shade on his head.**

**Inuyasha : You said that camera was off!**

**Myst : The Jack Daniels made me lie. :D Anyways, I gots a new original villain in this chappie! hehehe!**

* * *

Mari sighed and turned toward the hot spring. Walking to the water's edge, she pulled the ruined gown over her head and laid it on the ground. She studied it, frowning thoughtfully. There was enough of the material left maybe she could put together a temporary outfit until she found more clothes.

She turned her attention to her undergarments. Her bra was a thread away from breaking so she tossed it aside. She likely should have disgarded her underwear long before now. She washed them as often as she bathed, but the wear and tear was taking its toll. With a sigh, she laid her underwear with her bra. She would find a spot and bury them before she went back.

Completely bare, Mari moved a little too quickly in her haste to get into spring. She hissed through her teeth in pain as the hot water burned her cool skin. It was worse than jumping into a hot tub after you had been in a cold pool. She forced herself in up to her neck anyway. Not that there was anyone to see her. She doubted Sesshomaru would have left her there had there been anyone close by.

Once her body got used to the water, she laid back against the rocks and sighed in pleasure. The bright moonlight reflecting off the rocks at the bottom gave the pool a pale glow. Opening her eyes, she stared at the stars. If you didn't count the near-death experiences, it wasn't so bad a life. She had a daughter in Rin, which satisfied her maternal instincts. She had an annoying brother in Inuyasha, whom she could fight with. She had a funny blustering uncle in Jaken, whom she enjoyed flustering at every opportunity. She had Kagome as the sister she'd always wanted and Miroku, Sango and Shippo were dear friends. And in Sesshomaru she had…

She paused and leaned forward, wrapping her arms around her legs and resting her chin on her knees. What was Sesshomaru to her? Too cool and standoffish to be a friend, too gorgeous to be a father or a brother and too egotistical for her to hope for anything more.

She laughed lightly at herself. More? More of what? He was barely civil to her half the time, didn't speak to her unless it couldn't be helped.

But then again, he had seemed very chatty before. Could he actually enjoy talking to her?

She shook her head, wanting to slap herself. The problem with dreaming was that you had to know when to quit. Wishing and dreaming weren't good for much in the long run. When you started wishing for things that could never happen, you only ended up hurting yourself.

Mari got to her feet and stepped out of the hot spring. Enough with philosophy, she had to get back to the others.

By some precise tearing, clever wrapping and tight knots she managed to create a halter top and miniskirt from the undamaged fabric. She felt like Jane waiting for Tarzan to come swinging down to see her, but it would have to do for now.

She made her way through the line of trees carefully, keeping an eye and an ear out for anything that might decide she would be a nice snack. What she wouldn't give for Johnny Weismuller right now…

A twig snapped and her heart went into her throat. She whirled and came face to face with a white kimono. "Sesshomaru!" she gasped. "You scared me!"

If he noticed her scanty clothing he didn't show it. In fact, he wasn't even looking at her. His gaze was fixed on the trees beyond her. She turned but couldn't see anything.

"Sesshomaru?" she asked questioningly.

Without a word, he drew Tokijin. Leaping into the air, he took down an entire line of trees in a single stroke. The impact echoed through the dark forest.

Mari gasped as cool hands grasped her upper arms. Sesshomaru whirled, brandishing Tokijin.

"Bravo old friend," a voice behind her said. "I see you still remember my scent. You're one arm short Sesshomaru. How did that happen?"

Sesshomaru put Tokijin back in its sheath. "What do you want?"

The voice laughed. "Just the sort of greeting I was expecting from you. I was in the area and caught the most delectable scent in the wind. I followed it here and saw this maiden all alone." The voice moved by her ear. "You have an enticing body my dear. Filled out in all the right places."

Mari's face was red and her eyes were huge. She couldn't move because her body was frozen with fear. "Sess-shomaru?" she stammered.

Sesshomaru came forward and placed his hand on her shoulder, jerking her out of her captor's grip.

Mari looked over her shoulder and stared.

The stranger was a male demon. He was just as tall as Sesshomaru, with hair as black as a moonless night and creepy green eyes that had a dangerous glint to them. He was dressed in dark green pants and a dark green coat with red lining. A sword hung at his side, but she wondered if he even used it. His claws looked sharp enough to rip through flesh down to the bone.

"Gaidoku, I believe the last time we met I told you I would kill you if we ever did so again." Sesshomaru said pointedly.

Gaidoku? Mari gulped as all of the meanings of that name went through her mind: harmful… dangerous… poison…

He surprised her by laughing. "Still the same old bitter demon lord. I would think the attentions of such a pretty girl would mellow you somewhat, but I suppose not even an angel could thaw you out," he turned his green eyes to her and flashed a smile that made her clutch Sesshomaru's sleeve. "Care to come to my bed angel? I would take more pleasure in you than Sesshomaru."

Mari back away and into Sesshomaru. "Stay away from me," she said firmly. She looked up at Sesshomaru with pleading eyes.

Sesshomaru was staring coldly at the stranger.

Gaidoku still smiled, but it became more serious. "Very well old friend, I'm willing to play along. What will you trade for the girl?"

Mari gasped. Did he really think he was going to… **barter** for her?! She waited for Sesshomaru to send the guy packing.

The corner of Sesshomaru's mouth turned up. "And what would you want with a worthless mortal girl?"

Mari looked up at him in shock. He was smiling! Why was he smiling?! "There is no way I am going to…!" she squeaked when he squeezed her arm to silence her.

Gaidoku's lips pulled back in a grin that revealed his sharp fangs. "I am hungry. You understand what that means. One night is all I need. I shall return her to you at dawn, although I cannot guarantee what state she will be in."

Mari couldn't hear from the blood thundering in her ears. What the hell was this guy smoking? If he was going to eat her, how could he 'return her' the next morning? Was he a vampire or something? Was he planning on drinking her blood? Her heart was pounding in her ribs. She knew Sesshomaru had to hear it.

Without looking at her Sesshomaru spoke. "Mari, leave now."

Mari gulped, nodded and raced away into the trees. Whatever was going to happen she sure as hell didn't want to be around for it.

"How dare you dress so sparsely in Lord Sesshomaru's presence?"

"I didn't really have a choice in the matter Jaken."

The toad snorted. "Well you must keep out of his sight then. Such vulgarity is highly disrespectful."

"Too late he's already seen me," she said, tugging on the skirt as though she could make it longer. "Along with a creepy poison guy."

"Poison?" Jaken asked. "What are you talking about? Make sense for once!"

"A demon named Gaidoku," Mari explained. "He appeared out of nowhere. The jerk thought he could barter for me."

"Gaidoku?!" Jaken screeched and began to pace worriedly. "This is very, very bad. The fact that he has taken an interest in you is even worse!"

"Lower your voice," Mari demanded. "You'll wake up Rin. What is the deal with this Gaidoku guy? What does it mean when he says he's hungry?"

Jaken, if it was possible, went even paler than before. "It is nothing good," he squeaked. "Gaidoku is a snake demon. He paralyzes his victim with venom from his fangs, then feeds on their energy. He targets young women by preference and most of his victims do not survive."

Mari rolled her eyes. "Wonderful."

Jaken huffed. "I don't see how you find this humorous."

"Jaken, we need to discuss the concept of sarcasm."

It was hours later, after Mari had fallen asleep that Sesshomaru emerged from the trees. He narrowed his eyes at Jaken's sleeping form. "Jaken," he said sharply.

The imp jerked awake. "Milord! I was merely resting my eyes!"

Sesshomaru turned his attention to Mari's sleeping form. "I want you to keep a close watch over the girl," he said.

"Yes milord! Has she caught the attention of Gaidoku?"

"He desires her," Sesshomaru replied.

"Oh dear…" Jaken breathed and looked at Mari. The human was quite pretty in her sleep. And vulnerable. Gaidoku was known to lure his victims to his lair with his hypnotic voice.

Sesshomaru turned to go, then paused. "If anything happens to the girl," he said over his shoulder, "I'll kill you."

Jaken jumped and stood up straighter. "I swear I shall not let you down milord!"

From deep inside a cave, Gaidoku smiled. His mind went back to his conversation with Sesshomaru.

_"I will only tell you this once Gaidoku: the human is mine. If you touch her, I will kill you."_

Sorry old friend, the demon thought. But once I have chosen my victim, nothing will stop me from claiming it.

He closed his eyes, envisioning the girl in his mind. The water running down her body had looking like silver in the moonlight. Such delightful curves. So unlike other women he'd seen. It would be a pleasure to grip those hips as he feed on her. He flexed his hands as he imagined his fangs sinking into her neck.

"Come to me," he murmured, confident in his hypnotic ability. He smiled when he sensed her. No woman had ever been able to resist his voice.

It took longer than usual, but eventually he heard her footsteps at the entrance of the cave.

"Come my dear," he said smoothly. Once she came into view, he took her shoulders in a light grasp. He lowered his face to her hair and inhaled deeply. "Such purity. You were wasted on Sesshomaru. But do not worry delicious morsel, I will make you feel ultimate pleasure before I snuff out your life."

The woman shivered as his fangs grazed the skin of her neck.

Gaidoku heard a rush of air behind him. It was the last thing he heard. Moments later his head fell from his neck. His body fell forward on top of Mari.  
"Ew! Ew, ew ew!" she exclaimed, shoving the body off of her. She stood, brushing herself off. She shivered in disgust, brushing away at the spot where he had almost bitten her. "That was gross," she declared, glaring towards the opening of the cave. "Cutting that kind of close don't you think? If he had talked much more I would have gotten sick and given away the whole thing."

Sesshomaru regarded her without emotion. "Most females like compliments."

"Not me. Not like that," Mari insisted, walking around the body. "This was your idea, for me to pretend to be under his influence while you followed. Which, by the way, is an experience I would rather not repeat. I am not the kind of female that wants to feel like a main course. I prefer more sincere compliments if I get any at all."

Sesshomaru watched her for a moment with a neutral expression before looking at the body. "I should have killed him years ago. He was crafty and ultimately worthless."

"I thought he was a friend of yours."

"I do not have need of friends," he said simply before turning and leaving.

"Hey! Wait up!" Mari called before hurrying after him.

* * *

**So, what did you think of Gaidoku? I know, he didn't last long. I tried to talk Sesshomaru into having Gaidoku being a regular rival but he gave me that scary glare of his. I swear every time he glares a puppy dies.**

**Sesshomaru : *glares***

**Myst : See! Anyway, I really need to start writing again or I am going to run out of chapters to upload.**

**Thanks to katherinesalvatore98, Caged Rage, Foreveralone16 and AmyRoseAlice for reviewing. You guys make me smile with every review you leave. Gonna get to writing tonight so I can upload more tomorrow. I can't wait to get to the surprise I have planned... *evil laugh***


	21. Chapter 21

**AmyRoseAlice you're a mind reader! LOL**

**Foreveralone16 ... whatever made you think of such a thing?**

**Sesshomaru : you just answered their question, you know that right?**

**Myst : Hush up! I'm not saying yes, I'm not saying no. I'm just saying maybe.**

**Sesshomaru : Which means yes.**

**Myst : Shut it! Or I'll tell everyone about the My Little Pony sheets on your bed.**

**Sesshomaru : *glares* I don't have anything like that.**

**Myst : I know, but that won't stop me from telling people you do. Anyway, thank you for the compliment. I am trying my best to keep Sesshy as IC as possible. He'll never be a loving touchy feely person because that is just not his personality. But I think subtle changes are apparent as the series goes on. I hope I don't lose any readers because of what I have planned, but if I do I understand. I'm not going to change what I have planned though.**

**And thank you eurielle for loving my story *hugs* There will be more Sesshy/Mari moments I promise.**

***insert boring legal stuff here***

* * *

It was a day or two later that Mari woke to find a set of clothes beside her. It was a rose colored kimono that fell to her knees, had long sleeves with cherry blossoms on them and a sage green lining. It fit her perfectly, not too tight and not too loose.

There was no doubt in her mind that such a beautiful and high quality garment could only have come from Sesshomaru.

"Oh Big Sister," Rin marveled, feeling the material. "It's so pretty."

"Lord Sesshomaru only has the highest taste," Jaken commented, then frowned at Mari's silence. "Well open your mouth and thank Lord Sesshomaru ungrateful wench!"

Mari was snapped out of her trance and looked towards Sesshomaru. He was watching her. She stood and walked to him. She knew he didn't really care for contact with her or anyone, but something this wonderful, this kind, had to be shown proper gratitude.

She laid her hand on his arm, felt him stiffen but didn't pull away. "Thank you milord," she said, her voice full of respect and gratitude. "Words can't describe how much I appreciate this kindness. It's beautiful."

Sesshomaru stared for several moments before turning away. "A follower of mine should not be dressed as a street urchin," he said in his gruff way before walking off.

Mari felt the sting of tears in her eyes. _'A follower of mine…'_ Did he possibly know how much he had touched her heart with those four simple words? He included her in their small band, not because she was bound to him, but because she was truly a part of the group now. Sure it was an a follower, but it was better than being viewed as a possession or a hindrance, something he had to drag along out of force.

She wrapped her arms around herself, her face fairly glowing with a sunny smile.

She belonged here… She belonged with him…

Days went by with no incident. They traveled, stopped here and there for a day or two before continuing. Mari showed Rin the hot spring she had discovered and Rin enjoyed bathing in it. The child started a collection of colorful stones she found along the way. She had wanted to collect butterflies at first and Mari had laughed at how adorable she had been trying to catch them. Sesshomaru had actually let his guard slip for once and caught one for Rin, who thanked him profusely. Unfortunately the poor thing died soon after and Rin had insisted they have a funeral for it. It was a solemn affair with Rin thanking the butterfly for letting her enjoy its beauty, Sesshomaru ignoring the entire thing, Jaken grumbling about how foolish it was and Mari struggling not to laugh.

They came across a farm or two, but avoided the humans who lived there. But Mari wasn't lonely. One couldn't be lonely with Rin. Jaken added comic relief, unintentionally and to his great annoyance, and Sesshomaru… Sesshomaru kept them safe and headed in a direction that only he seemed to know where they were going.

Then one day as they were walking through a forest Rin, who was sitting atop Ah-Un, put a hand to her stomach as it rumbled.

Mari, who was walking alongside, patted her leg. "Are you hungry?" she asked.

Rin nodded. "Lord Sesshomaru, may I go and look for something to eat?"

Before Sesshomaru could say anything, if he had meant to, Jaken squawked. "Be quiet! A forest like this will have nothing for you to eat, you'll just have to wait."

"Yes, but…" Rin started.

"I don't want to hear any buts out of you," Jaken snapped and stumbled when Mari smacked the back of his head.

"Don't talk to her like that," she said severely. "Come on Rin, let's go and look for something."

"Disrespectful wench," Jaken said, rubbing his head as Mari helped Rin down.

"We'll be quick," Mari told Sesshomaru before walking off hand in hand with Rin.

"You two come back here right now-!"

"Jaken, leave them be," Sesshomaru ordered.

They hadn't walked far when Rin suddenly pulled loose from Mari's hand. "Over here Big Sister! There are mushrooms growing from this tree. These are good, remember?"

Mari smiled. "Good job Rin. Pick a few to snack on. Once we make camp tonight I'll gather some things to make you a hot meal."

"Okay," Rin said happily and started humming as she picked. Mari looked towards the sky and breathed deeply of the clean air. This was something you missed living in the city. Too much noise, too many people, too much pollution from cars and people. Here is was quiet, mostly, and the air was pure and lovely. Just taking a few deep breaths was enough to make one feel calm and-

Mari spun around when Rin screamed. A giant clawed demon hand came out of the ground, grabbing the little girl and lifting her into the air.

"Rin!" Mari shouted and looked around for anything she could use for a weapon. It turned out to be unneeded. Sesshomaru appeared in a flash and sliced the demon arm in half. Rin landed in some bushes. Mari raced to help her.

"Are you alright?" she asked worriedly, checking the child for injuries.

Rin nodded. "I'm okay," she insisted before looking back at Sesshomaru with hero worship in her eyes.

"You are brilliant Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken exclaimed, racing into the clearing.

Mari snorted. Brilliant would have been to catch Rin, not leaving her to fall into bushes.

Sesshomaru was not listening. He was looking at the severed demon arm. Moments later it turned into a swarm of poison wasps.

"Those are Naraku's!" Mari exclaimed, pulling Rin back and behind her.

Sesshomaru raised his sword. "Stay back and out of the way," he told them. "Jaken, there should be a hive located nearby."

"Yes milord! I'll go look for it!" the imp said and started hunting. Once they destroyed the hive the wasps would die.

The demon arm returned to the shape of the demon arm and moved to attack. No matter how many times he slashed it the arm reformed to attack again.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru said, obviously wanting a progress report on finding the hive.

Of course Rin would be the one to find it. "There it is Master Jaken! The hive!" she said excitedly, pointing to a brown mass growing on a tree. But no sooner had she pointed it out when a mass of the wasps headed for her.

"Rin!" Mari shouted, grabbing her and crouching, covering the child's body with hers. "Jaken!"

"Feel the wrath of the staff of two heads!" he cried and shot a stream of fire towards the swarm. But when those burned, more appeared from the hive. "Keep your heads down!" Jaken ordered, attacking again.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru said and brandished his sword. Jaken shrieked and hit the dirt as a wave of energy swept across the area, killing a large amount of the wasps and destroying the hive, knocking the tree down in the process.

_'Over-kill much,'_ Mari thought but didn't say. "Thank you," she said instead. She was grateful that he had saved them.

Jaken suddenly started screaming in pain. Several wasps had managed to evade Sesshomaru's attack and attached themselves to Jaken's arm. They stung him before flying off.

Sesshomaru watched them leave. "They should lead me to him," he muttered before giving chase.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called but he kept going. She looked back at Jaken worriedly as he tore his sleeve away.

"Mari! Get the stingers out!" he cried in pain.

Mari knelt and took his arm. She managed to get one out, but two others sunk into his skin, becoming fully absorbed beneath it.

"Did you get them out?" he whimpered.

"No, they went in too fast," she replied. "I'm sorry Jaken."

"AHH!" He screamed, scrambling around. "The toxic poison has entered my body! If I don't do something I'll die!" he shrieked, banging his head against a tree.

"Calm down Jaken," Mari insisted.

"How dare you tell me to calm down troublesome wench?!" he squawked. "I am going to die and you don't even care! Cold-hearted human waste!"

Mari shoved Jaken into a sitting position. "Calm down or the poison will spread faster. We just have to think about this. What antidote is there?"

"I'm sorry!" Rin said. "It's all my fault!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Jaken squawked. "I'm not losing my life for you! I am dying for Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Jaken calm down or I will knock you out," Mari said sharply.

"It is far too late for me," he said dramatically. "I have been happy traveling with my lord and mentor Master Sesshomaru. Even if my life should come to a tragic end here, I can die in peace. Tell Lord Sesshomaru this : I will be praying for his wellbeing from my resting place in the afterlife… Tell him for me…"

Mari rolled her eyes. What a drama queen. But apparently his performance was enough for Rin because the child was close to tears.

"Master Jaken, please don't talk like this! I don't want to see you die!" she cried, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Please! Please tell me what to do! I'll do whatever you ask."

"Y-you will?" Jaken asked, seemingly surprised.

"Like hell," Mari said. "You're not going anywhere. Whatever needs to be done, I'll do it."

"Then there is one small glimmer of hope…" Jaken murmured. "To the east of here is an herb farm known as Jinenji's garden. Go there and get the berries of the thousand year flower. But Mari, if you truly wish to save me you must hurry. Before night falls I must swallow the berries of the thousand year flower or the toxic poison will spread throughout my body and I will be doomed."

Mari nodded. "Let's get you all settled somewhere safe and I'll take Ah-Un to the garden."

Once she had them tucked back into the trees beneath some bushes, Mari charged Rin to look after Jaken. "Keep quiet and keep him calm. Take good care of him Rin. I'm counting on you."

"I promise," Rin said, saluting Mari.

"Stay safe. I'll be back soon," Mari said, giving her a hug. "I promise."

It took about half an hour of flying to get to the hut. It was a modest hut surrounded by a large farm. Mari made Ah-Un wait in the trees nearby. No use in scaring people.

Going to the doorway, she pushed the grass curtain aside. "Hello?"

An old woman looked up. "Who're you?" she demanded in a hoarse old voice. "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry to bother you," she said politely. "I need to speak to Jinenji."

"Too bad, he's not seeing anyone today," she said dismissively and went back to what she was doing.

A large form was hidden underneath an even larger quilt. It hadn't moved when she'd spoken, but somehow she knew this was the guy she was looking for. Good Lord he was massive.

"You're here, aren't you?" she asked the figure under the quilt. "Just hear me out. I need you to give me some berries from the thousand year flower. Someone I know has been poisoned and he might die if I don't get those berries."

"That's a terrible shame," a deep but gentle voice said, the figure moving a little under the blanket. "But I do not have any thousand year flower berries. Please go."

Mari stepped inside, frowning slightly. "What's wrong with you? Why won't you come out and talk to me face to face?"

"You're just a girl, you wouldn't understand," the old woman said. "He's a half-demon. Once in a while his demon half grows weaker and he takes on a more human appearance. He's such a coward, he doesn't want anyone to see his human form."

Mari looked towards the blanket again. She supposed it was his business, but she really didn't have time for his sensitivity right now. "Then tell me where to find them and I'll go for them myself."

The woman looked at her sharply. "Those berries are used as an antidote to poison in demons. Are you trying to save a demon?"

Mari didn't want to lie to her. "Yes ma'am. I am."

To her surprise, the woman's face reddened and she got a dreamy look in her eyes. "Are you smitten with this demon?"

Mari nearly choked. Smitten? With Jaken?! "No! God no!" she denied. "He's just a… well not exactly a friend, but I do owe him my life and the life of a little girl. I need those berries before the sun sets and I will do whatever it takes to get them, whether you help me or not."

"Mother," the voice said and large eyes peeked out from under the blanket. "This girl resembles Kagome a little," he said

Mari's eyes widened. Everyone seemed to know Kagome. "Kagome is a friend of mine," she told the figure under the blanket.

"The berries you seek grow in a ravine not far from here," he replied after a moment of thought. "But there are lots of demons and beasts in that area. A human would never make it back alive. When it's dark I will return to normal. Why don't you wait until then, and I will go for them."

Mari shook her head. "It will be too late then. Tell me what kind of plant it is, what it looks like. I'll go and get it."

She left moments later with a description of the plant, a general idea on where to find them and another warning that she would likely die if she went. But she had to go. Even if Jaken got on her nerves and was generally a big jerk, he was a part of their group. And, despite all of their fights, she reluctantly admitted to growing fond of the little hyper-active toad. And she had a suspicion that he was growing fond of her and Rin despite all of his blustering and complaining.

_"Hold on Jaken. I'll find those berries."_

Thankfully before she had left Jeninji had given her a sketch of the plant that he had drawn. He told her it grew high on the walls of the ravine. Thanking Jinenji, Mari hopped onto Ah-Un and headed in the direction of the ravine.

He was right. It was crawling with demons. Different types of bug demons. _My favorite,_ she thought sarcastically. Why had Sesshomaru had to run off? She could really have used his help with this.

She tried being sneaky, but of course that failed miserably. Then she had to rely on Ah-Un to watch her back and kill the bugs as she searched for the flower. Of course the only one she found was near the top of the ravine.

"Great," she said out loud. "We could have just walked around the top and reached over to grab it."

Sighing, she started to climb. She heard the snarls and dying screams of demons and Ah-Un's roar as he attacked. It was like he was telling her to hurry up. Well she wasn't the best rock climber in the world. And by that she meant she had never actually done it on an actual rock wall, just the fake one at her gym back home.

But, little by little and only slipping a few times, she managed to reach the thing. But of course the stubborn thing refused to come out easily. Mari pulled harder. The sun was already starting to set. Ah-Un could fly faster than the wind, but she needed to get those berries before they could-

Suddenly, predictably, they pulled free. Mari had been pulling so hard that the momentum caused her to fall backwards. She screamed as she fell towards the rocky ground below.

"Sesshomaru!" she screamed as she plummeted.

Before she got close to the ground a white light suddenly covered her. Someone caught her and flew back up to the top of the cliff. When the light cleared, she saw it was indeed Sesshomaru who had appeared. His arm was around her waist, holding her against his side.

She swallowed at the look on his face. "Jaken was stung by Naraku's poison wasps. I came for the antidote," she explained, holding up the flower, several berries adorning it.

He stared at her a few moments longer with that indescribable expression of his before nodding. "Very well. Ah-Un, come."

The dragon flew up beside them and Sesshomaru released Mari so she could climb onto it's back.

"Let's go," Sesshomaru said and lead the way back to Rin and Jaken.

Jaken was wailing and whimpering like a baby and Rin was crying and begging him not to die. Sesshomaru didn't seem amused by the imp's dramatics. He took the flower and berries from Mari and tossed it at Jaken who immediately began gobbling them up.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" he exclaimed with tears in his eyes. "You've saved me milord!"

"Hn," was Sesshomaru's only comment.

"Hey, wait up," Mari said, "Don't I get at least a thank you? I nearly died trying to get those for you."

Jaken grumbled and groaned, obviously not liking the idea of thanking a human, but he finally mumbled something akin to 'thanks'. It was all she was going to get, so Mari enjoyed it and didn't press for anything more. Jaken was a proud annoying little drama queen, but she had a feeling his heart was in the right place. Somewhere, deep, deep down.

"Master Jaken!" Rin exclaimed, hugging him. "I'm so glad you're okay! I was so worried!"

"Stop it! Let go!" Jaken protested, trying to get away from the child.

"I won't!" Rin said firmly, hugging his tighter.

Mari couldn't help but laugh at Jaken's obvious discomfort over any kind of affection from Rin. Then Rin let go and ran to stand behind Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder at his small band. "We're going," he said simply.

"Where?" Mari asked.

"Don't question him!" Jaken screeched angrily.

"To the North-East," Sesshomaru surprised everyone by answering. "Towards Naraku."

Always towards Naraku. Mari sighed inwardly. She prayed that none of them regretted hunting for that bastard.

* * *

**See? More Sesshy/Mari moments. :D Our Sesshy is such a cool customer but I think he's starting to have feelings for Mari in his own way. Or at least he will because I will write him to *evil laugh***

**So it's still going to be a while before the surprise. I can't tell you too much but I will tell you this : even if you have guessed it there is no way you've guessed all of it, it will bring drama and plenty of tears and will cause the very foundation of Mari's relationship with everyone in her life to teeter on the brink of destruction. And I do mean ****everyone****...**

**I have already written most of it out and plan for it to happen after right after Kikyo dies so that should give you guys a fairly decent timeline. Sorry if I just spoiled something for those who haven't seen the series, but I am spoiling a LOT if some readers have not seen the series.**

**Love all of you!**


	22. Chapter 22

**:) Thanks AmyRoseAlice and Caged Rage. Your comments made me smile. **

**And I am staying true to Sesshomaru's character as much as possible so it is going to be a while before anything really happens between them.**

**I wasn't going to update again until I had written more out, but since Caged Rage has demanded I will go ahead and upload this chapter. I will write more in it later tonight and upload another chappie tomorrow. I am getting close to where I was before my computer crashed and I lost a huge chunk of the story. I am nearly to The Band of Seven saga. Yays!**

* * *

With all of the traveling they were doing Mari became concerned about how much it was wearing on Rin. The little girl seemed cheerful, but Mari couldn't help but feel that she needed something to distract her from all of the demons and fighting. It came to her as they were resting one day.

"Rin?" she asked. "When is your birthday?"

"My birthday?" Rin echoed and thought hard. Then she looked sad. "I… I don't remember… my parents and my older brother died when I was really small."

Mari didn't point out to her that she was still very small. "Do you remember how old you are?"

Once again the little girl frowned in thought. "I think… I think I'm 7… or maybe 8… I'm not sure."

"Well you certainly haven't celebrated your birthday in a while right?"

Rin shook her head.

Jaken grumbled. "We don't have time for such foolishness as birthdays," he snapped, earning him a glare from Mari.

"I know we can't do much," Mari said, turning back to Rin. "But I think we should have some kind of celebration. How about we pick today to be your birthday from now on."

Rin shook her head. "No. I want it to be the day that Lord Sesshomaru saved me from the wolves. Because that was when everything got better."

Tears stung Mari's eyes and she wanted to pull the child close and just cuddle her for hours. "Since that day won't come again for a while, how about we celebrate it today? I can't give you a full on party like I want to, but we could still eat something and dance."

"Can I sing a song?" Rin asked.

"Of course honey. It's your birthday celebration after all."

"Yay!" Rin said with a wide grin. "I made up this song: _Walking along… All of us together… Together we belong… Lord Sesshomaru is so strong, and his hair is white… Jaken is small and green and always thinks he's right… Mari is beautiful and her stories are the best… Ah-Un flies and carries me when I need a rest… They are all in my heart… We will never be apart… Walking along… All of us together… Together we belong…"_

Mari clapped at the end of the song while Jaken harrumphed over the part about him always thinking he was right.

"Now we can dance," Rin said. "And you sing Big Sister. Sing a dancing song!"

A dancing song… Mari thought about it and decided to stick with Disney. This time she went the Broadway route with a song from The Little Mermaid on Broadway.

_"Dancing is a language that is felt instead of heard,"_ she began, bowing to Rin, who giggled and took her hand. _"You can whisper, sing or shout without so much as a word. Try it, go on, like so…" _she sang, showing Rin a few simple steps from the musical, who copied them while giggling. _"Just let your emotions tell your body what to do. See how much a single gesture can reveal. And every little step, every single step, is one step closer… to saying what you feel…" _Mari and Rin held hands and spun around while moving their feet up and down, doing little kicks. _"Once the music hits you inhibitions fall away, and you find that you're expressing things your voice daren't say. Don't be afraid. Let go… Soon as you surrender what's inside will sweep on through, and the borders built between us disappear. And every little step, every single step, is one step closer… to talking loud and clear…"_ Mari spun Rin around and around. _"A dance is like a conversation, except you never need to make a sound. And once you've begun, you'll speak as one, give and take, back and forth, round and round…"_

The two girls started dancing all silly. Prancing, skipping, jumping, hopping, twirling, moving their arms and legs, Rin even did a few cartwheels. The two human girls were laughing and giggling the whole time.

_A dance is like a conversation! Except your lips won't ever need to part. And once you've begun, you speak as one, cheek to cheek… toe to toe… heart to heart…"_

Mari stopped suddenly as she spun straight into Sesshomaru, smacking her face into his chest. She gasped and jumped back, ready for him to be annoyed at her and wondering how long he had been watching them so she could know how embarrassed she had to be.

He merely watched her, impassive as usual. His eyes held slight interest, but he face was as stoic and serious as ever.

"Please finish Mari!" Rin begged.

Mari swallowed hard, wondering if she could.

"Finish it," Sesshomaru finally said, snapping her out of her reverie. It took a moment for her to remember the words.

_"Dancing is a language that is felt instead of heard… but it expressed more than language ever could… and every little step, every single step, is one step closer… one step closer… one step closer… to being understood…"_

Rin twirled like a ballerina and came to a stop. "That was so much fun! Thank you Big Sister! This is a good birthday!"

Sesshomaru's gaze cut to Rin. "Birthday?"

Rin nodded. "Mari said that we should celebrate my birthday since I didn't remember when it was. Oh that's right, how old am I now?"

Sesshomaru studied her for a moment, eyeing her from head to toe and sniffing a few times. "You have no adult hormones in you. You are very young. No older than eight years."

Rin clapped her hands. "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru!"

Mari swallowed hard a few times, still trying to find her voice. Her cheeks were on fire. They got moving soon afterward. Sesshomaru didn't look her way or give any indication that he even remembered what he had seen. But she knew he had. And that he would likely bring it up at the most inopportune moment to torment her.

It wasn't just that he was so serious, it was that she had made a fool out of herself in front of one of the most good looking men she had ever seen. She wasn't so delusional to think that he saw her in that way, but she wasn't dead and she had eyes.

"Don't be sad Big Sister," Rin said, taking her hand. "I had a lot of fun."

Mari smiled. Maybe that was all that mattered. To hell with what the hot sour-puss thought. She had set out to make Rin happy and ensure she had fun and it seemed she had succeeded. She should be content with that and not worry about what Sesshomaru thought of her.

At least that was what she told herself to stop the blushing…

She didn't know how many days passed. They were always traveling, but they were together and happy with their little group. They all got along, mostly, with Jaken getting on to Mari and Rin regularly and the two humans giggling behind his back. They were near a large river when Rin decided she wanted to catch some fish.

"I'm hungry," she said and raced ahead through the brush.

"Rin, slow down!" Mari said, laughingly. If she could just harness the child's energy and sell it she'd make a killing.

Emerging from the bushes near the stream, Mari realized that Rin had suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. She looked terrified.

"Big Sister!" she exclaimed and scurried behind Mari. There were two demons and several wolves next to the river. But the two demons looked familiar…

"Hakaku? Ginta?" Mari asked. "What are you two doing here?"

The wolves snarled and started to stalk towards the two humans. Rin whimpered and cowered behind Mari, gripping her kimono with trembling hands.

"Hey calm down you guys," Ginta reprimanded the animals. "Koga said we can't attack humans anymore."

Hakaku peered at Mari. "Hey you're that girl from before. The one who likes to slap people."

"I only did that as a reflex," Mari reminded him. "At least with you it was a reflex. With Koga it was intentional. Where is he anyway? Off flirting with Kagome and annoying the hell out of Inuyasha I imagine."

Jaken came through the brush just then.

"Master Jaken!" Rin exclaimed in fear once she saw him.

Mari turned to look at Rin. How could she have forgotten?! Rin was scared because she had been attacked and killed by wolves! "Oh Rin," she said, pulling the girl close. "It's okay. We won't let them hurt you."

"You! Wolves! Leave this area immediately!" Jaken ordered.

"Why should we?" Ginta asked, offended. "Besides, who do you think you're talking to?"

"We are the right and left hands of Koga, the young leader of the wolf demon tribe! I'm Hakaku, the shrewd one!"

"I'm Ginta! I have dimples! You must have heard of us!"

Mari rolled her eyes. What was it with side-kicks and dramatics?

"Nope, never heard of ya," Jaken said, bursting the two wolves' bubbles of confidence. Then his face changed to what she supposed was supposed to be menacing. "Tremble in fear mangy wolves! It has been centuries since I began to serve Lord Sesshomaru! Crossed through three thousand worlds have I, his most loyal follower! I answer to the name Jaken!"

"What a braggart," Hakaku said. "We've never heard of you. And this 'Sesshomaru' doesn't scare us!"

Mari winced. "Guys just don't please…"

"How dare you insult my lord?!" Jaken shrieked, brandishing his staff of two heads.

"We'll take you on if it's a fight you want!" Hakaku shouted.

Mari was about to take Rin and leave when Sesshomaru appeared. "Jaken, what's all this commotion?"

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin whimpered and moved to hide behind him. Apparently Sesshomaru was a better hiding place then Mari was. Of course he had the large evil sword and poison claws so she supposed that was right.

He regarded the wolves with his molten amber eyes. Without saying a word he caused the wolves to back up several feet. "Who are you and what do you want?" Ginta demanded.

"You looking for a fight?" Hakaku added.

Mari covered her mouth to hide her laughter. The thought of these two fighting Sesshomaru? It was beyond priceless. They would be wetting their pants before he drew his sword. They already looked like they were wetting their pants and all Sesshomaru did was narrow his eyes at them.

"We're leaving," Ginta announced. "But it ain't out of fear," he added before racing off with the others.

"No of course not. Your tails are between yours legs for another reason," Mari mumbled, earning her a glance over the shoulder from Sesshomaru. Was that… it couldn't be… slight amusement she saw in his eyes…?

"Rin?" Sesshomaru asked. "Weren't you going to catch yourself some fish?"

Rin came out from behind Sesshomaru and smiled. "Yes," she answered and took Mari's hand. "Come on Big Sister."

It was later that night, when they were walking in the forest looking for a place to camp, when it happened.

Jaken was walking ahead of Ah-Un, who was carrying Rin since she was tired. Mari was walking beside them and Sesshomaru was just behind her. Rin's eyelashes were fluttering sleepily. Mari patted her back. "Just a little farther Rin and we'll find a quiet place for you to sleep."

"Okay Big Sister," Rin replied with a sleepy smile and yawned.

Suddenly Jaken stopped. "Them again."

Two figures were standing in the road, blocking it. They looked extremely nervous.

"Hakaku! Ginta!" Mari exclaimed. "What in the world are you doing?"

"This road is closed! You cannot pass!" Hakaku said.

"Turn around and take another route!" Ginta added

"What do we do now if we can't take this route?" Jaken asked.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked uncertainly. Sesshomaru just regarded them with stony silence.

"We are the personal assistants of Koga, the great young leader of the wolf demon tribe. I'm Ginta from the fires of Hell."

"And I'm slayer Hakaku."

Jaken looked at Sesshomaru. "That's not what they said before," he informed his master.

Mari stepped forward. "What the heck have you guys been smoking? Just get out of the way."

"This road is closed! Turn around!" The two wolves said together.

Sesshomaru just stared, obviously making them more nervous. The two idiots started fake fighting, and badly.

"Guys," Mari said, rolling her eyes. "You're not cute and you're not funny. Now leave before you get your furry tails kicked."

They ignored her, continuing their incompetent moves. Hakaku even threw Ginta in the air. He kicked the ground as he came back down, making a small hole. "How was that?" he asked.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "Make way."

With those two words he nearly made two wolves pee in their pants. "Y-you go elsewhere," Hakaku said, his voice and hands shaking. "This road is closed!"

"You move along!" Ginta added, just as shaky.

"Are you two trying to get yourselves killed?" Mari asked incredulously.

Sesshomaru started forward. "I told you to make way."

The two wolves nearly shrieked in fear. "Hakaku, we have a better chance of making it out of here if we just drag Koga away."

"Koga? What does he have to do with this?" Mari asked.

"Somebody looking for me?" a voice asked. Looking up, everyone saw Koga standing above them on some rocks. He was staring at Sesshomaru. "Who are you? What do you want?" he asked as he jumped down. "He reeks like that mutt Inuyasha."

"Well he is his older brother so that makes sense," Mari said only to earn a cutting glance from Sesshomaru. "Sorry," she whispered and decided it would be best for her health if she shut up.

Rin was looking at Koga in fear. Did she remember him from the attack on her village? Was his voice bringing back memories of the attack. "Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked, fear in her voice making it tremble. Mari laid a reassuring hand on Rin's back. There was no way Sesshomaru would let Koga harm Rin. And he had supposedly turned over a new leaf and didn't attack humans anymore.

"Well, so you're Inuyasha's older brother," Koga said. "Except you're not a half-demon."

Sesshomaru turned his cutting look back to Koga, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"What's this?" Koga asked, his voice holding humor. "Looks like a struck a nerve."

"Koga no!" Hakaku and Ginta begged.

So that's what all of that nonsense was about. They had been trying to keep Sesshomaru and Koga from meeting. Probably a good idea seeing how things were going. Sesshomaru was not one to be laughed at and Koga seemed to enjoy picking fights with people.

"Rin, Mari, stand back," Sesshomaru said as he moved forward towards Koga.

Mari shook her head. She wasn't going to be the one to tell Kagome that Koga's big mouth had gotten him killed. Then their attention was suddenly distracted by a commotion behind Koga. A large purple demon came bursting from the trees.

"Give me the jewel shards!" he snarled, going after Koga. The wolf demon jumped into the air and twisted, giving a hard kick to the demon's face.

"No chance!" he snapped.

The demon stumbled and fell towards Sesshomaru, who pulled out Tokijin and sliced the demon in half. It burst into pieces and disintegrated.

Koga smirked. "Thanks, but I could have handled him myself."

Sesshomaru didn't reply.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Help!" Rin screamed.

Mari turned to see a large centipede demon rearing over the girl. "Rin!" Mari screamed and jerked the girl off of Ah-Un and turning to shield her with her body. The large mandible sliced Mari's shoulder and she screamed in pain as blood gushed from the wound. The bug let go to get a better hold when Koga appeared above it.

"No human for you!" he shouted and gave a powerful kick to the place right below its head. The bug went to pieces of disintegrated like the other one had. Koga landed beside Mari. "You alright?"

"It's not that deep," she replied.

Nodding, he walked away towards Sesshomaru again.

"Unnecessary interference," Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Feelings mutual," Koga replied before going to his companions. "Come on guys, we've got a long way to go."

As they walked away, Jaken approached Sesshomaru. "Are you content with letting him go milord? Koga's wolves are the same ones that attacked Rin."

"If he had tried the same thing today I would have killed him," Sesshomaru replied. "Naraku is my only concern right now. Unnecessary conflicts don't interest me."

Rin held Mari's hand as they walked along. The wound in her shoulder had already stopped bleeding. Once they stopped for the night in a clearing not far from there Rin cleaned and bandaged the wound while Jaken complained. Everything was back to normal.

It could have ended quite differently. If either Koga or Sesshomaru had decided to fight things could have gotten very messy. She had no doubt that Sesshomaru would have slaughtered Koga, but the question was why didn't he? The Sesshomaru she had first met outside the inn with Inuyasha would have done so without a second thought the moment Koga got in his way. He wouldn't have allowed the waste of time dealing with the wolves.

But he hadn't. He had let them talk and be foolish and then he'd let them go on their way. He claimed it was because he was only after Naraku, but still it made her wonder.

Could Sesshomaru really be changing…?

* * *

**Yays some cute fluff with Mari and Rin and a Koga scene! Who else freaked when both Sesshomaru and Koga were in the same episode?! The fangirl in me nearly went rabid. I literally fangirl-screamed so loud I scared my grandmother.**

**Sesshomaru : ... You need serious help.**

**Koga : ... freaky human.**

**Myst : *sticks tongue out* you still love me right? *cuddles Bankotsu plushie***


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys. I am so sorry it took so long to post another chapter. Had some family troubles including a couple of days in the hospital with my granny. She is home now so I am hoping I can start writing again. This weekend is going to be tough one, but I hope to be back in my groove on Monday. Love you all and I hope I can continue to entertain you with my writing.**

* * *

Mari finished weeding the garden and wiped her forehead. The sun was already high in the sky. She had to get going soon. She'd promised the others she'd be quick about getting some food and other supplies for her and Rin. It was hard to move quickly when you were trying your best to keep your clothes as clean as possible.

Thankfully this time around had gone better than the last, for this time she had gone to a small village and offered to help an elderly man with his garden in exchange for some minor supplies. He was grateful for the help and more than willing to agree to the bargain.

"Here," the old man came out of the house carrying a dipper of water. "Drink."

Mari drank gratefully. "Thank you. I finished the garden. Is there anything else I can do for you before I go?"

"Oh I believe you have done enough," he said with a smile. "You have fulfilled your end of the bargain very well. I have already made a pack of food and other things for you to carry."

"Thank you," Mari said, returning his smile. "I guess I'd better get going then."

"If you don't mind my asking, how does a young woman such as yourself, dressed as you are, travel about this land alone?"

"I'm actually traveling with friends," Mari skated between truth and lie neatly. "I'm supposed to meet them in a little while."

The old man gave her a look like he knew there was more to her story, but did not press her for more information. In his long life he had learned that people were entitiled to their secrets and it wasn't the business of others to root them out if they wished to remain hidden.

Noises from up the road had them both looking up. A large group of men on horses, dressed in armor, were heading towards the mountains.

"Is there fighting around here?" Mari asked, curious.

The old man stroked his chin. "Not that I know of. They are likely going to follow the rumors about the Band of Seven."

"Band of Seven?" Mari asked, her curiosity peaked once again. "What is that?"

"You must be from far away to not know the story of the Band of Seven," the old man said and beckoned her towards a large shade tree. "Sit with me and I will tell you the tale."

Her curiosity got the better of her and Mari sat down to listen.

"There was a temple not far from here that was built to quiet the souls of the Band of Seven. Their story started over a decade ago. It is believed they traveled to our territory from somewhere in the East. They were ruthless mercenaries, the whole band of them. They served no one lord but served as Ronan, finding employment in whatever battle they came across." As he spoke the old man's eyes took on a faraway look, like he was going back to another place and time. "There were only seven of them, but their strength was incredible. They could do the work of a hundred men and their raids were unnecessarily savage. Those who were slain by the Band of Seven were sliced to pieces and burned alive."

Mari got caught up in listening to the story. It was like she could see it all in her mind, faceless shadows of warriors slaughtering and destroying everything in their path. From the way the old man talked, he was speaking from personal experience. Had he seen these horrors firsthand and managed to survive?

"They had a real penchant for murder, that lot. The warlords soon had second thoughts about the mercenaries, who's strength they not feared. So they sold them out and ordered them hunted down. The band put up a hard fight, but it was all in vain. They escaped into the mountains but they were completely outnumbered by the warlords men. They were finally captured just a little north of here. They were each beheaded and their bodies were buried. Still, the people feared the spirits of these men so they erected a tomb at the base of the mountains : the Temple of the Band of Seven. But there are rumors that the tombstone has split in two, and that the Band of Seven have been resurrected."

Mari shivered. "I certainly hope those are just rumors."

"Now you see why I was concerned about a pretty young woman traveling alone."

Mari shook her head. "Do not worry for me. I am not alone. I am protected very well. I am not afraid."

The old man stared at her for several moments, searching her eyes for something. Finally he smiled. "Yes, I suppose you are not. Well, a safe journey to you then young lady. And may Budda himself bless you."

Mari bowed. "I am grateful for such a blessing. I will never forget your kindness. Farewell."

As she left with the pack Mari couldn't help but think about what the old man had told her. Should they be worried about this Band of Seven? What if they had been resurrected? Would they pose a threat to their group? What reason would they have for doing so?

Ruthless, savage, penchant for murder… all things that sounded like Naraku. If they had been resurrected she was sure it was Naraku's doing. It would be just like him to send such mercenaries after Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Or would they just go after Inuyasha? Other than his attempt to absorb Sesshomaru Naraku hadn't really been that aggressive towards them. His main focus seemed to be the Shikon Jewel that Inuyasha and the others were trying to find. So his main opponents would be them.

Was there a way to warn Inuyasha, Kagome and the others? But what proof did she have? None, just village rumors. Besides she had no idea where they were.

She would just have to keep an eye out for them and pray that the rumors were just rumors.

But her gut told her that every rumor has a basis in fact.

They finally reached the large mountain they had seemed to be striving for. The closer they got, the more lethargic and whiny Jaken became. Ah-Un also got slower before finally laying on the ground. And, once again, Sesshomaru had disappeared. Mari gazed at the mountain thoughtfully. Where exactly did he go when he left them? He was never gone for long so he couldn't be going far away.

"It really is an impressive mountain, isn't it?" Rin asked, gazing up at it. A fine mist covered the ground and grew thicker as they went.

"What did I have to come to a wretched place like this?"

Mari looked back to see Jaken on the ground groaning. "What's wrong now?"

"I'm in pain heartless wench!" he squawked then whined miserably. "Mount Hakurei is sacred," he explained like she was a moron. Demons like me have a difficult time even approaching it. Rin probably feels nothing because she is an innocent human girl. I'm surprised a wench like you feels nothing."

Mari snorted at this comment. "I'm innocent as well little toad," she muttered.

Rin tried to pull Jaken further, but he ran back to Ah-Un huffing and puffing and sweating, obviously incredibly ill.

Mari frowned in thought. "Sesshomaru said that Naraku was heading this way. But if this mountain is sacred, how is it possible for him to exist here? And how could Sesshomaru be able to be near this place?"

"Are you insinuating that Lord Sesshomaru is as weak as Naraku?" Jaken demanded, but his voice was weak.

Mari shook her head, a small smile on her face. Even feeling terrible Jaken still defended the honor of his master.

"What are you smiling about useless human?"

"Sesshomaru is very fortunate to have someone as loyal as you Jaken."

The demon looked shell-shocked by this genuine compliment. He was silent after that. Everyone fell into silence, each lost in their thoughts. Mari wondered about Naraku, where he was, what he was planning, how he could be at this sacred mountain. Rin wondered about Sesshomaru and where he was. Jaken was wondering how many more minutes he had before his untimely death.

Suddenly Mari was brought from her thoughts by Jaken squawking. "Rin! Wait! Don't go off on your own!"

Mari looked up in time to see Rin disappear into the fog. "Rin!" she called, running after her. "Wait! It's not safe!"

"Hold on you two! Get back here! Lord Sesshomaru will have my hide if he finds out I-" the squawking was cut off by painful screaming as Jaken was shocked by the sacred barrier. Mari ignored him and kept going. She had to get to Rin. Who knew what was out here?

Scratch that. She knew what was out here.

Naraku.

"Rin! Rin answer me!" Mari called again and again. The little girl was nowhere in sight. She began to seriously consider the benefits of a leash. The child was far too adventurous for her own good.

Her heart nearly stopped when she spotted something red on the ground. Blood…

"Rin…" she murmured, a hand covering her mouth. No. It couldn't be Rin's. It just couldn't. "Rin where are you?" Mari asked out loud.

A loud growling answered her. Crap.

Turning she spotted a large green demon with long claws and horns on either side of a mouth filled with sharp teeth. He had some kind of animal in his hands that might have been a wild dog at one time but now was a mangled mess. It dropped the carcass and started towards her. Mari dodged and rolled as it crashed into a rock wall. It shook its head and charged for her again. It was like dodging a clumsy bull. It growled incoherently the whole time.

At least the blood she had seen had been… whatever that poor animal had been and not Rin. But that still left the question of where she was. And playing dodge with this demon was a waste of time that could be spent looking for her.

A roar of pain and a slashing sound told her that Sesshomaru had arrived. She turned to find the demon in pieces and Sesshomaru standing there looking annoyed. "And what are you doing out here?" he asked her.

"Rin ran off," she explained, brushing her hair out of her face. "I've been trying to find her."

He looked away, like he had heard a sound. "Come," he told her.

"Arf," she replied. "I'm not a dog. That's your department," she muttered and squeaked when he cast her a sharp glare over his shoulder.

They found Jaken wallowing in despair and pain. He immediately began bowing with his face to the ground. "I'm so sorry milord! Please forgive me! Rin ran off before I could stop her! And then the heartless wench followed!"

"Where is she?" he asked. "Inside the barrier?" He started to walk towards it.

"No milord!" Jaken exclaimed, grabbing onto his legs. "You mustn't! If you enter sacred grounds even you will be purified!"

"Be quiet and look behind you," Sesshomaru ordered. Both Jaken and Mari turned to see Rin running towards them.

"Rin!" Mari exclaimed and closed the distance between them, hugging the little girl tightly. "You're alright! Don't ever run off like that again. You scared me!"

"I'm sorry," Rin said, hugging Mari back.

Mari pulled away to look the child over for any kind of injuries. "Why in the world did you run off by yourself? You know Naraku is here somewhere. What if he had found you?"

Rin looked nervous, like she didn't want to answer.

"Rin?" Mari asked, concerned. "What's wrong? What aren't you telling us?"

Rin still didn't reply, she only looked more nervous and slightly afraid.

"Kohaku was there, wasn't he?" Sesshomaru asked.

Rin looked at Sesshomaru, then looked down.

"Answer Rin! Be truthful," Jaken ordered in his bossy way. "You cannot deceive Lord Sesshomaru."

The little girl's hands began to shake a little. "K-Kohaku… The truth is… he protected me. There were lots of demons in a cave."

"Demons?" Mari asked and looked back at Sesshomaru confused before looking back at Rin. "You saw Kohaku and followed him?"

Rin nodded, her large brown eyes looking scared and unsure.

"Oh Rin, why didn't you tell us?" Mari asked, holding her gently by the shoulders.

The girl's eyes flicked to Sesshomaru, then back to Mari, and she understood. Rin was afraid Sesshomaru would kill Kohaku. Were Kohaku and Rin friends, or perhaps something more? Was Rin old enough to have a crush?

Mari hugged the child again. "No one is angry at you Rin," she assured her, ignoring Jaken's snort of displeasure. "Next time tell us before running off on your own. You could have been hurt or killed."

Rin nodded. "Okay Big Sister," she agreed then faced Sesshomaru. "Kohaku protected me from the demons… so… Lord Sesshomaru…?" she asked when he didn't reply. He was staring at the mountain. Mari could almost see what he was thinking because she was thinking the same thing. How was it possible for demons to be inside a sacred barrier?

Sesshomaru studied the barrier, then the mountain, for a few moments before nodding. "I see," he muttered. He suddenly started walking, heading along the barrier without getting too close. "Let's go," he told them.

Rin followed, staring at the ground. Mari walked beside her, holding her hand. "Don't worry Rin. I don't think Sesshomaru is angry with you."

"Really?" Rin asked hopefully. It would break her heart if she disappointed her lord in any way.

Mari nodded. "He has always said what he thinks. If he was angry he would have said so. Don't worry about it. Just promise not to run off again or keep secrets from us and everything will be fine. Remember Rin : we are a team. Actually more like a family. We have to be honest with each other and stay together if we want to survive."

Rin nodded. "I understand Big Sister. We're family," she giggled. "We're a really funny family. None of us look alike."

"That doesn't matter Rin. We stick together and care about each other. That is enough to make us a family."

The bridge was old and rickety. It didn't inspire a lot of confidence. Mari peered over the side and saw a river below. "Okay, who wants to go across the old bridge over rushing water and possibly sharp rocks first? I vote toad."

"Hey!" Jaken squawked. "Watch your tongue wench!"

Rin picked up a stone and dropped it, waiting to hear a splash. She nodded. "It's about four seconds deep," she said, her tone business-like. "Should I go first because I'm lighter?"

"Absolutely not," Mari replied.

"What do you mean you're lighter?" Jaken demanded. "I am smaller then you are."

"But you are heavier Master Jaken," Rin said so matter-of-factly Mari laughed.

"What are you implying?!" Jaken demanded, gearing up to throw a toad-tantrum when Sesshomaru suddenly bid them to be silent.

"They're coming," he said and suddenly raced towards some trees and bushes. In a blinding flash several blades came rushing from the bushes. Sesshomaru blocked them easily, sending them flying back. Mari's jaw dropped when she realized that it wasn't several blades, but one that unfolded into several lengths before folding back into itself like a Jacob's ladder. A figure appeared from the bushes. She couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman. It had the body of a man, but was wearing makeup and the kimono of a woman, but there was armor underneath the kimono. It also had it's hair done up like a woman. All in all a very confusing mixture of both sexes.

"You are one of Naraku's followers," Sesshomaru stated.

The He-She smiled. "Very perceptive of you." Even it's voice was hard to distinguish between a male or a female. It could really go either way. Was He-She a hermaphrodite?

"Just like that poison user, you reek of a dead mortal," Sesshomaru said.

Mari's eyes went wide and she pulled Rin close to her side. A dead mortal…? Was this… a member of that group of mercenaries? The Band of Seven?

"What a keen sense of smell," He-She said. "Just what I would expect from Inuyasha's older brother!" The last sentence was a shout followed by an attack. How the hell did the He-She know Sesshomaru was Inuyasha's brother. Well she hadn't been the one to blab it this time so it wasn't her fault. She couldn't be blamed, hence she could not get in trouble.

Sesshomaru once again easily swatted away the attack like he was swatting a fly. His attack sent his opponent flying away just as easily, destroying the trees and rocks around them.

"Foolish mortal!" Jaken shouted. "Spare yourself the suffering and let him slay you quickly!"

Because of his outburst Mari and Rin had to dodge an attack. "You talking to me imp?" the He-She demanded.

"Who are you calling imp?!"

"Well that's what you are," Mari pointed out.

Just as they were about to be attacked again Sesshomaru stopped it. "Jaken!" he ordered in a tense voice.

"Right!" Jaken said and started towards the bridge. "Mari, Rin, this way!"

Rin started to protest but Mari took her hand to pull her along. "Come on Rin. There is nothing we can do. We'll only slow him down if he has to worry about protecting us. The best thing for us is to get out of his way so he doesn't have to hold back."

They were nearly half-way across when a figure appeared out of the mist, heading towards them. It was a man and a large one at that. Rin whimpered worriedly and Mari held on tightly to her hand. The man had dark spiky hair and green markings on his face. When he raised his hands there were gloves on them with claws that Freddy Kruger would have been jealous of.

Mari gasped under her breath and backed up, making sure Rin was behind her. "What do you want? Let us pass."

In answer he started attacking them with the gloves. Rin shrieked and fell backwards. Mari stumbled back and scooped Rin up, holding her close. This had to be another member of the Band of Seven. They must have been sent by Naraku. Were all of them here or just two?

"Rin! Mari! Flee at once!" Jaken ordered, trying to stall their attacker. He blew a stream of fire at him from his staff. Once the flames cleared, the man was gone.

"Jaken!" Mari exclaimed angrily. "This bridge is made of wood and chains! You could have burned it!"

"Stop complaining! I saved your worthless human hide! Show some gratitude!"

Just then the bridge began to snap and groan. "It's going to collapse!" Rin cried out as Mari turned to run back to the cliff. They hadn't taken two steps before a clawed glove thrust its way up through the boards, stopping them in their tracks.

"You can't get rid of me that easily!" the man snarled. He snapped another board as he tried to pull himself up. That was all the bridge needed to collapse completely. Mari screamed as Rin went flying from her arms and they all plunged into the river below…

* * *

**Sorry to leave it on a cliff hanger (or a cliff-fall-er as the case is *rim shot) but it is 1 am where I am and I am literally fighting to keep my eyes open. I only hope my spelling, grammar, and punctuation is legible in this chapter. **

**Does Jakotsu freak out anyone else or is it just me? Honestly I had the hardest time trying to figure out if he was a man or a woman during the Band of Seven story arch.**

**Little trivia for you guys : Jakotsu was originally drawn and written to be a woman, but it was decided that it was weird and unnatural for a woman to be such a homicidal maniac so he was changed into a man. I read this off of a wiki so take it with a grain of salt. not everything you read online is true. I just thought it was interesting if it was true.**

**Personally I think he would have been awesome as a woman, but I still love him because he both confuses me and freaks me out and I love things that freak me out. Plus I get confused easily anyway so that's not a great feat.**

**I'm rambling. It's what I do when I'm tired.**

**Anyway, goodnight (or good morning or whatever) and I will get back on this Monday. Please leave me a message to let me know you're still around.**

**Love all of you! *hugs***


	24. Chapter 24

**Here we go :) Here is another chapter. Yays! Can I have a chocolate bar now?**

***crickets chirp***

**Sesshomaru : I believe that is a 'no'.**

**Myst : *sad face***

* * *

Mari woke slowly. Her body ached and her mouth, nose and throat felt like she had swallowed a ton of water. The first sound she registered was the sound of rushing water. She started coughing, water coming out of her mouth and nose. Her head spun when she tried to sit up. Now she knew how clothing in a washing machine felt. Rubbing her hands over her face, she opened her eyes and blinked blearily at the cliff face stretching above her. Suddenly her eyes widened as she remembered what had happened.

"Rin!" she exclaimed and get up slowly, her head killing her. She coughed and called out, her voice slightly hoarse. "Rin!"

A search of the area revealed footprints belonging to someone wearing large boots. Her mind immediately went to the man that had attacked them, the man with the wannabe Wolverine claws. The footprints led off into a forest. Had he taken Rin? But why? He was a member of the Band of Seven, perhaps he wanted to use Rin to lure Sesshomaru into a trap.

Mari looked up and down the river, but saw no one. She couldn't even hear Jaken complaining. There was no time to waste. She couldn't wait for Sesshomaru and Jaken. She had to get to Rin before that brute hurt her. So, stumbling forward, Mari followed the footprints away from the river.

Eventually one set of footprints became two, the other set quite a bit smaller. Rin was walking on her own. Why was she following such a man? Had he tied her up? Was he forcing her? The footsteps seemed normal, not erratic of dragging. It didn't make sense. Rin would never go with someone like that horrible man. She continued to follow the prints, hoping they would lead her to some answers.

The trees finally ended, revealing a small village at the base of the sacred mountain. The sun had set but there was still a little bit of twilight to see by. It was enough to see a horrible sight before her.

Rin was being held up off of the ground by the He-She. And the man with the Wolverine claws was standing over a group of children, about to slice them to pieces. But he seemed to be frozen, indecisive as to whether or not to kill them.

Mari didn't think, she acted. Racing down the hill faster then she had ever run before, she ran up to the He-She, who turned just in time to see her slam into their body. They grunted and Rin went flying from the He-She's grasp.

"Run Rin!" Mari cried out. "Now!"

The child scrambled to her feet and ran and hid in the tall grass. Mari just missed getting grabbed as she raced into the grass herself and hit the dirt.

"Damn it Jakotsu!" Freddy Kruger yelled as the children he had been threatening ran away while he was distracted. "Couldn't you keep an eye on the little runt for five minutes? Instead you get bested by a weak woman!"

"Hey don't yell at me," the He-She, apparently named Jakotsu said. "If you hadn't hesitated killing the brats we would have been gone by now. Now we have to look for them. What a pain!"

Mari could hear them moving through the grass. She prayed Rin would stay down and they wouldn't find her.

"So which one do we take and which one do we kill?" Jakotsu asked in a bored tone.

"Whichever one we find first we take," Freddy Kruger replied.

Mari felt her panic rising. She couldn't let them get their hands on Rin again. Who knew what the sick bastards had planned. Were they taking a prisoner to Naraku or luring Sesshomaru into a trap?

Either way didn't really matter. She knew what she had to do. She had promised that Rin would never be in harm's way again. Not if she could help it.

Bracing herself and taking a deep breath, Mari jumped up and ran in the opposite direction from where Rin was hiding.

"There!" Jakotsu called and pulled out his weapon.

Mari felt a sharp pain slice through her ankle and she screamed as she hit the ground hard. Blood poured from a deep slice in her ankle. She couldn't walk let alone run. She could only try to crawl away as they came towards her. She screamed again in pain as Freddy Kruger grabbed her ankle and dragged her back towards him, squeezing tightly.

"Hey there goes that kid," Jakotsu said as Rin raced towards the forest.

"Rin! Run!" Mari screamed. "Don't stop and don't look back! Just ru-!" her cry was cut off abruptly by a harsh backhand to her face. Mari tasted blood in her mouth. Suddenly her world was turned upside down as she was lifted and tossed over Freddy Kruger's shoulder like a sack of potatoes, her forehead hitting his lower back, which was covered in armor. If she didn't come out of this with a concussion it would be a miracle.

"Damn it," Jakotsu said. "We don't have time to chase her down. Sesshomaru's on his way here now. This whole plan has gone to hell."

"Not entirely," Freddy Kruger said. "At least we have her. This woman was traveling with the dog so she has to as important to him as the kid. It still works. Probably better if she's his whore."

"I am not!" Mari screamed in anger, blood rushing to her head as quickly as it was dripping out of her ankle.

"Come on," Jakotsu said. "The scent of her blood will make a perfect trail for him to follow exactly where we want him to go. Let's move."

Mari struggled to look towards the forest. Had Rin made it away safely? She had no doubt Sesshomaru would come for her and that he would kill these bastards. The only thing that truly mattered, the only thing she worried about, was Rin's safety. Mari began to feel dizzy from blood loss and from hanging upside down. Her head was pounding. Closing her eyes, she let her head rest on her captor's back to keep from banging it anymore.

They were taking her towards the sacred mountain… towards the barrier…

"Will you please put me down?"

"Stop whining. It's annoying as hell."

"Then put me down. I can walk."

"Not with the slice I gave your ankle you can't. Now shut up before I cut your tongue out."

Mari frowned darkly. By pressing her hands against his back she managed to keep her head upright and stop the blood rushing to it. Her leg was still bleeding thanks to Jakotsu slicing it open again each time it scabbed over. Each time hurt worse then the last. Her blood dotted the trail up the mountain. They were already inside the barrier.

"This plan isn't going to work you know," Mari pointed out. "Sesshomaru is more powerful than Naraku. Even slightly weakened by the barrier he will still kill you both."

"That's why we have you as extra insurance," Freddy Kruger, whom she had learned was named Suikostu, said. It seemed every member of the Band of Seven had 'ostu' at the end of their name. It made her wonder if they were all related somehow or if they had just adopted similar sounding names when they had become a group. She wasn't about to ask though.

"Please," Mari asked, her voice straining. "Please just put me down for a minute. I'm feeling really sick."

Suikotsu snorted. "Weak woman."

"Yeah well this weak woman is about to throw up all over you if you don't put me down."

"Shut up both of you," Jakostu said and looked behind them, listening. "He's not following. Perhaps the barrier is too strong even for Sesshomaru."

Suikostu looked ahead and chuckled. "I wouldn't say that."

Everyone looked up at the trail above them. A white figure appeared through the mist. Sesshomaru! He had not only come into the barrier, he had gotten ahead of them.

"Sesshomaru," Mari murmured, her voice betraying her emotion. Even though he was obligated to, it felt nice that he had come for her. She could pretend he had done it willingly. She yelped in pain as Suikotsu set her roughly to her feet and held her in place with his claws at her neck.

Jakostu wasted no time in attacking with his Jacob's ladder blade. Sesshomaru took out Tokijin and deflected the attack, but a thin line of blood appeared on his forearm. Mari gasped. Sesshomaru had actually been… wounded…?

Jakotsu laughed. "So you're skills have been dulled by the barrier. Your pride is astounding, especially since you can barely even stand."

But that couldn't be true, Mari thought. Sesshomaru moved as fast as always. Jakostu had a hard time keeping up with him. He managed to get Jakotsu's blade wrapped around his and he used it to jerk Jakotsu off balance and toss him several feet away. Mari's eyes widened. He was trying to move away from the barrier little by little. Could it really be effecting him?

Apparently Jakotsu thought so because he shouted. "Suikotsu! Don't move away from the barrier!"

"Yeah, yeah I know that," he replied in annoyance. "You just concentrate on your end. And make it quick. I'm just itching to slaughter this woman," he said, tightening his grip on Mari who winced.

Jakotsu smiled at Sesshomaru. "You hear that? One wrong move from you and the woman is dead. Is she your whore? Does the great Dog Demon lower himself to do it with a human woman? I wonder how good she is. Perhaps Suikotsu will find out before he kills her," he said to rile Sesshomaru up. "It's only a matter time now."

To everyone's surprise, Sesshomaru smiled. "Is that what you think?"

Jakotsu looked angry. "Arrogant wretch!" he shouted and attacked again, only for Sesshomaru to easily dodge and counter with his sword. Jakotsu barely managed to escape the wave of power that carved slices into the ground. "Seems like an extra distraction is called for," he said and called out. "Suikotsu!"

Suddenly Mari found herself shoved to the ground and pinned on her stomach by a heavy body. With one hand pressing on her back to hold her down, the other started to go up her skirt. "No!" she screamed in panic. "Sesshomaru!"

Out of nowhere Sesshomaru suddenly darted towards Jakotsu, but before he got to him he flung his sword behind him. It embedded itself into Suikotsu's arm, yanking it away from Mari's leg. Sesshomaru reached Jakostu and shoved his hand through his opponent's chest. Mari recognized it as the same move he had once used on Inuyasha. In shock, Suikotsu lightened his hold on Mari. She took the opportunity to try and crawl away only to have him slam her into the ground once again.

"You're not going anywhere," he snarled.

Jakotsu chuckled. "Nice try but no luck," he said, getting up from his slumped position. "We can't be slain like normal mortals."

Suikotsu proved this even more by pulling Sesshomaru's sword from his chest. "I've waited long enough. I'm going to kill her now," he said with a devious smile. "That idiot doctor is too scared to come out because of my injury. It's incredible," he said, pressing Mari down into the ground to the point where it was painful and she whimpered. "This urge I feel to kill is overwhelming."

He reared back, his claws ready to slash into Mari's back. Sesshomaru released Jakotsu to rush towards them, but it was obvious that even he wouldn't be fast enough. Mari closed her eyes and waited for the pain…

It never came. Suikotsu froze. Mari opened her eyes to see an arrow sticking out of his throat.

As he fell backwards Mari scrambled to her feet and hobbled over to Sesshomaru. Her eyes widened in surprise. A woman stood behind them a little ways, holding a bow. She was dressed in priestess robes and looked like Kagome in the face, but slightly older and more serious. When he spotted her Jakotsu hurried away, almost like he was afraid. Ignoring him and Sesshomaru and Mari, the woman went to kneel beside Suikotsu. Mari held her breath, afraid that he would attack the priestess. Who was she? Why had she helped?

Suikotsu opened his eyes and turned to look at the woman. "Lady Kikyo…" he said, a warm and gentle smile coming to his face, changing his whole demeanor. Mari didn't know what she was more shocked by: the man's sudden change or the name Kikyo. Did he mean Inuyasha's Kikyo? Kaede's sister Kikyo? That Kikyo?!

"Doctor Suikotsu," Kikyo said, her voice very different from Kagome's but having the same kindness in its tone.

"At last," he said hoarsely. "I have returned. The tainted dark light of the shard in my neck blocked my way. I couldn't become myself."

Become himself? What was this all about? It was all so confusing. Did Suikotsu have some kind of spilt-personality? Had he been under some kind of spell? Then how had he been a member of the Band of Seven before he died the first time? The jewel shard… Naraku had placed jewel shards into the Band of Seven to revive them. If the jewel shards were tainted by Naraku's evil…

"Lady Kikyo," he said softly. "Please, remove the Sacred Jewel Shard from my neck. Do that for me. Then all with be over. I can rest in peace. My last wish… is to be released…"

Mari put a hand over her mouth in surprise. He was asking Kikyo to kill him. The shard was what was keeping him alive.

"You're certain?" Kikyo asked gently. "You chose death?"

"I'm certain," he said, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them to stare at the sky. "I finally remember what happened. I died before, long ago in the past. When I was alive before, I was tormented with uncertainty. I didn't know what was right… and what was wrong… During a raid on the village I lived in, a warrior attacked me. Before I realized what I was doing, I struck out with one of my surgical knives. I was a physician, sworn to save lives, and yet I had taken one with my own hands. Blood… all I could see was blood… on the ground… on my hands… everywhere… Looking back, I was harder on myself then anyone else would have been. I couldn't forgive myself. I didn't know what to do. That's when it happened… when I heard the voice… the voice of the darkness inside of me. A terrible evil lurked in my heart, an evil that made me kill again and again…"

Mari looked at the man with pity. Despite what he had done, she pitied him for the hardships he had been forced to live through and how they had affected his mind.

"Not long after that, I met Bankotsu," he continued. "And joined the Band of Seven. And murder came second nature to me. I've done some horrible things. My dark side has killed so many. And through it all, the doctor in me was helpless to stop the senseless brutality. No matter how many lives I saved, no matter how much I tried to make a difference, my soul has no hope of being saved.

"Doctor Suikotsu, you are not alone in your turmoil," Kikyo said kindly, palcing a hand on his shoulder. Good and evil coexist in all men who walk the earth. You must not give in the dark side."

"You're wrong Lady Kikyo," he replied, his voice getting weaker. "I would likely do it all again if I could. I couldn't stop myself. The mere thought of it is unbearable. Please Lady Kikyo… give me death… release me from my torment…"

Mari felt tears sting her eyes. They welled up and then flowed unchecked down her cheeks. Such a tragedy. This man was capable of such good, but couldn't contain the great evil inside of him. She wiped her eyes and glanced up at Sesshomaru. To her surprise he looked troubled if not even maybe… was that… could it actually be faint sadness she saw in his eyes…? Was he feeling pity for this man as well?

Kikyo slowly reached forward, hesitating each time she moved. But before her hand could even reach his neck Jakotsu's blade came out of nowhere. It sliced Suikotsu's neck, sending the jewel shard flying through the air. Jakotsu caught it from several yards away. "I'll keep this as a momento," he said before racing off like a coward.

Suikotsu actually smiled in relief. "At last… it's finally over…" he said as his body faded to dust. All that was left behind was a skeleton.

Mari closed her eyes, then looked towards the sky. "Rest in peace Suikotsu," she murmured. After a moment she looked at Kikyo. "Thank you for saving my life."

"You're welcome," Kikyo replied. "I am sorry you got hurt."

"It's nothing" Mari said, then looked down at Suikotsu's remains. "Is there anything you can do for him?"

Kikyo looked down thoughtfully. "I can say a few prayers," she said, but in a tone that told Mari she was just saying it for her benefit.

"I feel so sorry for him, now that I know him better," Mari said sadly. "Even with everything he has done, he is not like the others in the Band of Seven. He should be pitied, not hated."

Kikyo watched her thoughtfully. "Who are you?" she asked.

Before Mari could answer Sesshomaru spoke up. "We must leave Mari."

She looked at him as he began to walk away. "Goodbye Kikyo," she told the priestess before hobbling away. Kikyo watched her go with interest. There was something about the girl… something familiar, yet strange…

Mari hobbled slowly on her hurt ankle, sucking in her breath with every step. If Sesshomaru didn't slow down she'd soon lose him in the fog. Surely he could tell she was hurt. Why was he being so cruel and making her-

In her musings she wasn't paying attention and put too much weight on her hurt ankle. She cried out and nearly fell. Sesshomaru stopped and looked over his shoulder at her. "You can't walk," he stated.

"I'm fine," Mari insisted and continued to hobble even slower and in more pain. "Not that you care," she added.

He studied her for a moment, then came towards her. Mari stopped, afraid for a moment that she had gone too far with giving him attitude. He had threatened her before about putting her life, and hence his own, in danger. Would he carry out the threat? Would he punish her for getting captured and nearly killed?

He stopped in front of her and she swallowed before looking up at him. He stared at her, his expression unreadable as ever. "Ask me."

Her eyes widened at the unexpected words. "What?"

"Ask me for help," he said.

"Why?" she asked, confused.

"Ask me," he repeated.

What was he trying to prove? Was it some kind of male dominance thing? Was he making a point about how weak she was? How helpless she was without him? She bit her lip stubbornly and frowned. She didn't want to ask for help. It was the same as admitting weakness. She couldn't admit weakness. Not to him. It was pride and stubborn pride that she battled with.

She couldn't walk. That was an unavoidable fact.

Maybe he was testing her, trying to see what kind of pride she had. Honorable pride or foolish pride.

He simply stood there, waiting for her, studying her.

Screw it, she thought, I'm too tired and in too much pain to care at this point. Mari reached out for him. "Help me Sesshomaru. Please."

He nodded and she found herself pulled firmly against his side. Moments later they were floating across the landscape on something that was almost like a cloud beneath her feet. The coolness of it made her pain ebb away.

"Is Rin okay?" she asked, breaking the silence.

Sesshomaru nodded. "I found her in the forest unharmed."

Mari breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness."

A few more moments of silence was broken by Sesshomaru. "Are you in pain?"

"A little," she said truthfully. "It's not so bad now that I am off of it."

He didn't speak for a few minutes, then said. "You will ride Ah-Un for a few days," he ordered. "So you will not slow me down."

Of course, Mari thought, suppressing the urge to roll her eyes. "Thank you Sesshomaru," she said instead, and she was grateful. "Thank you for everything."

If he knew what she meant, and she suspected he did, he didn't give any sign. He had saved her life to save his own, but he had also saved her from the evil Suikotsu's lecherous hand. If he hadn't she would have been violated, touched somewhere that no one else had ever touched. It hadn't been necessary to save her life, but he had done it anyway.

He cared. In his own gruff and cold way, Sesshomaru cared about her.

Mari's lips curved into a soft smile and she closed her eyes, enjoying the warm feeling in her heart.

* * *

**A little fluff there at the end for you guys. It's such a struggle to get some fluffy warm and fuzzy feels in here while still staying true to Sesshy's character.**

**Sesshomaru : Because I am not warm and fuzzy.**

**Myst : Your tail is! *giggle***

**Sesshomaru : *death glare***

**Myst : Ahhh! AmyRoseAlice! *runs and hides behind AmyRoseAlice* Also I have a question for you guys. Sesshy plug your ears.**

**Sesshomaru : If this is referring to me, then no.**

**Myst : Fine but I'm staying behind AmyRoseAlice while I ask. *clears throat* since this is a romance story so eventually there will be some bow-chica-wow-wow up in here.**

**Sesshomaru : What the hell?**

**Myst : so my question is this : should I include the bow-chica-wow-wow and make this story rated 'M' or should I just make a separate rated 'M' story just for any bow-chica-wow-wow moments?**

**Sesshomaru : Must you keep saying that ridiculous phrase?**

**Myst : Yes. There might be little ears present. Voting begins now, but the first of these moments won't be for a little while longer, until after the end of the Band of Seven story arch and... a couple of other things that need to happen first. Let me know what ya'll think! And thanks to VampiraChan for the kind review and to AmyRoseAlice for her reviews and for being my protection against grumpy Sesshy.**


	25. Chapter 25

**I am so sorry guys! Please forgive me! I've been having some family issues (including illness) that I've been having to deal with the past week or so. I finally got a chance to sit down and write. I hope this chapter makes it up to you. Something MAJOR happens here (and I don't just mean character death)**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. There were too many to name right now, but I appreciate each and every one of you. Big thanks for all the chocolates that people have been giving me. *noms on chocolate***

* * *

When they reached the others Rin was already asleep. She hadn't been worried at all once Lord Sesshomaru had gone after Big Sister. She'd know he would rescue her and bring her back safely. Jaken was oddly quiet, not getting on to her about her weakness as a human. It made Mari uncomfortable. She was so used to squabbling with him. Jaken said nothing as he bandaged her ankle per Sesshomaru's instructions. She told him what had happened with Suikotsu and Jaken started to comment on the frailties of humans when Sesshomaru told him to shut up. It seemed the demon lord was in a brooding mood. He didn't speak, merely stared off into the distance. Mari stared as well, glancing a few times at Sesshomaru now and again. Jaken ended up falling asleep as well. Getting up, Mari hobbled over to where Sesshomaru was, reaching out to hold on to his arm to steady herself.

"Could you bring him back? With your Tensaiga?" she asked hopefully. "It just seems so wrong for him to die that way."

"So you think his split personality is enough to forgive the atrocities he committed?" Sesshomaru asked.

Mari thought for a few moments before answering. "No… but it still just… I don't know… it just seems wrong for him to die that way."

Sesshomaru snorted. "It is your human nature to feel pity for those weaker than you. I do not have such a disability."

"But he wasn't weaker than me," Mari protested. "He just had a struggle with his evil side. Like Kikyo said, everyone has good and evil inside of-"

"The priestess said that every 'man' has good and evil inside of him," Sesshomaru corrected. "Demons have no good inside of them."

"But you are a demon," Mari said softly. "And you have good inside of you. I've seen it in the way you protect Rin and how you care for… Rin," she added, thinking better of assuming he cared for her.

Sesshomaru didn't speak for so long Mari started to give up hope that he would speak at all. "I am different than other demons," he finally said. "I am above them. Beyond them. I am not good and I am not evil. I am Sesshomaru, Lord of the West. That is what I will always be. I do not change myself to fit other people's ideals and notions of what they think I should be."

Mari studied the dog demon in a new light. Sure there was arrogance, but somehow it was just part of the fascinating package that made up Sesshomaru. He couldn't be fit into any specific mold.

"That is what I admire most about you," she confessed. "Every time I think I have you figured out, you surprise me. There are so many different layers to you. Maybe one day I'll discover them all."

He looked at her then and there was the trace of amusement in his eyes that she had come to love so much. "A human woman could never comprehend me fully."

Mari smiled and stuck her chin out stubbornly. "Well this human woman is going to try."

By the next morning things were somewhat normal, but melancholy. No one spoke much except for Rin. She walked beside Ah-Un, talking to Mari about this and that and ignoring Jaken when he would tell her to be quiet. Mari's ankle had stopped bleeding, but was still painful to walk on. At least her headache was gone.

They continued traveling along the barrier, getting closer and closer to the mountain. It was still nerve-racking, knowing that Naraku was somewhere nearby. Then, quite suddenly, the barrier around the mountain fell.

"What does this mean milord?" Jaken asked apprehensively.

"Naraku is finally making his move," Sesshomaru stated. "There is no mistaking it. I can sense his demonic aura." He looked over his shoulder at Rin and Mari. "You both are to remain here with Ah-Un. Do not approach the mountain, no matter what you see and hear."

"Yes Milord!" Rin said, standing straight and tall.

Mari looked towards the top of the mountain. "Is Inuyasha up there?"

Sesshomaru paused a moment, then nodded. "His scent is faint, but it is there. He is inside the mountain."

"I hope he's alright," Mari said worriedly. "He is strong, but I think he underestimates Naraku's cunning and trickery."

"You fear for the half-breed?"

Mari narrowed her eyes. "I fear for my friend and your younger brother. No matter how much you want to deny it, that is what he is Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru glared at her but didn't say anything. He turned his back on her. "Let's go Jaken," he ordered.

Mari considered sticking her tongue out at him, but decided not to. The two humans watched as the two demons climbed the mountain. It was obvious that Jaken did not really want to go, but he followed obediently.

It wasn't too long after they left that the mountain began to tremble. The tremors grew more violent until it was nearly an earthquake.

"What's going on?" Rin asked fearfully.

"It's the mountain!" Mari exclaimed. "It's collapsing!" Sesshomaru! She thought in panic. Even as strong as he was, there was no way he could survive being crushed. And Inuyasha was up there too!

"Rin stay here!"

"Where are you going?!"

"To find Sesshomaru and Inuyasha! They might need my healing pearls!"

"But Big Sister! Lord Sesshomaru told us to wait-!"

Mari didn't listen as she raced towards the mountain. She started to climb higher when she gasped. A large ball of red and purple dark energy shot out of the top of the mountain. It came barreling down the side, obviously heading for something. Or someone.

Sesshomaru!

Mari scrambled and slid along the uneven terrain. The mountain had mostly fallen, but the surrounding rocks and cliffs were still intact. She had to get to where that energy had been heading for. She had to get to Sesshomaru. What if Naraku was trying to absorb him again?!

She climbed and scrambled until she saw two figures in the distance. One was a male covered in spiked armor with long black hair : Naraku. The other was smaller… a woman with a bow…

"Kagome?" Mari wondered aloud before realizing she was wrong. "Kikyo!"

Naraku was attacking Kikyo! Had that been his plan all along?|

Kikyo had saved her life from Evil Suikotsu. She had to help her. Knowing there was going to be hell to pay from Sesshomaru, Mari hurried towards the two figures. She reached the same ground as them in time to see Naraku attack. Kikyo's bow broke into pieces and her shoulder became sliced. She stumbled backwards and fell to her knees.

"Kikyo!" Mari cried out and ran to her, pulling out a healing pearl. "Here! I can help you!"

"What are you doing?" Kikyo asked her, in pain and concern. "Get away from here."

Mari pressed the pearl into the slash on Kikyo's shoulder, then gasped when it did nothing.

Naraku chuckled. "Her imitation body is made from bones and graveyard soil. She doesn't even bleed."

Kikyo glared at him. "I curse you Naraku."

"You underestimated me Kikyo," he replied, his signature evil smirk on his face. "You came here so self-assured, so certain that I would be unable to kill you. You believed I wouldn't harm you as long as I had the heart of that worthless human bandit Onigumo, the man who loved you with all his being. I feel nothing, even after wounding you so. No remorse, no sadness."

Mari's eyes widened. He felt nothing now? What could have changed? If the human heart did not let him harm her then… that meant…

"That's why you came to this mountain," Mari said aloud. "To hide in plain sight while you figured out a way to get rid of Onigumo's heart."

Naraku threw a smirk her way. "How astute for a human girl," he stepped forward, towards Kikyo. "The bottom of this pit is filled with my miasma. An imitation body like yours would dissolve easily in a matter of seconds."

Mari's heart was in her throat. No… Kikyo… She gripped Kikyo's arm as Naraku's hand turned into large grotesque claws.

"Get away…" Kikyo told her weakly. "It is me he is after. Just get away."

"No. You saved me and I am going to save you," Mari insisted, standing her ground.

Naraku chuckled. "How touching. Then you may die together."

The claws shot towards them. Kikyo shoved Mari out of the way, taking the full brunt of the claws. The force of the attack, the claws going right through her chest, sent her sailing over the edge of the cliff and straight down.

"No!" Mari screamed, scrambling towards the edge, but could see nothing. "Kikyo!" Tears welled in her eyes and fell, the pearls hitting the ground with a slight ringing sound. "No… No, Kikyo!"

Sorrow and pain ripped at her, making her tremble. Kikyo… she had saved her again…

"I'm so sorry Kikyo… I'm sorry…" Mari whimpered as she cried. She had wanted to save her. She had failed.

A hand gripped her hair, jerking her head back. "Now do you understand little human?" Naraku asked. "At last the body I have desired for so long is mine."

Mari jerked away from him. "You bastard… you sick bastard!"

"Mari."

She gasped and looked behind Naraku. Sesshomaru stood there. He looked pissed. How long had he been there? Had he just watched the whole thing, doing nothing to help?

Mari got up slowly and went to stand near Sesshomaru, but not too close in case there was a battle between him and Naraku. Once she was out of the way Sesshomaru spoke again.

"Naraku. I must say you took extraordinary steps to kill a mere woman."

The words 'mere woman' raised Mari's hackles. Kikyo hadn't been a mere woman by any means. Her anger at Naraku was rapidly morphing into anger at Sesshomaru as well. Where the hell had he been this whole time?

Naraku smirked. "I didn't expect you to be following me as well Sesshomaru. Do you find me that interesting?"

Mari wanted to throw up. If Naraku was hitting on Sesshomaru she was going to be sick. It would just be too much in one day.

Sesshomaru ignored the remark. "Since you have emerged from your barrier, you must be capable of producing an impressive amount of power."

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Naraku asked, taunting the dog demon.

Sesshomaru put a hand to his sword Tokijin. After a slight pause, he drew the mighty sword and attacked. Naraku was torn to pieces by the force of the blow. But some kind of barrier had formed around him. He chuckled. "Sesshomaru. I shall now reverse your attack and fire it back at you," he announced before the attack shot out of the barrier. Sesshomaru blocked the attack with his sword, but he was still pushed back several inches by the force of it. He leapt forward and attacked again, slicing Naraku into even more pieces. But the half-demon only laughed. "It is useless! I will never die!" he shouted as he reformed before their eyes before disappearing into a storm cloud.

"He's gone again," Mari said in a low voice before looking once again to the spot where Kikyo had once stood.

"Kikyo…" she murmured.

Sesshomaru resheathed Tokijin, then turned to look at Mari. "I told you to remain behind."

Mari lifted her chin. "I know you're pissed but I am too."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "You dare take that tone with me?"

"Yes I do," Mari said, stomping her foot to emphasize the point. "How long were you standing there?! Did you just watch Kikyo die?!"

Before he could respond to her angry demand another figure came running up.

"Inuyasha!" Mari exclaimed, heartache written all over her face. How could she begin to tell him?

"Mari? What the hell are you doing here? Where's Naraku?"

"Inuyasha, still alive I see," Sesshomaru stated. "Naraku has fled. It seems his objective was not you, but rather to kill that woman."

"What?" Inuyasha asked, spotting Kikyo's broken bow laying on the ground.

Mari glared at Sesshomaru for the way he'd told him before trying to touch Inuyasha's shoulder. He moved away from her and towards the bow, picking it up gently. "Kikyo… dead…?"

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha," Mari said, feeling the tears coming on again. "I tried to save her, but she pushed me out of the way when Naraku attacked."

Inuyasha didn't seem to be listening. He was staring at the bow like he'd never seen it before. "I failed you again Kikyo… I let you die… I wasn't there for you…"

Heartbroken for him, Mari moved to hug him but he pushed her away. Cupping her hands over her face, Mari began to cry again. She grieved for Kikyo and for Inuyasha, her friend. His broken heart was apparent for all to see.

"Come now Mari. We are leaving."

Mari looked up in shock. Sesshomaru sounded so… how could he sound so… indifferent. It was as if nothing had happened.

"Hold it Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said. "Did you just watch Kikyo get killed? Did you watch her die and do nothing to help?"

Sesshomaru didn't even stop.

"I told you to wait," Inuyasha growled, his hand going to his sword.

"Inuyasha," Mari said, trying to stop him. This wasn't the time or the place. He was in too much pain to fight now.

"I do not care to know what your connection was to that woman," Sesshomaru said without turning around. "The person responsible for killing that woman was Naraku. And you."

"Sesshomaru!" Mari exclaimed, utterly shocked and dismayed at his callousness. "How could you say such a horrible thing?! It wasn't Inuyasha's fault!"

Sesshomaru turned to glare at her. "No? He is the one who didn't save her. Inuyasha, blame yourself."

Mari felt cold ice form over her heart. She stared at the demon she had traveled with, that she was bound to, that she had been developing feelings for, as though she'd never seen him before.

Knowing Inuyasha needed time to grieve, Mari followed Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru wait."

He didn't look back.

"I said stop. Now."

He did stop then and looked back at her. Normally she would have been terrified of the look he was giving her, but she was far too hurt and angry to care. "What was that back there? How could you be so horrible to your own brother?"

"Half-brother."

"Stop saying that," she demanded. "Brother or half-brother doesn't make a difference. You share the same blood and he-"

"I do not share anything with that weak half-breed."

"Shut up!" Mari shouted angrily. "Just shut up! God! What is wrong with you?! I thought Naraku was the only cold bastard here!"

Sesshomaru's eyes glinted dangerously. "You not only raise your voice to me, but you dare insult me further by comparing me to Naraku?"

"There is no comparison! You're identical!" Mari snapped. "Did you just watch Sesshomaru?! Did you watch Kikyo and I get attacked? Were you going to let him hurt me next?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "A fitting punishment for disobeying me."

Mari stepped back like she had been slapped.

Sesshomaru continued ruthlessly. "Do not blame me for your own failings. You presume to assign feelings and motives to me. I can not and do not feel love or pity."

"That's not true. You love Rin. I can see it in how you treat her. You feel loyalty to Jaken because you make sure he is safe a lot of times. And you must feel something for-"

"Silence!" His snarl cut her off and she instantly shut up. She had never heard him snarl before. He looked downright angry, like he was trying to control his temper.

"Keep silent and stay out of my way. I do not want to hear you speak again." he finally said through gritted teeth before turning and walking away.

* * *

**Oooooh fight between Sesshy and Mari! Any thoughts?**

**This fight is a major plot device. It is going to send this rp off away from 'cannon-land' and into the wilds of my own imagination. The next few chapters are going to be all me, having nothing to do with the anime.**

**I hope you guys are as excited as I am. I can't wait to see what you think of what I have planned.**

**Love you all my lovely readers/reviewers!**


	26. Chapter 26

**I am mega super duper quadruple sorry guys! I ran into a serious bout of writer's block. I knew where I wanted to go, but getting there was more difficult then I thought it would be. Here is a nice long chapter for you to enjoy. Hopefully this is okay and makes sense.**

**More on Mari's past is revealed here, also a MAJOR bombshell that I am hoping was able to shock people with. Please tell me if this chapter surprised you or if you saw the twist coming. Don't worry there are more in the future. *wink***

* * *

Mari stood where he had left her for quite a while after he had walked away. She kept expecting him to bellow for her to hurry up, or come back and snarl at her for slowing him down, but he didn't. No one came. Not even Jaken.

Had he finally left her behind? Had he grown so angry that he didn't even want her in his sight?

The distraught human cuddled up under a tree, hugging her knees to her chest. She wanted to cry, but the tears wouldn't come. Was it possible to be too broken hearted for tears? She just felt… drained. Emotionally drained. It was as if Kikyo's death and the resulting fight with Sesshomaru had just pushed her to the edge of her ability to cope. Despair, like a dark heavy cloud, settled over her.

He couldn't be right. He had to feel something for her. Right? The way he acted, the way he kept her safe even from things that didn't endanger her life…

Or was she just seeing things were there wasn't anything at all, just because she wanted to see them. Had her feelings for him grown so deep that she was desperately inventing feelings for him when he had none?

No. He had to have feelings. He definitely had anger. And he loved Rin, she was sure of it.

Sitting around feeling sorry for herself wasn't going to make things better. She knew that. But for some reason her body wouldn't get up. She felt tired. Very tired. Her eyes grew heavy, probably from all of the crying she had done.

She settled back against the tree, closing her eyes. Just a quick nap. When she woke up, everything would be okay again.

At least she hoped.

She had just drifted off when a figure appeared. He smiled when he saw her. Finally, after all these weeks of searching, he had found her. Strange how it happened. He had come here following Naraku and sensed that dog demon nearby. That son of a bitch dog demon had always been so close by that he hadn't had a chance to approach.

But now here she was, all alone and sleeping. Utterly defenseless.

The figure moved slowly and soundlessly. The girl stirred slight when he picked her up but otherwise didn't awake.

The lynx demon could now finally complete his mission.

Mari woke slowly. Someone was carrying her. She turned into the person's chest. Sesshomaru had returned for her.

Suddenly her eyes snapped open.

This person didn't smell like Sesshomaru.

And he had two arms.

Mari shrieked and started to fight the arms that held her. The arms tightened. "Mari. Mari calm yourself. Mari's it's me."

The familiar voice shocked her to the core. A closer look at her captor made her gasp in shock. "Masato…? Masato!" she exclaimed and hugged him. He returned the hug. "How are you here? Where is Mom? Can we get home?"

"I am came to find you," her stepfather told her with a smile. "Everything is going to be alright sweetie. I promise."

"But how did you get here?"

"The mirror in your room," he answered.

"You knew about it?" Mari asked, incredulously. "Why didn't you say something?"

"Because I didn't think you'd go through it so soon."

"So soon? Do you mean you wanted me to go through it at some point?"

"No, I mean I was going to bring you through it as some point."

It was at this point that Mari started to notice that Masato was… different. His hair was white, his ears were pointed with tufts of fur on them, his eyes were grey and his nails were long.

"M-Masato…?" Mari asked, getting scared now. "Why do you… look like a… like…"

"A demon?" he finished with a grin, revealing sharp teeth. "That's because I am a demon Mari. A lynx demon to be specific."

Mari couldn't speak. She wasn't even sure she could breathe.

Masato laughed. "You look so confused. It's priceless. I'm sure you want answers and I will be happy to provide them for you once we get where we are going."

Mari forced herself to swallow. "W-where are we going?" she asked, her voice barely above a croak.

"Somewhere where we will not be disturbed," he answered. "Where you will be made whole."

That did it. Mari went into full on panic mode. She slammed her elbow into his chest, ignoring the sharp pain when he dropped her. She took off running, actually making it five steps before being tackled to the ground.

"Let go of me!" she screamed. "Don't touch me! Sesshomaru! Sessho-!"

Her scream was cut off abruptly when Masato reared back and smacked her hard across the face. Mari tasted blood in her mouth before another hard blow knocked her unconscious.

Her mouth hurt.

Mari struggled to open her eyes. She was propped up inside some kind of container. It was so cold she could see her breath. Her limbs felt heavy and she could barely move.

She tried to take in her surroundings. She was in some kind of cave. The walls were crystal… no, more likely it was ice. And the air smelled… sweet?

A face came into view and she groaned.

"Nice to see you awake before the procedure," Masato said, sounding very pleased.

"Who are you?" Mari managed to ask. "I just want to go home."

"But Mari, you are home. Don't you remember by now? I'm sure you've had dreams since coming here, memories of your past."

Memories? Yes… the icy walls… she had dreamed about them… and green eyes…

Mari shook her head, denying what was happening. "I want to go home. Who are you really? Where is the real Masato?

A dark chuckled answered her. "I am the 'real' Masato. I took on a human form in order to place myself into your life."

"And Mom?" Mari asked, terrified of his answer. "What did you do to my mother?"

Masato shook his head. "Your 'mother' was a fake, nothing more than a walking talking doll that took care of you until you were ready to return."

The shock of everything was getting to be too much for her. She shook her head, tears of panic and confusion in her eyes. "I don't understand. Please, just let me go. I don't want to be here. I want to be with… with…"

"With who?" Masato asked. "With the dog demon? I am just grateful that dog didn't sully you. My master would have been furious to find that you were no longer a maiden."

"Your master?" Mari croaked out, trying to move. "What are you talking about? What is going on?"

"Surely you have figured it out by now Mari. You are not from the future and you are not some pathetic human. You were sent to the future with your fake mother in order for you to survive the war that destroyed your kind. I was sent to the future to find you and bring you back for my master. He will be here soon to claim what is his."

Mari couldn't believe what she hearing. "I don't understand…"

"You do not have to understand," he said. "All will be made clear soon."

The container she was in began to close. It turned out to be some kind of massive white flower. And it was closing on her.

"No!" she exclaimed, struggling to move her heavy limbs. "No! No please! Help!"

"Why Mari, you don't need help," Masato assured her. "You are going to change. You will be made new. A fitting mate for my master."

Mari screamed in fear and horror as the flower closed.

Inside the flower Mari was focusing on breathing, but she was panicking and starting to hyperventilate. She wanted to fight, but her body wasn't obeying her. Her body felt numb, yet was tingling at the same time. Her heart was pounding and she couldn't seem to catch her breath. What was happening to her? "Sesshomaru..." she murmured.

Masato smiled in satisfaction. He ran a hand over the flower, which was pulsating with power. "Soon, my lady... soon it shall be complete."

A crash made him turn in annoyance.

Inuyasha had brought down the barrier with the red Tetsusaiga. "Alright, I'm only gonna ask this once," he said irritably. "Where is Mari?"

Masato smiled. "It has begun."

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

"Inuyasha, I can barely make her out," Kagome told him, pointing, "but she's inside the flower!"

He snorted. "Well then, let's shred it and get her out."

Masato stepped in front of the blossom. "Her transformation is nearly complete. I will not allow you to interfere."

With a wave of his hand, he manifested a horde of lynx apparitions.

"I'll use my Wind Tunnel!" Miroku announced, but sucked in only one before his hand went numb. He fell to his knees. "My Wind Tunnel is frozen. I can't use it."

Sango and Kirara jumped to protect the monk. Inuyasha and Shippo fought off the apparitions while Kagome tried to fire an arrow at the flower that held her friend captive. Masato caught the arrow before it could reach it's target and broke it. He sent more apparitions after Kagome, who was protected by Inuyasha.

Shippo finally made it the flower. "Mari!" he cried, knocking on the flower. "Are you alright?! Say something!"

He cried out as Masato kicked him, sending him sailing across the room.

Leaping over the apparitions, Inuyasha grabbed Masato around the neck.

Masato laughed. "Kill me if you wish, it will not save her. The human maiden is gone..."

"Damn you!" Inuyasha roared, raising the Tetsusaiga for the killing blow.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called. "Something's happening!"

Everyone looked toward the flower. The glow had intensified.

"Yes!" Masato exclaimed. "Finally! After all the years of waiting! It is complete!"

"What is?" Inuyasha demanded, staring at the flower.

The petals had begun to peel away...

It was like she was waking up from a long nap. Mari stirred, testing her limbs. They felt strange, almost like they were lighter somehow.

She heard a collective gasp.

"Is that...?"

"It can't be!"

"What did you do to her?!"

The last was a roar she recognized as Inuyasha. Mari opened her eyes.

She was still inside the flower. Her friends were gathered around, looking shocked.

Mari smiled. "You came..." she murmured and stepped forward. Sango and Kagome moved to help her, but they didn't need to. Her movements were graceful, like a dancer.

Very unlike her normal self.

"Mari?" Kagome asked hesitantly. "Are you alright?"

"I think so," Mari answered slowly. "But I feel kind of weird..." she trailed off as she looked down at her hands.

Her nails were longer, almost like claws. They resembled Inuyasha's hands.

She turned to look at herself in the icy wall.

Her hair was now sliver, straight as rain and fell to her waist. Her clothes were different as well. She now had on a white kimono with long flowing sleeves that fell to her knees. The only spot of color on her were her eyes. They were still peridot green and stood out in stark relief from the rest of her, almost glowing in their brightness.

She turned back to her friends. "What... What's happened to me...?" she asked weakly.

Masato laughed. "Remarkable! Simply amazing! You're perfect...!"

He was cut off by Inuyasha's sword against his throat. "Start talking," his captor ordered. "Now. What did you do to her?"

"I only restored her to her true form," he said calmly.

"My true form?" Mari repeated in a daze.

Inuyasha sniffed. "You're not a human any more Mari. You've become a demon."

Mari looked like she was going to faint. "That's... impossible..."

Shippo studied her for a moment, then exclaimed in surprise. "It can't be! Mari, you're a silver fox demon!"

Sango shook her head. "But I thought the race of silver fox demons died out long ago. Some sort of war with bug demons."

"There's no doubt about it," Miroku said. "Mari has become a full-blooded silver fox demon."

Masato nodded as he gazed at Mari. "My poor mind did not come close to imagining your beauty. My master will be pleased indeed."

"Your master?" Miroku asked. "And who is that?"

Masato grinned evilly. "You shall discover that soon enough. I have completed my service to my master. But in bringing you here, I harmed you. That cannot be forgiven."

Before they could stop him, Masato pulled out a dagger and stabbed himself.

He stared at Mari with a smile. "It was an honor to serve you, my princess."

"What do you mean princess?" Kagome asked.

There was no reply.

Mari stared open-mouthed at the dead demon. She looked up at her friends with a mixture of horror and confusion.

"Guys?" she asked, her voice breaking. "I don't feel... very..."

Her eyes rolled back in her head and Inuyasha raced forward to catch her before she hit the floor.

The first thing she felt was the wind. They were outside the cave now. Mari opened her eyes and saw trees overhead.

Shippo's face appeared over her. "She's awake," he announced.

Mari raised a hand to her forehead and noticed her nails once again. She stared at them. "So it wasn't a dream," she murmured.

"How are you feeling?" Kagome asked.

"Shaken," Mari answered. "Overwhelmed. Confused. Terrified. What's going to happen to me now that I'm..." she trailed off.

"We don't know why this has happened or what is to come from it," Miroku told her. "But we shall not leave you until we figure it out."

Mari smiled faintly. "Thank you. If there's anything I need right now, it's my friends. But how do we even start to figure this mess out?"

Inuyasha sat nearby, his arms folded. "The first thing we should find out is just what exactly you've changed into."

"Silver fox demons were known for their healing abilities," Sango informed them. "The scrolls of the demon slayers spoke of them being a quiet race, mostly keeping to themselves and not fighting very often. Which is ironic considering they were powerful warriors. It was said that if you captured a male silver fox demon you would never lose a battle, and if you caught a female you would never feel weakness."

Kagome leaned forward. "That must be because of the healing pearl tears."

Miroku frowned in thought. "Having such power at their disposal would make a warring king nearly invincible."

"But how did I get to the future?" Mari asked. "And how did I become human?"

"Two excellent questions," Miroku said. "But ones we may have trouble finding the answers to."

"Well, the final battle between the silver-foxes and the bugs was a hundred years ago," Shippo said, folding his arms and frowning thoughtfully. "Mari must have been alive then."

"What is your earliest memory?" Sango asked.

Mari thought hard. "My mother, or the woman I thought was my mother, taking me to preschool. I had abandonment issues and screamed the whole time she was gone."

"But nothing before that?" Sango asked. "No memories of your mother and father together?"

Mari shook her head. "Martha always told me that my father had walked out on us when I was a toddler, but I don't remember him actually doing it. I have been having dreams for the past few months. I'm always in that icy crystal-like cave and there are a lot of figures running and crying. Out of all of them, only two ever notice me : one with green eyes that I believe is my father and another with eyes the color of blue ice."

"How strange," Kagome said. "It could be buried memories from your childhood."

Inuyasha stood and stretched. "It's not doing us any good to sit around and talk about it," he said. "We should be hunting down information."

Mari nodded. "Inuyasha's right. Maybe I should visit Totosai. He's old and seems to know everything."

"It's a good idea," Sango agreed. "You know where he lives, right Inuyasha?"

Mari shook her head. "I should go alone."

"Are you serious?!" Shippo cried.

"You can't go alone!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I have to," Mari replied. "You need to hunt down Naraku before he gets all the shards of the jewel. Now that I'm a full demon, I can handle myself. I'll be alright."

"I daresay that you are in even more danger now than when you were human," Miroku told her seriously. "Silver fox demons were coveted for their power, but now that you may be the only one left you will be an even more tempting prize."

"Besides," Shippo added. "With how clumsy Inuyasha is in battle sometimes he's gonna need your healing powers more than anything."

"What did you say runt?" Inuyasha asked in a dangerous tone.

"We're bound to run into Totosai sooner or later," Sango pointed out. "He regularly appears to fix the Tetsusaiga after Inuyasha has been too rough with it."

"Get off my back!" Inuyasha grumbled.

While her friends talked, Mari kept silent. If her current state wasn't enough of a worry, she couldn't sense Sesshomaru in the area anymore. Had he become so angry with her that he had left her behind? Had he sensed that she had changed and no longer felt compelled to protect her? How was she going to explain herself to him, Jaken and Rin?

Mari stood suddenly. "I'll be right back, okay?"

Shippo looked up, his mouth full. "Where are you going?" he mumbled around his food.

"I need some air. I need to run. To clear my head," she explained.

"Are you sure that is wise?" Miroku asked. "Maybe one of us should go with you."

"Leave her alone," Inuyasha said. "If her instincts are telling her to run, then she needs to run. Sometimes you have to run to clear your head and it's best to do it alone."

Mari nodded. Inuyasha making sense? That was scary in itself.

After promising her friends that she'd be back soon, Mari took off into the forest.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Be honest. I really struggled with bridging the meeting with Masato to the fight in the cave with Inuyasha and the gang. I had the fight and several chapters after it all written out, but everything between the fight with Sesshomaru and Mari's transformation was blank.**

**I will upload another chapter sometime tonight, to make up for my long absence. **

**Please review. Every time I log in and see new reviews it makes me smile and want to continue.**

**Next chappie will have more about Mari's past and a surprise new character. :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Another chapter as promised. :) I really hope you guys are enjoying this twist so far. I am very nervous about it.**

**Okay, now before reading further I need to tell you guys something. When you get to the new character I know that most of you are going to guess who he is modeled after. Please don't yell at me. I really love the character and wanted to integrate him somehow. The only thing that is similar between the two characters is his appearance and his name and some parts of his personality. I mean come on, can you blame me? He's hotter than a cayenne pepper!**

**And if you do not know who his is modeled after... disregard the above statements. lol**

***gets umbrella ready to fend off tomatoes* okay, I'm ready. Read on.**

* * *

The wind whipped through her hair as she ran. Even though she was going faster than an Olympic athlete, Mari was still aware of every twig she stepped on, every leaf being carried by the breeze. She pumped her legs harder, appearing only as a silver blur flying through the trees. Maybe if she ran fast enough she'd escape the feeling of despair that threatened to take over.

Her whole life, everything she knew and held dear, had been a lie. The woman who had been her mother wasn't real. How could she be sure of who she was anymore? What if she had been different before she was made human? What if she didn't like what she would become now that she was a...

The trees broke onto a grassy cliff that overlooked the mountains and a valley below. Mari stopped, trying to catch her breath.

Where did she belong now? If not in the human world, if not in the demon world, where? She had no family, no home.

Sesshomaru was a dog demon. Did dogs like foxes? What if her and Sesshomaru were enemies? What if he hated her once he discovered the truth about her?

Tears spilled over her cheeks as her breath came in sobs. That was something she couldn't bear. She could take anything but Sesshomaru's hatred. Not when she loved him so much...

There. She had admitted it. She loved him. She loved Sesshomaru with all of her being.

But he didn't want love. He probably thought it was foolish and not worth his time. She could live with that if only he would continue to let her travel with him. If only he would let her remain by his side, because that was where she was truly happy.

Mari suddenly stiffened. Her heightened senses alerted her to another demon's presence, one she hadn't met before. Looking up, Mari gasped.

A tall figure stood across the plain from her. He was dressed in white pants and a loose tunic with a sash around his waist. He had long silver hair like her own, but he also had a long silver tail. His eyes were a familiar icy blue.

He stood motionless, watching her with compassion in his cool eyes.

"My poor blossom," he said, soothingly. "You have been through so much heartache. I am sorry I did not come sooner."

Mari backed away in fear. "Who... who are you?"

He stepped forward, reaching out his hand. "Do not be afraid. I would never harm you Mari."

"How do you know my name?" she asked, her shaking voice barely above a whisper.

"I have known you your whole life," he answered. "I have waited so long to be reunited with you my love."

"Love?!" Mari choked out. "What are you...? I don't understand."

He smiled gently. "You will, I promise. For now you must come with me to safety."

Mari backed away. "I'm not going anywhere with you," she stated. "I don't know you."

His smile faded. "You must believe me Mari, I mean you no harm. I have come to save you."

"Save me?" Mari repeated, stunned. "From what?"

"From everything and everyone that has ever hurt you," he responded kindly. "From the pain and fear that you are feeling. From the loneliness that fills you with despair. When I heard your tears it was like a knife in my heart," he smiled, holding out his hand once more. "Come with me my love. I will protect you and give you the love that you have been denied."

His voice was doing something to her. It was so calming and soothing she couldn't think straight. He came towards her slowly as she struggled to remain unaffected by him.

"No," she said, shaking her head sharply. "I don't believe you."

"Let me hold you in my arms and you will believe," he said, drawing even closer to her.

"No!" Mari cried and raced off into the forest.

She could sense him behind her as she ran. Panic caused her to push herself until she was fairly flying. She began to get tired. Pure fear made her push herself beyond her limits. Fear of this man who didn't make any sense, who claimed to love her. There was something in his cool eyes that scared her, a feeling that if he caught her he'd never let her go.

Her sharp fox eyes caught sight of a cave partially hidden in the rocks. Darting into it, she barely managed to stop before plowing into the wall at the end of the long tunnel. Crouching behind a boulder, Mari wrapped her arms around her knees and waited, hoping he wouldn't sense her there.

A stiff breeze reached her at the back of the cave. Relief flooded her limbs, making her limp. He had run right by her hiding place. Judging from the speed he was running he would be halfway to the mountains before he realized she had disappeared.

Along with the relief came an overwhelming exhaustion. Resting her head on her knees, Mari gasped for breath. Why was it that every time she turned around someone was after her? First Naraku, then Masato and now this guy. She had no idea who he was, but he evidently knew a great deal about her. Judging from his appearance, he was a silver fox demon like herself. Did that mean there were more of her kind, or was he the only other silver-fox left? He claimed that he loved her. How could he when he didn't even know her? Despite his claims, she had never seen him before in her life so she highly doubted he really knew her enough to say he was in love.

And even if he was, it was too late. Her heart belonged to someone else.

An image of him formed in her mind. Where was he? She couldn't sense him anymore, not like she had before. Was it because she was a demon now? But wouldn't that have meant that she would be able to sense him better than before? Could he still sense her?

A stinging sensation made her jump and slap a hand to her neck as a reflex. When she pulled the hand away she recognized the flea in her palm. She had met him briefly once while traveling with Inuyasha.

"Myoga!" Mari gasped, still a little out of breath from the chase. "What are you doing? How long have you been here?"

"I saw you running through the woods," the flea explained. "I managed to jump on as you passed me," his eyes roamed her face. "I would have announced my presence sooner, but I was in shock discovering that you are now a demon and a silver-fox at that! Then I heard everything that silver-fox male said. It appears I have missed much in my absence."

Mari sighed. "Believe me, I'm having trouble believing it myself. I could have done without that weird guy showing up."

Myoga folded his arms thoughtfully. "The situation is dire indeed. It appears that although you do not know this male, he obviously knows you. The fact the he has claimed you as his mate is very bad indeed. Foxes mate for life. He will not stop until he finds you."

Mari gulped. "That was what I was afraid of."

She weighed her options. She couldn't return to her friends. It would only put them in danger if that guy found her again.

Creeping to the front of the cave, Mari listened intently and sniffed cautiously. There was no sign of her pursuer.

She looked down at the flea in her hand. "Listen Myoga, I want you to find Inuyasha and the others and tell them what's happened, but tell them I'll handle this on my own. I don't want them in any more danger because of me. You got that?"

Myoga nodded. "But surely you do not plan on facing him alone. Even with your newfound demon strength, you would be no match for a male silver-fox."

"Don't worry about me," she insisted. "I'll figure something out. Now get going."

The flea agreed reluctantly and hopped away, taking great leaps to cover more ground.

Taking a deep breath, Mari raced off into the opposite direction from the mountains.

There was no way she could take the guy in a fight. She wasn't used to her abilities and he would take her down without any effort.

There was only one choice.

If she could get to Sesshomaru, she knew she would be safe.

She ran and ran without stopping. If this was what it was like to have demon strength and speed it wasn't bad at all. She could cover miles of ground in a short time. She took great leaps, trying to touch the ground as little as possible. The less of her scent to mark her way, the better. She had no idea where the male silver-fox was, but she wasn't about to give him a chance to catch up.

Tracking Sesshomaru was more difficult that she thought it would be. The mark on her chest had disappeared and she could no longer sense where he was. The only explanation she could think of was that because of her transformation she was no longer bound to Sesshomaru, which could prove to be a major problem.

She stopped by a stream for a drink. It was so quiet and peaceful that she decided to take a rest. She sat on a rock, leaned back on her hands and looked at the sky.

Maybe he would protect her anyway, for old times sake. Then again, the silver-fox wasn't threatening her life. Just her freedom and her virginity. Would that be enough of a reason for Sesshomaru to protect her? Maybe a little begging wouldn't hurt...

A new scent reached her nose. It was earthy and sort of musky, but with a familiar undertone to it. Since it was headed her way, she slipped behind the rock to make sure it wasn't anyone she wanted to avoid.

A whirlwind came up the path from the woods. It paused and dissipated at the water's edge, leaving a figure standing looking around. He sniffed the air searchingly.

"Koga!" Mari cried and bolted from behind the rock.

He spun and faced her. "So it was your scent I was following. Who the hell are you?"

She paused. "You don't... know me?"

He folded his arms. "Nope. But you smell like a silver-fox. It's been so long since I caught their scent I had to investigate. I thought your kind were wiped out long ago."

"Koga!" Mari exclaimed. "It's me! Mari!"

He started. He moved toward her and sniffed. His eyes narrowed. "You do have her scent. What gives? Mari is a human."

"It's a long story," she told him. "And I really don't have time to tell you. Do you have any idea where Sesshomaru is?"

"Sesshomaru? No. How did you...?"

On the wind Mari caught a scent that made her gasp in shock. She looked toward the forest. "No..." she murmured. "How did he find me so fast?" Looking back at Koga, she cried, "I've got to go!" and took off down the river.

A rush of wind told her that he was following her. "Hang on a second!" he said as he came up beside her. "I want answers!"

"I can't give you any right now!" she insisted, doubling her speed. "There's a strange guy after me and I can't stop to chat!"

"Strange guy? Who?"

"A silver-fox male who thinks he knows me. He wants me as his mate."

"Just tell him no."

"He's not exactly the kind of guy who takes no for an answer."

Koga darted in front of her and pulled her into his arms, racing off toward a nearby mountain.

"What are you doing?!" Mari demanded. "Put me down!"

"I'm faster than you," he told her. "Ginta, Hakaku and I spent the night in a cave in that mountain last night. It has enough of our scent to cover yours."

He was right. By the time they reached the cave the strange demon's scent was gone. Koga sat her down on a large boulder and faced her with folded arms. "Now, start talking."

Mari told him about her father sending her to Kagome's world. She told of Masato marrying the woman she believed to be her mother. She told of Masato's kidnaping her and of her transformation, finally ending with what the strange silver-fox male had told her.

"I still have no idea how I became human though. I can't find out while this guy is chasing me. I have to find Sesshomaru. He'll protect me... I hope..."

Koga had sat cross-legged on the floor by this time. "Wow... that is the most unbelievable story I've ever heard. I thought there was something different about you all along, but I could never put my finger on it."

"So will you help me find Sesshomaru?"

Koga stood. "Nope. You're going to find this silver-fox male and stand up to him."

"Are you crazy?!" Mari asked incredulously. "I can't stand up to him! I'm not strong enough!"

"You'll never become a full-fledged demon if you have others fight your battles."

"I don't care about becoming a full-fledged demon!" Mari cried. "I just care about getting back to Sesshomaru!" she realized what she had said and bit her lip, blushing furiously.

Koga chuckled. "Ah so that's it. You're in love with Sesshomaru. You want him to protect you because you're hoping he'll fall in love with you."

"No... that's not it..." Mari said slowly. "I... the only time I feel safe is with Sesshomaru. That silver-fox scares me. There was something in his eyes... something cruel and unreasonable and possessive... like if he got a hold of me he'd never let go. I'd have no problem facing him... if Sesshomaru was with me. Knowing he was near would give me the confidence to do it."

Koga stared at her in amazement. "You really are in love with the dog aren't you?"

"Yes," she murmured, bowing her head. "Yes I am."

"Well then that's the end of it," the wolf said briskly. "Just tell the silver-fox that you're in love with someone else. Look, I'll go with you just in case he decides to make trouble."

She looked up at her in surprise. "You would? But I thought you didn't like me."

Koga grunted. "I never said I didn't like you. I said you were annoying. That doesn't mean I'm gonna turn my back on you, especially when you're so new at being a demon. It would be like sending a lamb to stand up to a bear."

Mari smiled. "You really have changed since we first met Koga."

"Don't let it spread around," he said gruffly.

They had just left the cave when a gust of wind blew through the trees.

Mari tensed when she recognized the scent. "Oh no..."

"Calm down," Koga ordered. "Don't let him smell your fear."

"Right," she said with a nod and turned toward the trees.

He was there. The sight of him sent a thrill of fear down her spine. His eyes still held the same cruelty she had seen before, but now that were filled with something new.

Anger.

But that anger wasn't directed at her. It was directed at Koga.

"I would think you, wolf, of all people would understand the danger in touching another's mate."

Koga grunted and folded his arms. "What's it to you, fox?"

"Koga didn't do anything," Mari said quickly, sensing murder in the air. "He's my friend, nothing more."

"Then what were you doing in a cave alone with him?" the male demanded harshly.

"Hiding from you!" Mari blurted out then wished she hadn't.

His angry gaze turned on her. "Hiding from me? And why would you do that?"

"For the same reason she ran away from you fox," Koga said. "Because she can't stand you."

"Koga!" Mari warned.

The silver-fox bristled with anger, obviously itching to attack. "What business is it of yours cur?"

Koga's eyes narrowed. "What did you say?"

"Stop!" Mari ordered both of them, then looked at the silver-fox. "Why are you chasing me?"

"I love you," he said simply.

Mari shook her head. "You keep saying that. You're not listening to me. I don't know you. You show up out of nowhere and claim to love me, then start chasing me like I'm your prey. You terrify me."

His gaze immediately became kinder. "My beautiful Mari. I'm so sorry. I never meant to frighten you," he stepped back and seemed calmer. "My name is Kurama. I was second in command to your father. You and I were betrothed from your birth. I was to be the next leader of our tribe. But when the war broke out your father sent you away. I was against it, but I had to bow to his decision. When the war was over and all of our people were dead, you were all I thought about. I sent Masato to find you."

"Masato?" Mari asked. "He served you?"

"For many years."

Mari blinked in shock. "It was you... the pale blue eyes from my dreams... you were the one Masato called his 'master'..."

Kurama smiled. "Yes Mari. And now that I have found you, we shall be together as was intended all along."

"No..." Mari said, shaking her head. "I still don't know you. Not enough to be your mate. Please... you have to give me time to absorb all of this."

He stepped forward. "There is no time. I must take you somewhere safe where we can complete the marriage."

"Back off," Koga ordered, stepping in front of Mari. "She said she isn't interested."

Kurama turned on Koga, the anger returning to his eyes. "Stay out of my way mongrel..."

Koga raced to attack. "Run!" he called to Mari. "Get out of here!"

"But Koga...!"

"Go!"

Mari obeyed and took off as fast as she could.

She winced at Kurama's bellow of rage. The sounds of their battle faded as she headed deeper into the mountains.

* * *

**So there you have it.**

**...**

**what? I warned you guys. *sigh* I couldn't help myself. I have a problem. I have an obsession with both Sesshomaru and Youko Kurama. They both have long hair, sexy voices and are just all around sexy as hell. I can't help myself! I need hot-demon rehab.**

**Let me know what you think. Love you all.**


	28. Chapter 28

**I'm back again and faster this time! :D**

**Many thanks to all of the reviews. I greatly appreciate it. **

**Time to find out what Sesshy thinks of everything. Our favorite dog demon returns in this chappie! Dun dun DUN!**

**Sesshomaru : Do you have to do that?**

**Myst : ... yes...**

* * *

The little girl sat tossing pebbles into a stream and humming. Rin didn't mind when Sesshomaru left her behind at times. She knew he would come back for her and she wasn't afraid because he always left Ah-Un with her.

Things had been strange since Mari had left. Sesshomaru was even more moody than usual and Jaken chattered to fill the silence. Rin sighed and hoped that Mari would return soon. She missed her songs and stories.

A twig cracked nearby. Rin hopped off the rock she had been sitting on and looked around expectantly. "Lord Sesshomaru?" she called.

A white figure appeared, but it wasn't Lord Sesshomaru. Rin registered that it was female, a demon and a stranger before she turned and tried to run. She shrieked as arms scooped her off the ground, pulling her back against a chest.

"Let me go!" she cried.

"Rin, calm down! It's me..."

"Help me! Lord Sesshomaru!"

A flash of light out of the corner of her eyes was what saved Mari from losing her head. She leapt out of the way and faced the direction it had come from.

The dog demon himself stood on a ridge overhead, glaring down at her with his molten gold eyes. His hand was on his sword, ready to attack again.

"Sesshomaru!" Mari cried quickly. "It's me! Mari!"

His eyes narrowed suspiciously. Rin turned her head to gaze at the person who held her.

"Big sister? It is you!"

Jaken gaped in astonishment. "What happened to you! How did you become a demon!? Milord! She has become a silver-fox!"

"It's a long story," Mari told them, giving the child a hug before setting her down. "I'm glad you're not afraid anymore."

"I'm sorry," Rin said sincerely. "I didn't know it was you."

"It's alright," Mari told her. "I barely recognize myself anymore."

By that time Sesshomaru had leapt down to their level. He eyed her up and down.

"I assume you have an explanation for this," he said.

Mari sighed. "Of course. It's pretty unbelievable." She launched into her story. By the time she finished Rin was sitting cross-legged on the ground looking up at her in wonder, Jaken was speechless for once and Sesshomaru continued to stare at her.

"And now I have this guy Kurama after me," she said in conclusion. "He keeps chasing me. I didn't know what to do, so I came to you."

"And why would I get involved in your conflict?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.

Mari bit her lip. "I... was hoping..." she cleared the catch in her throat. She couldn't, under any circumstance, start crying now. Crying would come later if begging didn't work. "Look, you probably know that I'm not bound to you anymore. My transformation must have negated the curse. You have no obligation to me. I've been nothing but an annoyance and I know that. But Kurama, he's not going to give up until he catches me. I'm hoping that if he catches your scent he will be intimidated and will give up. All I'm asking is that you allow me to travel with you again, like old times."

He regarded her searchingly.

Jaken snorted. "No self-respecting demon would have others fight their battles for them. You must learn to solve your own problems girl. You can't expect Lord Sesshomaru to come to your aid now that you mean nothing to him..."

"Quiet Jaken."

Jaken yelped and peered up at Sesshomaru. "Milord...?"

She was gazing up at him, her peridot green eyes pleading. He could see the beginnings of tears in them.

Sesshomaru had dealt with the silver-foxes in the past. He had crossed paths with Kurama before. The young female wouldn't stand a chance. And since she was not compliant, Kurama would no doubt force her to submit to him. She would be badly injured. He would break her the first time he mated with her. He frowned. Something tugged at his heart, a feeling he couldn't identify. One that he didn't like.

Mari waited with bated breath as Sesshomaru studied her in silence. The fact that he seemed to be considering cheered her. Maybe he had developed the same protective feelings for her that he had for Rin. She certainly didn't think of him as a father, but she had no problem with him viewing her as a daughter if it meant protection.

He suddenly turned his back on her. "Fight your own battles woman. I will not fight them for you."

She couldn't have been hurt more if he had slapped her. In two cold dismissive sentences, he had managed to utterly destroy her. "But… I… I can't fight him… I need your help… Sesshomaru, I need you…"

He gave her a cutting look over his shoulder. "You have not changed I see. You have gained demon power and are still a weak-minded human. You are a coward and weakling. The sight of you sickens me."

Each word was a blow. Mari took a shaky step back, not trusting her voice to speak. The world seemed to slow and halt. The condemnation in his eyes was more than she could take. Without another word, she turned and ran. She heard Rin calling after her, but didn't stop.

Pain such as she had never known ripped through her. How she had the willpower to keep quiet she didn't know, but as soon as she was a good distance away she let the agony go. Her wracking sobs echoed in the trees as she passed in a blur. It became hard to breathe and she had to stop. Curling into a fetal position under a large tree, she placed her fist over her mouth to muffle her sobs.

Coward… weakling… she made him sick… he hated her... it was her worst fear realized. He ripped her heart out and he didn't even care! How could she have fallen in love with such a cold-hearted bastard?! There was nothing remotely kind about Sesshomaru! The dog could go a hang for all she cared!

Coward… weakling… the words kept replaying in her mind. Her sobs quieted. She thought back on the past months in the Feudal Era. She'd been a weakling as a human yes, but not a coward. Now that she was not a weak anymore, had she become a coward?

That was no excuse for him not helping her when she needed him. Didn't he know how much he meant to her? How much she loved him? He had made it plain that he didn't care about her at all. He'd be kinder when she'd been a human! But then again he had been stuck with her before. She had been a millstone around his neck that he was now happy to cut off. He didn't care what happened to her.

What was she going to do now? That was the question she should be focusing on. It would keep her mind off her shattered heart.

Her options were very limited. She could either keep moving and hiding in the mountains or she could go back to Inuaysha and the others and hope they would help her. Maybe Miroku could suck up Kurama in his Wind Tunnel. And Sango was a demon-slayer. Surely she could take him out easily. And with the Tetsusaiga Inuyasha could…

Mari sat up with a gasp. What was she thinking? She was doing it again. Running away, putting her problems off on other people. She had no idea how powerful Kurama actually was. What if her friends were killed because of her? All because she was afraid?

Sesshomaru had been right. She was a coward. Ever since she had become a daemon all she had done was run away. She hadn't even tried to handle things herself. Mari lifted her head. That changed now.

"Mari!"

The sound of her name had her on her feet in an instant. Kagome had appeared from the trees, carrying a backpack. "What are you doing here all alone? We were worried sick when you ran off. Where is that guy? Is he still following you?"

"How do you know about him?" Mari asked. "And where are the others?"

"They are back at camp looking after Koga," her friend explained. "He came to our camp badly hurt. He told us everything that happened. I went off to find more herbs to treat his wounds. Once he was taken care of we were going to search for you."

Mari put a hand over her mouth. "Koga's hurt? I never meant… it's my fault. I shouldn't have gotten him involved."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "He's not so hurt that he can't flirt with me so he's fine," she looked at her friend, concern written all over her face. "He told us everything… everything," she re-emphasized.

Mari realized what she was getting at. Tears filled her eyes and she cleared her throat before speaking, her voice slightly hoarse. "I was a fool. A complete and utter fool."

"So…" Kagome said in a tone that said she had already guessed what had happened. "You went to Sesshomaru?"

"I asked him to help me," Mari said, her voice breaking at the painful memory. "He called me a weakling and a coward. He can't stand the sight of me."

Kagome felt her friend's pain and wished there was something she could do. "I'm sorry Mari. So terribly sorry."

"It's my own fault," Mari insisted bitterly. "I never should have fallen in love with him."

"Oh Mari…" Kagome said sympathetically and reached out to hug her. Mari pulled away. Sympathy was the last thing she needed at that moment. Kagome understood and lowered her arms. "What are you going to do now? You don't have to face this guy alone. We're your friends. We'll stand by you no matter what."

"I know that," Mari told her. "But I won't let anyone else get hurt because of me. Sesshomaru was not kind, but he was right. I am a coward for running to others instead of facing my own problems. I've been acting like a child. That ends here and now."

"I think you should go back and talk to Sesshomaru. You shouldn't leave things like this between you."

Mari smiled slightly and shook her head. "No Kagome. I've been running after him for too long."

"But you can't just give up," she insisted.

Mari got a strange look on her face. "Something has changed within me Kagome. Sesshomaru ripped my heart out and shredded it in one blow and now… I feel different. I think I've finally had enough."

"Mari," Kagome asked worriedly. "You're not talking like your normal self. What are you going to do? Have you thought about…?"

"It's too late for second guessing," Mari said, "I've got to stand on my own two feet and trust my instincts. He is stronger than me and I probably won't stand a chance against him, but I have no choice but to try."

"But what about Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked. "If he knew you love him…"

"He wouldn't care," Mari said firmly. "I'm tired of chasing a love that will never happen."

Kagome could see the determination in her friend's eyes and knew she wouldn't be talked out of her decision. Placing a hand on Mari's shoulder, she smiled. "I hope you're not going to regret this."

Mari hugged her. "Thank you Kagome, for understanding." She pulled back and smiled brightly. "And don't worry about me. If there is one thing that I am it's stubborn. He won't be taking me down without a long hard fight."

* * *

**Not what you guys were expecting was it? I told you I was going to stay as true to Sesshomaru's character as I could. Which means that right now he is being an ass. **

**Sesshomaru : How is not getting involved in things that aren't my business being an ass?**

**Myst : *sticks tongue out***

**Sesshomaru : Well that is very mature of you.**

**Myst : AmyRoseAlice! Sesshy's being a butthead!**

**Sesshomaru : *eyes narrowed* I am leaving now, but not because of the threat of your reviewer.**

**Myst : Suuuuuure you're not. lol read and review pretty please!**


	29. Chapter 29

**To anyone who is still reading this:**

**Yes I am alive. It had been a rough month. Trust me, you don't want to know.**

**Many thanks to the people who have commented, followed and favorited this story. It amazes and touches me every time I see a new review or an alert that someone is following this. It means more then you could possibly know, especially with everything that is going on in my life right now.**

**I hope this chapter is okay. The upload system on here is acting up for some reason so I have to post this a different way then I am used to.**

**Hope you enjoy the new chapter and hopefully it will not be so long between posts.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Inuyasha. And Sesshomaru is very grateful for that, believe me.**

* * *

Two days. That was how long it had been already.

She was actually priding herself on being able to avoid him for so long. Just because she had agreed to fight him if necessary didn't mean she wanted to or that she was going to make it easy on him.

Maybe he had given up? Was she that lucky, or that foolish, to hope for such a thing?

Mari closed her eyes and opened her arms. Here, up on a mountain, high above everything, it was peaceful. The air was cool and thin. The wind whipped around her, but she didn't feel the cold. She felt… like she could breathe…

The new female demon inhaled deeply, drawing the fresh crisp air into her lungs.

Sesshomaru…

It still hurt to even think his name. Her heart still bled for him, for the hard rejection he had given her. It wasn't enough that he didn't want her. She disgusted him.

The words were still fresh and painful, like she was being stabbed with a jagged blade every time they went through her mind.

When had she fallen so in love with him? It hadn't happened suddenly. She couldn't even recall the moment when the respect and admiration had turned into love. Love he obviously had no intention of returning.

Was Kagome right? Did he even know that she loved him? Her mind said yes, but then again he was a male and males were dense sometimes, even the powerful ones like Sesshomaru.

Should she find him and tell him?

No. Her mind firmly shut down that thought, put it under lock and key and buried it deep. She couldn't take another rejection from him.

The question was, what was she supposed to do now? She supposed she could find Inuyasha and the others and hunt for jewel shards with them, but that would have to be after Kurama was taken care of.

A tingling feeling made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. A scent drifted to her nose.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear…

With a deep sigh she turned to face him. There was no time to run. Besides, she was done running.

He appeared in a blur of motion from the trees. He stopped at the sight of her and stared. She stared back. He was tensed, prepared to chase her if she made a break for it.

"Hello Kurama," she said, an attempt at being civil.

He seemed surprised that she had spoken. "My love… You are not running from me," he noted, taking a few steps towards her.

Mari stood her ground. "I'm done running," she replied. "And my name is Mari. I am not your 'love' until I chose to be."

Kurama seemed confused by her sudden show of hostility. The female he had encountered before had been scared and cowering. This one faced him with her head high. He could still smell her fear, but she was channeling it into some kind of courage.

"Does this mean you have resigned yourself to the fate you were destined for?" he asked, ignoring her last words.

"I chose my own fate," she replied. Project outward, she reminded herself. Channel the fear. Use it. "I do not know you Kurama. And you chasing me and trying to make me be your mate is not going to cut it. I refuse to mate with someone I don't know."

"You know enough," he said, continuing his prowl towards her. "You know I am strong, I am able to protect you, I am the last male of our kind and I want you. That is enough."

Mari shook her head. "That is not enough for me."

Kurama sighed deeply. "It truly pains me to have to do this, but you are leaving me no choice."

"What?" Mari dared him. "What are you going to do? Force me?"

To her surprise, and rising terror, he regarded her deadly serious. "If that is what it takes."

Okay, now she was afraid. She had just assumed he wouldn't want to harm her. After all, he claimed to love her. She had never dreamed that he would go so far as to…

He suddenly darted towards her and Mari screamed reflectively. Turning she suddenly remembered she had been standing at the top of a cliff when she plummeted downwards. Using her newfound agility and sharp claws she flipped and dug into the side of the cliff to slow her decent. He had jumped after her and fell down farther than she did. He planted his feet into the cliff face and raced back up towards her. Using ledges and bits of vegetation growing from the side of the rock wall, Mari flipped and twisted and leaped to make her way down towards the forest floor. Once she reached a manageable height she did a flying leap towards the ground and hit it running. She had told him she was done running and she was. But she couldn't fight him in the trees. She needed somewhere out in the open, where she could see him coming.

A place presented itself when the trees suddenly thinned and she broke out onto a wide meadow. Stopping on a dime, she turned and waited.

He had been right on her heels and she had to put her hands up to meet his clawed ones to hold him back. The force sent her back several feet, her feet sliding along the ground. Growling with effort, she shoved him back away from her and crouched, claws out, head down, fangs bared. A sound between a hiss and a snarl came from her throat.

The male responded in kind, only his stance was much more intimidating and his snarl was like something from a nightmare.

"Why must you be so difficult?" he demanded, highly annoyed and borderline angry.

"Because I am not going to roll over and play dead for you," she replied before going on the offensive. She darted forward and attempted to slash at his face. He stepped back and dodged, grabbing her arm in the process and swinging her around to get her off balance before throwing her into the air. Thankfully she was able to flip and land on her feet. She jumped backward just in time to miss his fist going into the ground, making a small crater.

They continued in this way, she would attack and he would counter. Unfortunately Mari was not a trained fighter. She was just striking randomly. He easily predicted her movements. She found a little success in some street fighting techniques, but ultimately her downfall was coming.

"You are getting tired," he pointed out as she tried to punch him in the gut. "You lose twice as much energy when you miss. And you, my love, are missing a lot."

Snarling in frustration Mari attempted a roundhouse kick to his head, only to have him grab her ankle.

"You are also letting your anger cloud your judgement," he added with a smirk before tossing her aside like a rag doll. "It is only a matter of time."

He was right. She knew it. She hated it, but she knew it.

But that didn't mean she was going to give up.

He laughed when she came at him again. This time instead of waiting for her attack he met hers with one of his own. His claws suddenly glowed blue and he hit her in the stomach.

Mari felt the wind get knocked out of her as she went sailing backward. She hit the ground hard and went sliding in the dirt. She tried to get up, but her movements were sluggish. Pain radiated outward from where he had struck. Before she could get up a heavy weight pressed her down. He was on top of her, straddling her hips. She slashed at him and managed to claw three deep marks into his chest and neck before he grabbed her wrists and held her down.

"Submit," he ordered in a deep voice. It was his Alpha voice, attempting to assert his dominance and claim headship of her.

"No," she protested, rejecting his claim.

He growled and raised her up only to slam her back into the ground. "Submit," he snarled.

"Go to hell," she replied, but her voice was getting weak. One more hard slam and he give her a concussion.

Angry, he released one of her wrists and reared back to strike her. Mari waited for the blow.

It never came.

Kurama suddenly stopped dead in his movements. His head jerked up, looking around. There was something here… something he didn't like… something powerful…

Something… male…

The fox growled darkly from deep in his throat. Another male meant a threat to him and his place as alpha.

Getting up, he yanked Mari to her feet and she elbowed him as hard as she could in the stomach. He grunted and released her. Mari coughed as she stumbled back away from him as fast as she could. She could taste the sharp coppery taste of blood in her mouth.

The female continued to do little hops backward, trying to get as much distance between the male and herself, so she could rethink her plan of attack. He glared as she put up her fists, ready to fight.

It took her a moment to realize he wasn't glaring at her.

A hand on her shoulder made her freeze, a look of shock on her face. No… it couldn't be… she was dreaming… she had a head injury… she was hallucinating…

She turned slowly, afraid that it was a mistake.

She came face to face with a white kimono and armor.

Her head angled upward, up past the spiked armor and the flowing white hair to the amber colored eyes.

Sesshomaru.

Mari's knees went weak. Her legs began to shake from the effort to keep her standing.

"You're in my way," he said.

She stared at him stupidly, like he was speaking a foreign language. "… W-What?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Move," he replied.

"You… came…?" was all she could say.

Before he could say anything to her, if he had even meant to, he shoved her to the side in order to meet the attack from a very angry Kurama. They moved so fast she could barely make them out, two streaks of light swirling around each other.

Finally they did stop, facing each other. Kurama looked extremely pissed. Sesshomaru looked bored.

"Do you come here to fight me dog?" Kurama demanded.

Sesshomaru didn't respond, as if it was beneath him to answer such a question.

"Answer me," Kurama snarled.

"No," Mari said and moved to stand between them. "This is my fight."

"You lost," Sesshomaru said, brushing past her. "It ceased to be a fight when he pinned you to the ground and you were unable to fend him off. If he had completed his final blow, you would have been knocked unconscious."

Mari blinked, trying to make sense of what he was saying. She had lost? Kurama had won? Did that mean she was his now, even though she didn't want to be?

"You refute my claim on this female?" Kurama asked.

Mari gazed at Sesshomaru, waiting for an answer herself. Why was he here? He had rejected her, told her she needed to fight her own battles, but now he appears as she loses? For what? Why had he intervened?

There was silence for several moments where Sesshomaru seemed to be considering something.

Finally he reached over and drew Tokijin. "If it is a fight you desire fox, then I will oblige you."

Mari gasped, her hands flying to her mouth.

Kurama snorted. "You have a sword and I have nothing. I guess I should not be surprised. Everyone knows dog demons have no honor."

Mari didn't think she could have been more shocked. She was wrong. Her mouth dropped open.

Shit just got real.

No one insulted Sesshomaru's honor. No one.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. He returned Tokijin to its place. "You fool," he said, his voice getting deeper and more savage. "You stupid fool."

Mari nearly screamed when Sesshomaru began to change. His eyes turned blood red, his teeth grew longer and sharper, his nose and mouth began to morph into a snout. His size increased and a bright light of energy surrounded him, engulfing him completely. When it cleared a giant dog demon stood in his place, snarling.

Mari was so shocked she stumbled backward and fell to the ground. This was it. This was what she had caught glimpses of before, but never fully seen.

Sesshomaru's beast… a Daiyouki… a powerful dog demon…

Kurama laughed. "So be it," he said as his eyes glowed blue and a blue light energy engulfed him. He reappeared moments later, as a large fox demon, silver in color and slightly smaller then Sesshomaru with multiple tails.

Mari scrambled to her feet and ran until she was out of range.

A lot of things were confusing right now, but one this was certain:

This was going to be highly destructive.

* * *

**Whew! Talk about Clash of the Titans! You guys probably saw this coming, but I do have some surprises set up for the future. Hopefully nothing that will get me tarred and feathered.**

**Thanks again everyone and see you soon. No matter how long it takes me, I swear to you I will not abandon this story.**


End file.
